Wise Girls
by HeidiCullen
Summary: The 3 Mancini Mafia Triplets who were kidnapped and rescued at a young age are back from Italy and to pair with 3 hot Mafia men. Will they submit, can the Cullen men handle them. Canon Lemons Galore
1. Chapter 1

*****Ok guys don't worry I haven't given up on P&P it is my baby after all, I will write both at the same time. This story came from the brilliant mind of my baby girl Perfectly Imperfect. She couldn't get the idea out of her head and wanted me to play with it a bit, so hear is a mafia story with some serious hotness! Let us know what you think. POV will change and all characters are a bit OOC especially Charlie, so Don't think Twilight. Hope you like it!**************

Chapter 1 Coming Home

APOV

"Rosie" I whispered braiding her pig tail

"huh?"

"Do you think Daddy is looking for us?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure, what time is it, maybe Mrs. Kelly called him when we didn't get dropped off at carpool?"

"Do you think Uncle Tony and Uncle Richie are ok?" I wondered

"I don't know Ally, there was a whole lot of blood, but maybe it just seemed like a whole lot, you know how mommy bleeds a lot when she cuts her self with the plastic thing when she takes a bath, maybe it's like that" she answered me while rubbing Bella's back who was curled up on the floor next to us.

_**Bang bang bang**_

"_**Shut the hell up in there you little brats. TAKE A NAP"**_

I watched as Rosalie stood and stomped her little foot defiantly shouting at the locked door

"I want my Barbie's!" she whined

The door unlocked and flew open.

A very large man walked in and smacked my sister across her face.

I watched as she stood their lip quivering, but didn't cower, and he turned and left the room.

Rosie sat back down again next to me and hugged me.

"Its ok Rosie, you're a very brave sissy, but its ok you can cry, I wont tell anyone." I whispered

"I miss daddy" she sniffled

"Me too" I said

"Me three" Bella said crying from the floor

"Alice?"…Alice? "Honey its time to wake up the pilot just said we are landing" Bella chanted shaking me out of my dream

"Its about fucking time, god, my ass is numb!" Rosie bitched

Its been a long time since we have been back home, 17 years to be exact.

I was still shaking myself out of the memory/dream. I haven't dreamt that in a long time, but seeing as we were finally coming home, I figured that's what triggered it.

My sisters and I grew up in Italy, Our father sent us their with our nana, she was our nanny really, but we've known her since birth, she was very much like a mother too us and she was from Italy.

My memory is fuzzy and brief but it is all I have of that awful day when we were young girls.

And of coarse the day after when our father sent us to Italy, with nana, cause he thought we would be safer there.

He never really talked to us about it, just that a bad man tried to hurt him by getting to us and until he found him we would have to live with nana.

He and our Mama visited frequently and our big brother Riley as well.

Riley even brought his girlfriend Lita sometimes, and we loved her from the start.

Truthfully we didn't know anything other then Sicily, since we were shipped off there at the age of five.

I was excited when Papa called to tell us "The bad man" he talked about when we were little girls, was found and would never hurt us again, so it was ok for us to come home.

I rolled my eyes as I listened to him on the phone.

"Papa, so what your saying is you found the guy that kidnapped us and had him whacked, he wont hurt us cause you had him killed right." I replied sassing him

"That's not your concern Alice Mary Mancini, just get your sisters packed up and come back home." papa replied sternly "I'm sure the boys would love to finally meet you."

I sighed thinking back to the phone call. My sisters and I were triplets, very different individually, but triplets the same. We knew as we got older our father and our extended family were connected and involved in organized crime.

Our fathers closest friend was Carlisle he was the Boss of the Cullen family and very feared but well respected, same as Papa, he had three sons my father talked about incessantly, and always hinted the six of us pairing up and marrying, the three of us always just threw an eye roll about it but I had a feeling he was really going to push this once we were home.

"Italian women should marry, settle down and create their your own family" he told us constantly as teens.

So here we were, on the tarmac at O'Hare in Chicago Illinois being taxied in to deplane and get back to our American life with our parents.

We had so much luggage it was insane, and of coarse every guy at baggage offered to help.

The three of us always drew attention, we were very attractive, and flaunted it but with class.

We weren't conceded at all, but growing up in Italy, that's just how it was.

We had at least five rollie things filled with our crap.

The doors slid open to the outside pick up-drop off area, where Mama and Papa waited and had their arms wrapped around three girls that flew into their embrace.

After some quick hello's and many cheeks kissed, we turned to see several large men lift and store our luggage in two suburban's.

"Damn Papa, quite the entourage." Rose chastised

"Only the best for my Bambina's" dad said wrapping his arm's around us again.

He was completely ignoring the fact that she made fun of the lifestyle.

We respected it, don't get me wrong but weren't around to take it to seriously.

Papa taught us how to take care of ourselves.

All three of us new how to handle a gun and we all had precise aim. We knew how to throw down in a fight and even how to scam almost anyone, and we could work our looks for whatever needed to be gained.

But he never out right talked to us about the fact that he was the boss of one of the two largest and most feared family's in Chicago. Carlisle being the boss to the other.

We left the airport and pulled up to the mansion sooner then I expected.

"Your mother and I, had Aunt Teresa paint and design your rooms." he told us as we entered the house "We didn't think you would fit in your princess beds anymore" he chuckled

I sighed and looked around, nothing had really changed, it was updated and cozy, and had that same luxury feel in every room you went in, but still the same.

"Would my girls like a glass of wine?" My mother asked

"YES!" All three of us shouted and laughed

BPOV

Ah, home sweet home.

I smiled and kissed my mother's cheek as she handed me my glass of wine.

I elbowed Rose and nodded to the hottie carrying our suitcases upstairs, we both bent to the side watching him climb the stairs, he had quite a nice ass.

He stopped half way up and turned around and winked at us.

I giggled, "Busted, were getting rusty babe." I poked at Rose

"Nah, I claim Jet Lag, we still got our stealth mode" and she hipped check me grinning

I assumed the guy was one of Papa's crew just helping out.

"Um, do you girls wanna get some rest before the party I can push back the time?" Papa asked

"PARTY?" all three of us eyed him

"Yes some of the families are coming over, Carlisle and the boys will be here" He responded a little too excited

"Ughhhhh" we all groaned

"Papa seriously, not this again, if you want us to marry and be happy, let us have a little fun first and then let us pick OUR OWN MAN." Rose groaned

"**Cosa c'è di sbagliato wth te, tu sei ragazze belle che hai così tanto da offrire un uomo e ho scelto tre dei migliori per voi**" he ranted

Papa always turned to Italian when he was angry or frustrated

"Ugggghhhhhhrrrrr" Rose roared stomping her foot "**Papa sei ridicolo**!"

"Girls just go get un packed and change, company will be here soon." Mama pushed us all towards the stairs "We wanted it to be a surprise for your brother who has missed you greatly, so act happy!" she shouted as we reached the top of the stairs

I unpacked my suitcase and changed into something I knew my father wouldn't approve of, it was just a tight pair of jeans and tight sleeveless top. I'm sure he wanted us to dress up more but I wasn't having it.

I knew that Ally and Rose were doing the same.

We could be the most defiant but we had the man literally wrapped around our fingers.

My brother Riley had it much worse. He had many expectations to live up to being a man and was never aloud to speak to Papa like we do.

I huffed and left my room, and went to Ally's where Rose waited for her on her bed with me.

I heard many people talking downstairs and realized people had arrived already.

Alice was done getting ready and we all rolled our eyes again and left the room to go get kissed to death and meet the guys who were probably douche bags and treated women like shit.

EPOV

I drove, following my father and mother in their car, over to Carlitto's house, but who we all call Charlie. He was my father, Carlisle's, greatest confidant and disrespect was un heard of around the man, such is the same with our family.

It is rare that two main bosses are as close as they are.

They have always talked about joining the families to become unstoppable in business, and always reminded us we would be a big part of that.

Riley, Charlie's son, moved up the ranks and became a made man early, earning every bit of his title. Me and my two brothers were the same in our family and we took it very seriously. Therefore the four of us became fast friends.

We did everything together. Women, Clubbing and business ventures that I will admit all ended up very lucridous for the four of us.

We were subjected to hearing about his precious sisters endlessly as well.

I knew they were sent to Italy when they were children ,after being kidnapped by a member of the family wanting to be rid of Charlie in order to take over. They never caught the guy as he went into hiding. A few weeks ago it was actually Jasper, Emmett and I that ran into the him.

We informed our father about the gentlemen that wanted to partner up in our new club, Carlisle listened to our description of him and immediately picked up the phone and called Charlie.

The hit was carried out the following day.

We have heard nothing, but how excited Riley was for his father to send for his sister's and bring them home.

I assumed we were all asked to come over for the announcement that they would be returning soon.

"I better not see fabritzio, and his punk ass tonight. I'm not in the mood for his shit." Emmett bitched from the back seat.

Fabritzio, was Emmett's nemesis, he would go out of his way to try and bed any woman Emmett seemed interested in. It usually ended up bloody or rather Fabritzio ended up bloody.

The boy never learned, so my father eventually stopped interfering when Emmett would beat his ass. It didn't help when he hit on my own mother right in front of my father, ya he was put in the hospital by all four of us that night.

None of us got serious with women, we just were to busy and frankly none was worth keeping around.

That was to my father's liking being that he always mentioned, The mancini girls would make us great wives. We always shrugged cool with it if it ever happened, they were supposedly pretty, and obviously came from a good family.

Italian men married a good Italian woman and added to the 'Family' it just how things were done in this lifestyle. No arranged marriages or anything but expectations with certain coupling wasn't unheard of.

Every Italian man that was connected had girlfriends on the side anyway.

I knew the three of us weren't like that, but I guess it was an option to fall back on if we couldn't stand being married to our wives.

We pulled up to Charlie's mansion, he had a kick ass home, that we always loved coming over to. His wife Tanya was smoking hot and cooked like no other. Her and my mother Esme were very close and would trade recipe's that we would inhale, come dinner time.

We all got out of our cars, all of us dressed to the nines. Suits and ties covered us from head to toe.

My father rang the doorbell, and Charlie answered it bellowing his Hello and embraced Carlisle in a manly hug. He ogled my mother who blushed and smacked him on the cheek.

Each of us were given warm embraces as well, as he wiggled his eyebrows at us. We each stared at him strangely and he slapped Emmett on the back and welcomed us to his home, not explaining.

We each made a drink and were attacked by several of the daughters from the surrounding families, to which we all blew off.

Fabritzio true to form, snickered at Emmett, even though everyone in the room knew he got his ass handed to him on every occasion, because of this they just ignored him.

The house was packed with people and Riley was in his element acting calm, but we knew he was antsy waiting for his father to announce he was going to be bringing back the girls.

He was very close to them, and I surmised it was because he couldn't protect them when they were taken and never really forgave himself for it. He was only a few years older then them

We liked his girlfriend Lita, a no bullshit kind of chick, and fine as hell, but she wasn't here tonight. Riley mentioned she was sick as a dog with the flu.

All of a sudden I felt Emmett clutch my arm and spun both me and Jasper around nodding towards the top of the staircase we were all standing at the bottom of.

My jaw dropped.

Descending down the stairs had to be by far, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen, Ever!

The first was a tiny dark haired girl, hair just past her shoulders, petite and exquisite.

The second was a leggy blonde who had a vivacious body and wore fuck me pumps but made them look classier then ever.

The third absolutely captivated me she had long dark brown hair, an incredible body as well, and full lips, but her eyes, they were chocolate and had eyelashes that surrounded them and screamed "Come Hither"

It was as if they glided down the stairs in slow motion and exuded sex but only at their command

The third one floored me when she blushed a bit but still maintained the confidence to place her finger under my chin and push it back up, and then she smiled and my heart absolutely melted.

Her perfume was intoxicating as it filled my noise as she passed by, but looked back at me and smiled again.

The whole room went silent, and it was completely filled with people.

Riley and Charlie were facing the crowd and all three girls stood behind them.

"Riley I think there are some people wanting to see you" Charlie chuckled and turned Riley around

He lifted the tiny one off her feet yelling "Ally!"

He set her down and grabbed both Rosalie and Isabella, I assumed, into a massive hug.

They giggled as he tickled them and told them how wonderful they all looked.

Everyone stood and greeted them, introducing themselves.

"Mary" Emmett whispered

"Mother" Jasper retorted

"Of god" I finished

"Are you fucking kidding me, tell me those are our future wives!" Emmett whispered harshly

Jasper responded to him but I wasn't paying any attention, I couldn't take my eyes off of Isabella, or Bella, I heard her tell several people she shook hands with.

"My god, 'Bella' doesn't even do her beauty justice," I chanted under my breath

"Wait, you like the brunette?" Emmett asked "And your staring at the tiny one" he looked at Jasper "and my mouth is watering for the blonde" Whew thank god were not doubling up" he whispered relieved

Jasper, ever the brave soul, walked up to Alice and kissed her hand introducing himself. She smiled and they just stared at each other, he always made it look so easy.

I on the other hand felt completely intimidated as did Emmett, especially when Fabritzio stepped up to both Bella and Rosalie and introduced himself.

Emmett actually growled when Fab escorted them over to get a drink.

We watched as he slid his hand over Bella's ass and she grabbed it twisted his arm and sent him toppling to the floor, yelping in pain.

Rosalie then chuckled and pushed two fingers two his forehead pushing him down flat the rest of the way as he grabbed at his wrist whimpering.

"FABRITZIO!" His father screamed and gave Bella an apologetic look and waved at him that it was no big deal, and clearly handled

Jackpot! My brain repeated over and over

I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned at Bella just as she looked over to me.

She must've miss took my grin and headed in my direction, I gulped.

"Is he a friend of yours?" she asked me, her lips inches from mine.

I paused day dreaming about what those lips could do.

She continued before I could speak up "I suggest you step up your game on being a husband, and not allowing your boy's to palm my ass" and she whipped her hair in my face and walked away.

Holy shit, she knew our fathers wanted us to marry?

"What the hell man, now she hates you, why didn't you tell her we can't stand his fucking ass." Emmett said punching me in the arm

"I…..I….shit, the girl rendered me speechless. What the hell is wrong with me." I vented out loud

"Snap out of it!" Emmett yelled smacking my face

It worked though, I stepped towards the direction she walked away in and went to find her.

I watched as she continued to walk out towards the back patio leaving everyone else inside the house, I reached out and grabbed hold of her hand.

She stopped and turned around just as we made it outside.

We were face to face again, only inches apart. I could feel her breath on my face, sweet and smelling like candy.

Her hair blowed in the outside breeze and it smelled of vanilla and lavender

I pulled a strand and tucked it behind her ear, while she didn't budge and continued to glare at me.

"Bella?" she nodded "I don't associate with Fabrizio, in fact we can not stand him." Bella's eyes softened. "In fact, I would like you to stay away from him."

Her glare came back then "Are you going to stand here and act as if what you say, is what I will do?" and she began to walk away again.

I grabbed for her hand and tugged her back to me this time not wanting her to walk away angry again.

But as I did this I pulled a little too hard and she came flying back crashing into my chest and in my arms.

When she looked up at me, I was waiting for a slap or a look of pure anger but she was as surprised as I was by it and we just stared at each other, again almost no space between our lips.

Every molecule in my body was screaming for me to kiss her. I felt again, speechless, and at a loss of all control I placed my lips on hers.

She tasted sweet and succulent, I was lost in the kiss, but what surprised me the most was that she was too.

I pulled her tighter to me with my hand at the small of her back and walked her backwards and up against the back wall.

I placed my hand up to cushion her as she landed against it, with me pushing my weight on her.

I felt her small soft hand slide up my chest and wrap around my neck while the other slid underneath my jacket and up on my back bumping into my piece holstered in the back of my pants.

She pulled back and stopped the kiss breathless, as was I.

She removed her hand and touched her lips where mine just were.

She gave me a confused look and pushed me back a bit and ducked under my arm, going back into the house.

She stopped as she reached the door and looked back at me, just as I lowered my head to my arm, still breathless, I turned and met her gaze our eyes were locked with that confused look still on her face.

I stood out there collecting myself for a minute and then walked back in the house.

Everyone was drinking and then asked to congregate into the formal dining room for dinner.

I noticed some people had left but all the top bosses and their immediate family stayed.

We all grabbed a chair at the massive dining room table that seated at least 30, I waited to see where Bella would sit.

She then emerged with Rosalie, and Emmett trailing behind.

There were four seats left, two on each side of the table.

I pulled a chair out for Bella, and gave her what I hoped was a sincere look apologizing for my forwardness outside.

She took a deep breath and walked towards me while Emmett whispered in Rosalie's ear and guided her to a seat next to him.

Bella sat down in the chair, I pulled out for her and placed her napkin in her lap.

I sat next to her and smiled, hoping she would smile back. She blushed instead.

Dinner went off without a hitch, everyone made conversation and I noticed my father and Charlie steal glances at the six of us grinning

I leaned over to Bella and whispered an apology for outback as she was trying to do the same with me.

We laughed at the synchronization and I tried again, but she stopped me.

"No, Edward?" I nodded that she got my name right "I'm not usually that forward, I just couldn't help myself, please it wont happen again." and she looked down at her plate

"God, don't say that" she looked at me stunned at how clear I was pleading

"Uhm I just meant, I should've asked your permission, I ugh couldn't help it either."

She smiled and then we were interrupted…

"Edward" Carmen tried to slur seductively "Are my girls and I still on the VIP list to your new downtown bar?"

I cleared my throat as Emmett and Jasper glared at me from different spots at the table.

"Actually, Carmen, my apologies, things have been very busy I completely forgot but I will make sure to add you to the list" I replied snickering

She shot daggers at me

Emmett chuckled as did Jasper.

Carmen was the daughter of another family head and paraded herself sleeping with every son she could get to notice her.

She hadn't landed me or my brothers but not for the lack of trying.

That conversation was left there and the rest of the dinner was filled with small talk and Bella and I stealing glances at each other.

I watched as Carmen eyed Bella very carefully and Bella play her like a violin.

She would lean into me and whisper what she was doing and nuzzle my ear.

Carmen eventually excused herself and left apologizing for having previous plans.

I then told Bella I would love for her and her sisters to come to the bar the following night as our special guests.

Bella simply said "We'll see"

When dinner was over, Bella helped her mother bring plates into the kitchen.

I snuck up behind her as she began to wash and sniffed her hair, placing my hands on her hips, willing myself not to take her clothes off, I whispered in her ear as she leaned back, melted into my chest. "Say you will come tomorrow, please."

Alice then walked past us, smacking my ass saying "She'll be there don't worry." I chuckled at Alice

I whispered a goodbye and told her "Next time, I'll make sure you don't want to pull away." and moved her hair and kissed her shoulder

We said our good byes and I looked back just as Jasper and Emmett did and waved to the girls.

BPOV

"Holy shit what came over me?" I shouted at Rose and Alice from the back seat of the Suburban

We were on our way to the fella's big night. We were told by Papa that they are known to be The entreprenurs of both familys.

Everything they touch turns to gold. Papa had told us.

"Well, was he a hot kisser?" Rose asked

I flopped back in my seat, "That would be a huge understatement" I huffed "If I hadn't gotten my bearings I would've let him fuck the shit out of me, right there against the wall."

"Niiiice!" they both chanted.

"Oh come on, your going to sit here and let me think I was the only fucking hussie last night?" I yelled

"Well, not exactly" Rose laughed "Emmett copped quite the feel in the kitchen."

"Really?" I asked her wanting more info

She grinned at me in the rear view. "Ya he may be a fine speciman to mount" and chuckled

"Shit, Jasper had his tongue in my ear half the night, whispering all the things he wanted to do to me." she told us giggling "I think I walked around all night with drenched panties."

We all cracked up and I was glad I wasn't the only one creating some action before we were even formally introduced to these guys.

"I will admit, feeling his gun as his tongue was down my throat, was fuck me hot!" I informed them biting my lower lip

"Me too, Me too" Ally bounced in the front seat

Rose chuckled at how turned on we were with their weapons.

We pulled up to wait in line for valet, Rose then turned around in her seat looking at Alice and at me.

"Look, I could give a shit what Papa's intentions are, so lets just have a good time tonight, no promises and no thoughts of being tied down. I refuse to allow any man to claim me unless I've given him the impression that I want to be claimed. Deal?"

"Deal" We both said

We climbed out of the Suburban and walked to the front entrance

A line of people were staring at us.

I had to admit though, we looked really hot tonight.

Ally wore a a black, backless dress that cut at an angle at her thigh down to her opposite knee. It had sequins across the breast and another band across her legs

Rose filled out her LBD perfectly, it was classy but sexy as hell.

I went a little risqué with a shiny light pink dress that was incredibly short and only had a crisscross front that barely covered my tits.

We went up to the guy at the door, who asked for our names.

"Mancini" I told him

"Ah The Mancini triplets, of coarse, please" and he opened the front door for us.

The spot was very upscale. Mahogany from floor to ceiling, The floors were finished beautifully and gleamed our reflections back at us, twisted versions of coarse, but reflections none the less.

The Bar screamed 'Wise Guys' especially since it was filled with them, many with arm candy. Bimbo's lined them at their sides and sipped champagne clearly bored out of their minds.

I noticed their was a small dance floor and even a DJ for the occasion.

I assumed for later though, there was no way these old timers were gonna get down and dirty on the dance floor.

We followed Rose to the bar and each of us were given a martini, after we watched Jasper behind the bar whisper to the bartender.

Ally pulled out some cash from her clutch, when the Bartender waved it away telling us "Your money is no good here." and winked

"As it should be" and rose winked back.

Rose was then pushed tightly but gently into the bar, by Emmett who told her, loud enough for us to hear

"Why Rosalie, you look good enough to eat tonight."

She turned around and eyed him "You have to have a big appetite to handle this Mr. Cullen" and linked arms with Ally and nodded for me to follow them to a table in the center of the bar.

Emmett stood there undressing her teasing ass with his eyes.

We sat down at the table as guy after guy came over to talk to us.

I spotted Edward talking to a group of guys, but watching me like a hawk.

He whispered something in a guys ear and pointed in our direction.

The huge guy walked over to us. "Ladies" he nodded "Please have a good time tonight and if anyone bothers you I will be watching."

"That is not necessary, we like a little attention, but thank you" I said grinning and batting my eyelashes daring him to argue with me.

He turned and walked away

I watched as he repeated this to Edward, who crossed his arms clearly, not liking my defiance.

A younger group of people trickled in after awhile and slowly the 'wise guys' all left.

The Dj started to spin and the dance floor picked up.

All three of us stood to go dance and have a good time.

Edward, caught me by the arm, god he was good at that, I looked down at it and he didn't release.

He and I were constantly fighting for the dominant spot.

"Bella, are you going to fight me on everything I request for you?"

"If it were a request, and not a demand I would take it graciously" I told him licking my lips and leaving him standing there to join the girls on the dance floor.

We were out there swaying and moving to the music having a good time.

Rose hinted for us to look behind her, where all three of them stood at the end of the bar, watching us carefully.

"I take back what I said in the car, making them sweat a bit, could be fun!"

Ally and I agreed grinning

"Lets see how possessive they can get?" Ally yelled over the music

I wasn't crazy about seeing Edward possessive anymore then I already had and its not like he even made it clear that he wanted me he just pussy footed around it, but I went along with the girls wondering how hot he could get with this.

Just then the Dj blared "Down on me" by Jeremiah featuring 50 cent.

A couple of guys surrounded us as we were grinding on each other to the beat.

We normally hated guys dancing with us, but we allowed them to in an attempt to see how far the our three Cullen's would go.

I watched out the croner of my eye as Edward shifted his weight, antsy as all hell at what he was observing.

I stared challenging him, as the gentlemen behind me placed his hands on my hips, guiding me in his movements.

I poked at Rose who was doing the same thing and Ally looked up as well, as all three of them stormed their way over to us.

Rose grinned real wide and shimmied her way down her dance partners body and back up again, just as I was about to turn around and face the guy I was dancing with I heard Edward behind me very angry

"WALK AWAY" he gritted through his teeth at the man I was dancing with as Jasper then moved his Jacket aside to flash a peek at his gun, I looked to Alice who clearly drenched herself again.

The guys dancing with us, backed away with no argument.

Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me with him off the dance floor.

We flew by his father, Carlisle, who had a look of disapproval written all over his face.

He dragged me into his office and slammed the door shut behind us.

I rubbed my arm where he grabbed me and challenged his look with one of my own.

"What the fuck were you doing out there!" he roared at me

"Dancing!" I shouted back "Who the hell do you think you are putting your hands on me like that!"

Edward surprised me then by grabbing me and pushing me up into the back of the closed office door.

He grabbed the back of my neck and aggressively kissed me.

I felt his hands roam all over my body as I kissed him back.

He pulled down the measly straps of fabric that covered my breasts and bent down to capture one with his mouth while he angrily grabbed at the other.

I clawed at his scalp and gripped his wild and untamed head of hair.

He stood back up and hooked his hands under my thighs lifting me and wrapping them around his hips.

He held me up and grinded his hard on in between my legs.

I groaned at the friction. While Edward growled "Mine" over and over while he attacked my neck and my lips.

Holy hell I was actually turned on by his possessive side, we would just have to work on the public display of it.

Edward then pulled me away from the door, my body wrapped around him.

He gripped my hair as we kissed primally, again, both fighting for dominance.

I felt him lower me to the floor in the middle of the office, I noticed when we first came barreling in, there was a couch, but Edward clearly couldn't wait.

He yanked of my thong and I ripped open his dress shirt and he unbuttoned and kicked off his pants.

The man's cock was huge and my girly bits were inwardly begging for this.

I watched as he slid down my body and rest my thigh on his shoulder as he then devoured my pussy.

I moaned and arched my back when he slid a couple of fingers between my folds, he pumped and curled them inside of me.

"Who do you belong to Bella Mancini" He gritted through his teeth

I clawed at my scalp and flailed a bit ready to come.

He pumped me faster and asked again, this time biting on my nipple

I couldn't believe the words were about to leave my mouth…but they did

"Yours" I panted

"I cant hear you?" he said twisting his fingers in and out of me

"Yours, Edward, Yours" I yelled and then came really hard hearing him chuckle at my response

I didn't have time to catch my breath, when Edward kissed me and pushed his cock inside of me.

"Fuck, you are so tight" Edward moaned in between sliding his tongue in and out of my mouth

I raised my thigh higher on his hip, giving him better access and grabbed his ass.

"Harder Edward" I panted

Edward groaned and picked up the pace pounding into my pussy over and over and over.

"GOD!" I shouted into the emptiness of the room

"ungh" Edward moaned each time he thrusted into me

"unghhhhhh I'm coming" I shouted out

Edward slammed me really hard and came powerfully, gasping.

"Mine" he whispered on my lips, slowly caressing my tongue with his, like he did the night before.

I whimpered in his mouth, as my legs were shaking almost uncontrollably.

We laid like that kissing for the longest time, still intimately connected.

It was Edwards version of slowing things down becoming passionate and putting away the Cave Man.

We caught our breaths and stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to say.

There was a loud pounding on the wall from the next room, it must've been going on for awhile, but we were to into the moment to notice.

Edward dropped his head on my shoulder laughing. "God, you guys are irresistible."

"Huh?" I asked him confused

Without lifting his head, he pointed to the wall "That's Jasper's office"

"Oh!" I said both of us cracking up laughing hearing the moaning after each thump on the wall.

He climbed off me and lifted me from the floor gently.

I pulled down my dress, which he lifted in his haste, and pulled up my straps recovering my breasts.

I watched as Edward picked up my torn panties from the floor.

"Well those are a lost cause" I said giggling

"Yes they are" he said placing them in his desk drawer

"oh my god are you a teenager or something?" I chastised laughing

"sometimes, can you handle that?" he asked stalking back over to me grinning

"Can I handle what?" I asked

"Me" he said, stroking my face and lightly grazing my lips.

Holy Christ the man could completely hypnotize me

"I think I proved that already" I said pointing to the floor

"That's not what I meant Bella" he said looking into my eyes

I sighed knowing exactly what he meant

"Just spend some time with me, no promises, just…." he started to rant.

"Ok" I whispered

He looked up at me, smiling real big at my response

"BUT! You need to ease up on the Cave man shit!" I told him seriously

"I thought you kind of liked it," he cooed in my ear, pointing to the floor himself

"you know what I mean" I said getting breathless again as he attacked my ear and neck, just his hands on my hips was making me moist all over again.

"yes I do, and I'll work on it." Edward promised taking my hand and walking us out of the office

We walked out and bumped into Jasper and Ally looking devilishly guilty themselves.

The four of us chuckled at ourselves, just then the maintenance closet door opened and Rose and Emmett came tumbling out, Emmett fixing his shirt and Rose tryng to flaten her hair back out.

"God we are all whores!" Alice giggled

The club was still hopping as we told the guys we were going to head home for the evening.

They walked us out to our car and nothing was said as we waited for the valet, we stood their coupled up and embraced.

Rose handed me the keys, clearly wobbling a bit.

Once we climbed in and drove away we all fell into a fit of hysterics at how slutty we were tonight.

And so it begins…

***********I hope you all liked the first chapter, there will be some drama to help with the appeal of the lifestyle, but it wont be drawn out. Many lemons to come so if you cant handle it don't read, trust me. Send us your reviews Perfectly Imperfect and myself love us some reviews************

Translations

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato wth te, tu sei ragazze belle che hai così tanto da offrire un uomo e ho scelto tre dei migliori per voi"

What's wrong with you, you are beautiful women, you have so much to offer a man and I chose three of the best for you

Papà sei ridicolo!

Papa your being ridiculous


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer SMEYER Owns twilight and its characters. I co-own Wise Girls

*********Wow all, the love off this story was felt all the way to my new touch phone, which I still have no clue how to use. I told the rep at T-Mobile, I don't care about my contacts or how to make a call just make sure my email works so I can get my reviews RIGHT AWAY! Lmao! I have a beta ohhayllino and I am so excited she is the BOMB and puts up with me not having Microsoft word! Now on with the story and I hope all who read actually review with just a smiley face or hello, don't be shy, I'm not, hell you know this cause you all read how I envision these characters going at it! If you see perfectly imperfect email her on FF cause this story was her idea and it was a fabulous one. I will say it every authors note love. get over it! Xoxox BG

On with it…..

Chap 2 Say What?

EPOV

My cell rang just as I pulled into my driveway, I recognized the number and answered it.

"Well, its about fucking time, What the fuck!" I roared

"Edward the girls made it home safely, I followed them all the way there, but I wasn't the only one following them." my guy told me clearly worried

"WHAT! Who was it, Jasper and Emmett are still at the club?" I asked

"I don't know, I waited for him to walk up to the house after them, as if it was one of Carlitto's guys, but he sped off once they were in the house"

"Tell me you followed him?" I growled into my cell

"I did, you gotta pen, this is the address he got out at" he told me

I jotted down the address and informed him I wanted the girls followed at all times and told him if he fucked this up, I would put a bullet in his brain.

I hung up and paced my living room.

I promised her I would ease up, but how the hell do I do that if someone not in our families is following her? I yanked at my hair stressing out.

I needed my brothers.

I picked up the phone and called them.

Jasper answered a bit toasted

"Jazz I need you to get to my house right away."

"What's up bro?" he asked me fully alert at that point

"Is Emmett with you?" I asked, when he said he was I gave him one response before I hung up,

"I think the girls are in trouble again!"

RPOV

"WHOP BITCHES! I Know you're here, get your asses out of fucking bed get down here and give me a kiss!" Lita screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

I heard Both Bella and Alice trip over stuff in their rooms, squealing and running to get to Lita's big ass mouth.

I ran to my bathroom and grabbed what I needed knowing she was going to charging through my door pissed that I didn't go to her.

We met Lita last year when she came over to Italy with Riley, to meet us.

She knew he wanted our approval, and she simply didn't give a shit she knew she was going to make us love her.

They were there for three weeks, but we spent most of our time with Lita. She is simply bad ass and she knows it, I swear she's a long lost sister that our Papa wont admit too.

The four of us play horrible practical jokes on each other, but its hilarious and we only do it when she's around.

I heard her cursing at me like a truck driver at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rosalie Mancini, I am going to super glue a dildo in your pussy when you are asleep if you don't get your ass down here!"

I chuckled at how not bad that actually sounded.

I heard her stomping up the stairs still bitching.

"You know what hooker, I know you heard me and are actually contemplating the benefits of my threat, Now Do Not Make Me Come In There!" she shouted from the other side of my door.

I pulled the blankets over my head and got ready.

She opened and swung my door into the wall.

"You better be really hung over or dead!" she screamed ripping the covers off me.

I shot up and pointed the douche nozzle at her face and squirted, she screamed and try to run out of the room but tripped over the blanket she had pulled off me, so I dowsed her some more.

"Bitch, you better not of used that first!" she wailed trying to cover herself from my continuous spray.

I grinned at her.

"Uggghhhhh you nasty cow, you didn't did you?" she shouted wiping herself off with my comforter

"No" I said through my laughter

"Thank god I do not need your pussy juice all over me, you get me some dry clothes you asshole."

I threw some shorts and a tank at her and left the room so she could change.

I poured myself a huge cup of coffee and sat at the island flipping through a magazine with Bella and Ally.

"Mama" I shouted holding my head "Where's the Excedrin?"

She didn't reply and I looked to the girls who shrugged not knowing where she was.

Lita came down and tossed the Excedrin for me to catch and walked to the laundry room.

"Damn, you get headaches a lot or something" when I caught it and I saw the size of the bottle.

"Actually that's your moms! I grabbed it from her medicine cabinet." she said giving me a strange look.

"What's with the look?" Bella asked her

Lita came out of the laundry room, where she threw her clothes in the dryer and pointed out the back kitchen window.

We all went over to it and looked.

There lying on a raft in the pool was my mother and another lady sipping cocktails.

"Seriously, its like ten am?" Alice said humored and looking at her watch.

"Yup she drinks like a fish when Esme is around, but honestly they are freaking hilarious when there drunk." Lita informed us as we all stared out the window.

"Wanna lay out with them" Bella asked

"Why not" Lita and I both said

Ally was already running up to her room to change.

"belly can I borrow a suit?"

"What's wrong with mine?" I asked her appalled

She cupped her breasts, "Medium tits" she said pointing to Bella and then pointed to me "Whole lotta tit, I wont fit …Anna Nicole!"

"What does that make Ally, baby tits?" Bella asked laughing.

"No actually, I call her Itty Bitty Titty Committee" she said laughing but whispering

We all walked out back in our suits and Lita shut the door really hard behind us.

That got Mama's attention and she whipped her head around, and shouted "Morning My Baby's!" She flailed her arm to much, waving at us and tipped her and her raft over.

Esme laughed so hard she then dropped her drink in the water, "Son of a bitch!" she yelled trying to rescue it.

"Are you two alright?" I asked snickering

"Oh were fine, the boys went golfing and when they do that, we drink and hang out at the pool" Esme announced definitely louder then the normal octave.

"Jesus, Esme why are you yelling their standing right there." Mama chastised

"Shut up" Esme said back and threw ice at her.

"My god there sloshed and are acting like teenagers!" Alice whispered to Lita who just nodded and grinned at them.

"Hey! I may talk as if everyone else is deaf, when I've had a few, but I'm not little one." she snapped at Alice with a smile

"Just a few?" Lita said and dove in the pool.

"Hey! Come here you little shit, I know you dove in the pool after running your mouth to avoid my comeback, where are you?" she ranted looking at the water searching for Lita

All of a sudden she screamed as Lita came from underneath her raft and dunked her in the pool.

We all cracked up at Esme's expense.

She surfaced and her and Lita had a dunk war, which then turned into a splash war.

"Go get me another drink you ass!" Esme yelled at Lita "and get yourself one too"

"Yes Aunt Esme" Lita said respectfully and went and got her one.

Damn, these two are a blast drunk. I thought to myself.

"So who is Papa golfing with?" Bella asked laying out a towel on the side of the pool.

"Your future husbands and father in law" mama retorted snickering

All three of us smiled but didn't breathe a word.

"Wait a minute!" Ma screeched "For years you guys have bitched when we say that and you have nothing to say now! What's going on!" she yelled trying to splash her way over to us, and then fell off her raft again.

"Mama, you should not swim and drive! You are going to drowned" I told her cracking up.

Lita brought out margaritas for everyone and glared at us, then looked towards the backyard, which essentially was part of the golf coarse.

"Looks like the men are on their way back." Lita said pointing to several golf cart heading our way.

"Oh Christ, my husband is back, let me tuck in my sack!" Esme groaned

All three of us spit out the drinks we were sipping on!

"Your what!" Bella yelled wiping her mouth

"That's what Esme calls her belly" Lita chuckled and Esme pointed to her stomach.

"Have you seen the size of my three sons? They created a horrible, flabby stretch marked sack!" she said angrily smacking and huffing at it.

"why don't you get a tummy tuck?" I asked her

"Oh dear, I wish but your father in law is afraid I wont come back from it, to cook, clean and fuck him" she said laughing

As we did.

"So tell him you wont do any of those things till he gives you the ok to get it done." Bella told her eyes closed and soaking up the sun

Esme looked to Mama with an evil grin, and mama replied to her look, wiping a fake tear from her eye "I'm so proud! My three geniuses from the womb"

I stood to get another drink that went down way to easily, when I heard a crash and saw Emmett staring at me, then at the huge flower pot he just crashed into because he was staring.

"EMMETT!" Carlisle roared

"DAMN WOMAN ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED LOOKING LIKE THAT!" Emmett roared with laughter

"No, do you see the hit man anywhere?" I asked looking around

Emmett glared at her quick wit, but chuckled.

"Good, cause I got him on speed dial bud!" I finished going to get my refill

"Why waste money on a hit man? Just shoot him yourself!" Bella yelled at me and I couldn't help but laugh at how much smarter that was.

EPOV

"Fuck Me!" I shouted seeing the girls sprawled out near the pool in bikini's.

I guess Emmett didn't hear my warning and crashed into a flower pot not being able to take his eyes off Rose walking towards the house.

I died laughing hearing her response about a hit man, but Bella surprised me by coming up with a better plan, the plan I would do.

I stepped off the golf cart, all eyes on me, especially Jasper and Emmett wondering if I was going to go public.

I couldn't give a shit anymore, I wanted it known that this woman belonged at my side and no one but her could fill the void.

I watched as Rose handed her another drink. Eyes still closed.

I put my finger to my mouth for her to be quiet.

I dropped to my knees quickly and plopped on top of her on the ground, making sure my hands caught the weight of my fall.

Silence…all around the pool as I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Bella yelled then grabbed my Polo and pulled me in for a big kiss.

I would've been cool if she was just nice to me and not a bitch, but this was cause for celebrating so I grabbed her under her arms and went to roll her into the pool with me.

"Oh shit!" Bella shouted and then grabbed my gun from under my Polo and tossed it on her towel just as we fell into the water, I could've cared less about it at that point, but the women knew I might've been carrying it, and wasn't afraid to handle it and rescue it from serious rust…..

….GOD I WAS IN LOVE!…..

I surfaced with her, only to get kneed in the gut and dunked again.

I came up coughing as she was pulling herself out of the pool, "That's for pulling me in the pool!" she snickered

I pulled off my Polo and tossed it at her, and it landed on her ass!

"BULLSEYE!" Emmett shouted

But just then Rose walked up behind him and pushed him in the pool, and like Bella, grabbed his gun before it went in.

"Damn smart women!" I chuckled

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked putting on my sunglasses I laid next to her, and laid back on the towel.

"Cause you guys know to take care of a man's gun!" I replied pulling off my shoes and socks as I climbed out of the pool.

"Oh we can handle a man's weapon alright" Ally said behind me

"Here Here" Both Tanya and my mom replied from their raft's.

"Uncle Carlisle?" …..see now that's just wrong! Bella said sitting up

We all laughed at her.

"I remember you from when I was little and I know I called you that, but I aint doing it anymore!" Bella bitched deservedly. "Carlisle?" She repeated

"Yes sweetheart" My father replied

"I think you should let the girls and I sweep Esme away to get pampered, your treat." Bella said batting her eyelashes at him.

My father didn't even need a minute to reply, looking at her sweet face.

"ok" he simply said

"really?" she said clapping, "You don't mind?"

"Nope" he replied

"Do we have a budget?" she asked grilling for more info.

"What do you think would be an appropriate budget for all of you?" he asked eyeing her

She took a minute to think, while my mother eyed her with a look of pure awe.

"Rose?" she asked

"5 grand" Rose shouted snickering

"I think that's acceptable, but you have to do something for me Isabella." My father smirked at her.

"OK!" Bella said and laid back down

Everyone got quiet again staring at her.

She giggled "Do I look that stupid? I know what you were going to say and we all know I'm going to do it, as long as he keeps doing what he did the last nig….….NEVERMIND!" she shouted laughing

And then everyone else did realizing she meant marrying me and what we did last night.

"OH MY GOD!" She sat up at everyone laughing at her, "Did you think I meant Carlisle and I….ugh come on…you freaks!

"WHAT!" Lita roared, I guess finally catching on. "Get in the house WHOP bitch, we have cock talk to do!"

"Yes we do!" Bella shouted getting up "You have got to hear what the man can do with his….AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed when I tossed her back in the pool with me again.

"She is my favorite!" My mother roared with laughter as we surfaced again, this time kissing.

I pushed Bella up against the side of the pool.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" I asked kissing her lips.

"Are you going to stop kissing me if I say no?" she asked me giggling

"No"

"Then yes, I will go to dinner with you." she giggled

"I need to get out" she smiled and then she lifted away from me, out of the pool.

She wrapped herself in her towel and went inside the house, stopping to look over at Emmett who was harping at Rosalie for not calling when she got home last night, like she promised.

Emmett was going on and on about being worried about her and Rose ignored him completely.

I remembered I wanted to talk to Bella about that and I went to go in the house when Lita stopped me, "First door to the left" and she winked

I climbed the stairs and went in her room. I heard the bathroom shower going and I tapped on the door.

"Hmm?"

"Baby, may I come in?" I asked

"Baby?" she asked a bit puzzled, "yes Edward come in" she then continued giggling

"I needed to speak with you." I told her sitting down on the toilet holding her towel

She turned off the shower and opened the door.

I stared at her glorious body then placed the towel in the hand she was holding out.

"About what?" she asked smiling at me, wrapping the towel around herself, "It isn't mine is it, cause I used a condom!" she said laughing

I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

"Will you stay with me tonight after dinner?" I said chickening out, I wanted to tell her I was worried about who was following her the night before, but she was comfortable with me and I didn't want her to get mad that I had them followed.

"Shouldn't you ask that when I ask why were at your place after dinner?" she said grinning

My head was spinning a mile a minute and I cursed myself, for not putting on the front I'm usually able to do with the guys when I need to talk business. The woman could render me stupid.

"I just want you to stay with me tonight." I told her coming up with nothing else, but it being the truth "No rushing into offices, no other couples, just me and you" I breathed out while pulling her closer to me.

She stared at me for a second then said "If you go buy new sheets, I refuse to sleep in a bed, I know skank bitches have been in!"

"Done!" I said standing and pushing her into the bathroom wall, rubbing up against her body.

"Now that, that conversation is over…." I said tugging at the bit of towel tucked in on her breast.

"Bells!" Lita shouted from outside the bedroom door as I groaned dropping my head into her chest.

"Were going to get some take out, what do you want?" she yelled

"What kind of connected man are you?" Bella asked stumped at my resilience to Lita.

"You said to ease up!" I defended

"Ya with me, not lose your manhood with others" she challenged me

"LITA!" I screamed.

"WHAT" she shouted back.

"Get the fuck away from the door, she's not hungry!"

"Damn mother fucker, alright!" she said taking it down a notch. But clearly annoyed.

I grabbed Bella's hand and guided her out of the bathroom towards her bed.

She dropped her towel and followed behind me.

I sat on the bed and pulled at her to sit on top of me. She stopped short and unbuttoned and pulled off my wet shorts and boxers.

Then she climbed on top of me.

I grew hard quickly, not by her incredible body or even her wet center sliding over my cock, but because the thought of her being in my arms tonight and being protected.

The thought of anything happening to this woman, rattled my very core.

I pulled her tighter to me and she unbent her legs from my sides and wrapped them around my waist, which sent her pussy completely at my mercy on top of my dick.

The banging on the bedroom door started again, but before I could shout.

Bella screamed "WHAT!"

"Isabella?" Her father roared

"What Papa?" she asked still annoyed "Edward and I are planning the wedding GO AWAY!"

"**Vuoi che te a calci in questa porta e vederti nuda, conosco il tuo caso mentire a me Mancini Isabella!**" he roared in Italian as if I don't speak it fluently myself.

"**Papà, dammi un secondo!" **Bella roared back

He didn't have any reply but walked away cursing.

"Get me out of here" she huffed out placing her head on my shoulder.

"You mean that?" I asked

"YES!"

"Then tonight just turned into tomorrow night too." I chuckled

"Edward, I am not sitting at your house with no car and you gone, locked away for two days" she replied grabbing my dick and squeezing

"I will not leave you!" I told her an octave above a mans praying she'd release my cock.

She did and then stroked it.

"We will discuss a second night tomorrow, for now we need to get down stairs before he really does kick in the door." she said kissing me

"Bella, if you don't get off me, your father is going to witness me doing to you what I am trying to hold back doing right now!" I said through gritted teeth

She climbed off me and pulled on a tube top dress from a drawer, as I slid back on my boxers and shorts.

"Edward?" she asked about to open her bedroom door "if I asked you two questions would you tell me the truth no questions asked."

"Yes" I whispered, pulling her hair to one side and kissing her neck

"Are you worried about me?" she asked waiting for my response

"Yes" I whispered again

"Is that why you want to take me away for two days?"

"Yes" I replied again

"Can I just ask two more questions?" she whispered without argument holding on to the door knob

"Yes Baby" I replied softly in her ear

"Are my sisters safe? Will you tell ma about it tomorrow? And will you protect me?" she asked turning around a bit panicked at the last part.

"Yes…..Yes….and with my life!" I replied kissing her with everything I had in me.

She pulled back after the end of the kiss and said "Ok, then I will stay with you as long as you want." and we headed downstairs, me gripping her hand not wanting to let go.

BPOV

I can not explain how safe I felt, hearing those words come out of his mouth.

Hell, I couldn't explain why I felt so comfortable with the man at all.

Things needed to be worked on, no confusion in that, but god if he didn't make me feel like his top priority.

We got downstairs as my mother was slurring up a storm at my father and Emmett and Rose were still arguing about her not calling when we got home last night out back by the pool.

Lita and Esme were pouring another drink, Jasper and Alice were no where to be found and Carlisle looked at me apologetically.

I walked over to him, no one noticing we even left came downstairs and whispered in his ear.

"Carlisle, I'm going to stay with Edward a few days, please let my father know I am fine. BUT come over tonight something is going on and Edward is worried about our safety!"

Carlisle sat up alert and I placed my hand on his chest with a look pleading with him not to make a scene.

"We will see you later" and I kissed his cheek.

We pulled up to Edwards place about 30 minutes later.

It was definitely a bachelor pad, with the exception of the camera's everywhere. He had one hell of a security system.

I felt my buzz wearing off just when Edward handed me a glass of wine.

EPOV

I told Bella to make herself comfortable on the couch after I gave her a glass of wine, I went to my room and changed the sheets to the ones I ran into bed bath and Beyond and purchased on the way here.

I could tell Bella didn't want to talk about why she was staying with me when I came back to the living room, she avoided it the first time I brought it up but the second time, she surprised me by climbing in my lap and kissing my neck.

"Bella, we really should talk about this." I attempted to get while kissing her at the same time.

When I felt her hand on my crotch I said fuck it and rolled us so that we were lying flat on my couch.

I could not get enough of this girl, she was simply perfect.

She hiked her thigh higher up on my hip as I grinded my erection into her.

Bella moaned at the friction below, and tugged at the bottom of my now dry, thanks to Tanya, chlorine smelling Pollo.

She inched it up my torso and pulled it off, only stopping our kiss when it went over my head.

I could kiss her for hours, she was very passionate in her kissing abilities and very sensual with her tongue.

It was a huge turn on.

I felt the strain in my shorts, from my now completely aroused dick.

Bella lifted her arms as I pulled off her simple v neck t shirt.

Before she had time to even slide her arms through it, I yanked down her bra and captured a nipple in my mouth, gently nibbling on it.

Bella moaned and ran her fingers through my scalp, and like before the mere touch from this woman sent goose bumps all over my body.

"Edward, your killing me!" she groaned

"What do you need Bella?" I whispered at her lips hoping to get the answer I was looking for.

"YOU, Inside me!" she demanded.

I chuckled, kissed her lips sweetly, then stood to pull off her shorts and panties.

She watched me wide eyed as I unbuttoned and dropped my khaki's and boxer briefs, standing at attention for her to ogle.

I climbed back on top of her, attacking her neck again.

The feel of her wet hot center coming into contact with my erection, had me almost dizzy.

"Hmm already wet for me huh?" I toyed with her

She whimpered as I slid my cock up and down her slit and pushed myself inside her, still shocked by how tight the girl was.

Her walls tightened around me, and I could feel them pulsate.

I pulled her thigh back up around my hip as I drove into her, thrusting and grunting.

Bella moaned for more clawing at my back.

It was a pleasurable torment, feeling her nails dig into my skin tightly.

We both panted and grunted and Bella palmed my ass moaning "Harder Edward, fuck me harder.

I did as she begged and began pounding into her over and over, I strangely wasn't close to release, just reveling in how good her pussy felt wrapped around my cock.

I put one leg off the couch and on to the floor and pulled the other leg up to bend more, I sat up and pushed into her with everything I had.

The better view of her tits bouncing at each thrust and her head thrown back and biting her lip brought me growling at how fucking erotic she looked below.

She whimpered and squeezed herself around me from inside, which sent my release coming up fast.

She got louder feeling hers come as well and chanted my name over and over.

"Edward, ungh fuck Edward oh my god!" I smiled down at her

"play with your tits Bella" I demanded

She did, I watched as she rubbed and kneaded at them and twisted her nipples.

I pulled at her legs and placed them on my shoulders, leaning my body down and went to town pumping into her pussy.

She started screaming out how good it felt and I then I felt her walls close and tighten around me just as I wasn't able to hold out any longer she came hard and I felt the wetness all over my cock.

I exploded inside of her screaming profanities and shoving my tongue in her mouth. I slowed my movements as her walls vibrated and massaged my dick, pulling the last of what I had left out of me.

I hummed into her mouth deepening the kiss, Bella slid her legs off my shoulders and pulled me down to rest all of my weight on her chest as she gave just as much into our kiss.

My legs were shaky and I was panting a bit still, but I couldn't stop kissing her.

Her perfect body underneath mine, her sensual tongue twisting in tantalizing ways in my mouth and over my lips.

The softness of her fingertips as she stroked my back, a simple form of being affectionate but the tickling sensation it created feeling so good that it sent me shockingly doing the same to her breast.

Just the coming down part of are sex frenzied actions minutes before was actually had my dick getting hard inside her again.

I simply just couldn't get enough of this woman.

Bella whimpered into my mouth feeling round two rearing its ugly head inside of her.

I caressed her face while kissing her and very slowly, circled my pelvis and pushed my now fully hard cock into her deeper then I already was.

It was slow.

It was almost torturous

But fuck it felt so good to make love to her again, but slowly.

I pulled us off the couch and toppling to the floor, Bella not caring at all.

She rolled on top of me and sat up riding me, and the sight, my god the sight of her riding my cock, tits bouncing, and the roll of her hips as she found the exact rhythm she wanted.

She pushed on my chest, as she rolled her hips.

I lifted my self to wrap my lips around one of her breasts, one breast that was begging for me to suck on it.

I turned us so that my back was sitting against the couch and I went to town sucking hard on her tits and her nipples.

As I bit into them, I could feel Bella tighten her pussy, "Ah so you like a little pain." I said now knowing a new secret about her

I bit down hard on her neck, my way of marking her then sucking even harder after I pulled her flush against me, needing her to be closer.

Bella almost cooed as I did this and seeped out wetness that I could feel at the base of my dick.

I grabbed her ass hard shoving my pelvis up as she was coming down.

This made her eyes roll in the back of her head and lifting her neck I saw in the mirror on the wall on the other side of the room, how her hair cascaded down her back when she let her head fall back in pleasure.

That was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

I wanted to bring Bella to the explosive climax again so I slid my hands up her back and grabbed her shoulders tight and pulled down hard every time she pushed don onto me.

She yelped at the aggressiveness of it but moaned too, I did it several more times feeling our pelvises literally crash together, the sound of her ass hitting my thighs each time like a wet slap, being that she was now sweating as was I.

"God you feel so fucking incredible" I somehow managed to get out with pure conviction as Bella thrashed my hair, tugging and pulling.

I took her whole nipple in my mouth and bit down hard as she came screaming name again and me moaning sucking hard on the nipple as I came as well.

"Fucking Christ Baby!" I swore grabbing the back of her neck pulling her in for another one of those fuck hot kisses.

I kissed her thinking about how I never wanted to let go, I didn't even want her to go back home, whenever she chose to do so. Frankly I was completely ok with Bella moving in here, today, right now.

I wasn't freaked out by my choice at all, but I new she might so I told myself to slow down

But the reality was I wanted her like I've wanted no one, and I would do anything for her, and I would kill anyone that tried to take her away from me.

********A/N I hope you all liked what I call a double bang! Xoxoxox Special Love to my Kerry who my other story pimped by twificpimps and blowing up wise girls on twitter I love you my angel" To my perfectly Imperfect, who to me is just simply perfect Love you like a fat kid loves cake BG xoxoxoxoxox and to my bad ass beta you are simply the best..duh du duh duh better then all the rest…and all the rest of the lyrics, ya I'm a dork!

Italian translations!

Vuoi che te a calci in questa porta e vederti nuda, conosco il tuo caso mentire a me Mancini isabella

Do you want me to kick in this door and see you naked, case I know your lying to me isabella mancini

Papà, dammi un secondo!

Papa GIVE ME A SECOND!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey all, sorry for the small delay. Please before you read this chapter go to my profile and check out whom I envision these characters as. Some are the same but with different looks. It will help the story flow better if you have good visuals to how I'm seeing them as I write. Special shout out to my beta ohhayllno, who has her own character being introduced in this chapter. Love to my devoted Remoska, My sista from anotha mista Kerri, My freak nasty Shayna and of course my muse Perfectly Imperfect. God I love you guys!

Chap 3 Speak

EPOV

I woke to my phone chirping, Bella was snuggled into my side, hair sprawled out on her face and my chest.

_Chirp… Chirp..._

Bella whimpered and I grabbed at the phone, so not to wake her. She was sleeping so soundly.

"Hello" I whispered into the phone.

"Son, I'm at the front door with the boys." My father announced and hung up.

I slid my arm from underneath Bella, who plopped onto the spot where I was laying. I pulled the blankets over her and kissed her temple.

I let the boys in, which included Riley and put my finger to my lips, signaling them to be quiet.

We went into the kitchen and grabbed some beers out of the fridge.

I noticed it was only 11:45 but I wasn't surprised Bella and I crashed so early being that we couldn't keep our hands off each other and even went for round 3, once we went into the bedroom.

"So what do we know?" Carlisle asked a bit on edge.

"I had the girls followed home from the bar last night, and my guy informed me someone else was following them as well." I said sipping my beer.

"What do we know about him?" Riley asked angrily.

"Not much, just where he lives." Jasper spoke up.

"I have a few of the fellas looking into him and they are supposed to get back to me" I told them searching through the contacts in my phone to get an update.

"Marco, I need an update" I told him once he answered.

He told me he made a few calls to his connections with the PD and only got the name of a woman who owned the house he was at that night and the car he drove as well.

She was a waitress at an Irish pub, in our area, and her name was Valerie.

"We need to know more." Emmett growled.

"Stacy" Riley said.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Lita's younger sister, she's back from college tomorrow and wanted to get a job. I'm sure Lita and I could talk her into waitressing at the pub, she could get to know this chick and maybe who her male friend is." He said convincingly.

"Done" Jasper, Emmett and I all replied.

My father gave me a knowing look, the look that seriously, but simply said, we need to get to the bottom of this and fast.

"Was everyone involved with the kidnapping, handled?" I asked both my father and Riley.

"It's whispered throughout the ranks that someone from the inside had to of helped, but this rumor was never founded." Carlisle said clearly aggravated "Look, the fact is these women are very much a part of our Family as well, I want to include all of our resources as well." Carlisle said matter of factly.

He then looked to Emmett, who nodded knowing he would get the word out to our ranks and get it done.

"This has to be kept completely under wraps, no exceptions, and that comes right from Carlitto" My father demanded of us.

He calls Charlie by his given name when it comes to serious business.

"He knows?" I asked.

"Yes, he wants to meet with us and his captains at your bar tomorrow night. I think you should bring Lita and her sister" My father told Riley.

We all agreed and the fellas left a few moments later.

I crawled back into bed with Bella, snuggling her into my side again.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear, that I would not let anyone hurt her and then told her I loved her.

SPOV

Ugh, I was still jet lagged as all hell, and now I was being driven by Riley and my sister to some important meeting that I was asked to join.

I really liked Riley, he was crazy about my sister and even swept her off to Italy, only for her to ultimately come back talking non-stop about her three new best friends.

I knew Riley was connected in a big way, when Lita told me about it this afternoon, while helping me unpack. I heard her out about Riley's sisters, the kidnapping and now them possibly being in danger again. I interrupted her a few times when I saw her snatching a few articles of clothing to steal.

She was four years older than me, but we wore the same size in everything.

"Why do I need to go to this meeting?" I asked wondering what I had to do with it.

"The guy that has been following them is staying with a woman that works at a local pub. They know nothing about him and since you wanted a job, they were hoping you would work there, get to know the girl and maybe find out about this guy." She informed me.

"Leets", my nickname for her since we were kids, "I was hoping to make a little more money than just a waitress position." I said whining a bit.

"I have no doubt you will be compensated for helping out, but please, shut your mouth and let Riley do the talking for you." I huffed a little offended.

So here we were pulling up to a bar and my door being opened from what I assumed was a really well dressed bouncer, who grinned wide at me.

I looked over my shoulder at him, as Lita squeezed my arm to stop flirting and get serious.

The bar was busy, but we were escorted to a back room, that resembled a conference room. Many men old and young were sitting around it, sipping glasses of what looked like Brandy or a liquor of some sort.

"Ah, you must be Stacy" an older but extremely attractive man said while kissing both my hands.

"Yes" I replied simply

"Please have a seat child" he said motioning me to a chair next to Riley.

I tried to sit tall, as everyone stared at me.

"I am assuming, Lita explained things to you?" I nodded and he continued "Do you have any questions?" he asked.

I looked around as the whole table was stone faced and showing no emotion.

"As a matter of fact I do." I looked to him seriously "How long am I to stay working at this pub, this isn't exactly the living I planned on making when I came home." I stated bravely. "I also need to know who I am to contact with new information."

The man chuckled, who I presumed to be Charlie, since my sister called him that while apologizing for my forwardness and assumptions.

"It is fine, Lita dear, in fact it's quite refreshing to know she wants her bases covered and not a back story for this task." He then added "Stacy you will be paid generously for this as well as whatever you make at the bar." He then nodded and another man handed me a cell phone.

"There are several numbers programmed in there, the names are fake of course, but who you are speaking to will not matter, whatever information you find out, you call any of the numbers and give it to them. Your name is programmed and you will always receive an answer."

"What do you know?" I asked.

"What is important is what we don't" a smoking hot guy to Charlie's right informed me, he had a mess of a hair do and piercing green eyes, he was well built and clearly high ranking. "We do not know anything about the guy but even having more information on the girl will be helpful as well." He then smiled at me graciously.

"Ok" I replied.

As we were leaving, a huge muscular guy placed his hand on the small of my back, getting my attention, and handed me a large stuffed envelope.

He asked me to take this very seriously and just do what is natural, he laughed telling me he was not worried, especially if I was anything like my sister, and kissed Lita on her cheek.

I grabbed the hot guy's ass, as he opened the door for me again. I climbed in to Riley's car and waved at him through the window as we drove away.

Riley then told me I was to speak with no one about this, just the people who answer when I call, Lita and himself.

I was no idiot; I knew what that meant….

…they didn't trust someone in their own crew.

I wasn't worried until I started to think how dangerous this could be for me.

Riley, must have sensed my nerves and assured me in the rearview mirror, that he would never allow anything to happen to me. I smiled my appreciation and relaxed a bit.

I went right to bed, exhausted still from the flight. I fell asleep quickly hoping this would all go well when I show up at this pub tomorrow.

BPOV

The girls and I were at Edward's having a movie night, when half way during a sex scene Rose paused the movie, to ask…

"So how is Eddie in bed?"

I sighed and stared off into space, daydreaming of the night before.

"WOW, that good huh?" Ally said poking me out of my daydream.

"It was back to back explosive orgasms" I told them grinning. "And the man is exceptional at switching up positions to go deeper. Not to mention his stamina is unheard of."

"Hot!" Rose declared. "Emmett had my legs shaking violently when he went down on me last night!"

"Really?" Ally and I both asked intrigued.

"My god was it intense, what was crazy was right after I came he didn't let me come down, it was like he knew I had a more powerful one in there!" Rose told us exasperated and pointed too her hoo haw!

"Now that's hot!" I announced a bit in awe.

Rose and I both looked to Ally for her input.

"Jasper likes to be tied up." She told us daydreaming herself.

I was shocked "Really?"

"Yup" she said popping the P.

We all sighed; smitten with our individual sexual deviants we called our men.

The girls left after the movie ended, and I watched a car follow behind them.

I sent Edward a text describing the car and he replied saying it was one of his guy's. He also gave me the alarm code and said he would be back soon.

I crawled in bed, flipping through the channels, thinking back to the dream I had the night before. At least I thought it was a dream, I wasn't sure. Edward had told me he loved me.

There was no way I was going to spook him and ask if he said that.

I was sleeping naked since I dripped pizza grease on my tank top I wear to bed and had thrown it in his washing machine.

I woke up to Edward between my legs again.

His tongue was going to town on my clit and I reflexively grabbed at his complete disarray of hair, all while humming with pleasure.

He inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out of my pussy, while sucking my nub in between his teeth.

I could actually hear the lapping and slurping, good god this man was on a mission to bring me to a new height.

I let go of his scalp and grabbed the pillow under my head, gripping it not caring if I tore it in half.

The noises coming from my mouth were uninhibited and constant.

I felt the tight coil in my center; throb and my climax pulsate through me.

I sat up panting and calling out his name, I wondered in that second if he had the house wired on the inside, because he gently, without stopping, pushed me back down to the bed.

My insides hadn't calmed down and my outsides were incredibly sensitive, I was pulling away because of the sensitivity when he wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled me tighter to his face, this time frantically sucking at me.

"Edward" I chanted over and over. "It's too much, Oh…. My…. God" I yelped as he didn't stop and actually picked up the pace and moaned into my center.

He added a third finger and curled them, hitting that sweet spot deep inside.

I sat up with my arms holding me up stretched out behind me, I couldn't help it, and the feeling was so incredible I found myself pushing towards his face. He gave his tongue a break to talk dirty to me.

"That's right baby, give me that pussy" and dove back down again.

My legs started shaking and I screamed out profanities like a porn star.

I felt the quivering and the intense pressure push through and Edward yell "Fuck ya" as I squirted and he lapped up everything my body released.

I fell back on the bed, feeling Edward literally rub me up and down, bringing me down from the most intense climax I knew I have ever had.

"Jesus..Mary…and Joseph…." Where did you guys learn that?" I panted.

"Ah, I see one of your sisters has experienced it as well?" he chuckled.

"Uh huh" and "Rose" was all I could manage to breathe out.

"Well, it's been perfected through the three of us, and we fill each other in" Edward said "But truthfully I've never attempted the grand finale."

"I'll make sure to thank them for you" he said chuckling.

"I was thinking of a way to thank you!" I retorted.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked tweaking my nipple.

"Hmm? Are you up for anything?" I asked

Edward grinned "Bring it on baby!"

"Stand up!" I ordered, and he did naked in all his glory and fully erect.

I slid my body so that I was sideways on the bed and my head was hanging upside down over the edge.

He looked at me a bit puzzled then excited as I placed my hands on the back of his thigh and pulled him towards my face.

I had never tried this, but read in a Penthouse once that it was the best way to give deep throat, being that the man could literally slide into your throat without making you gag.

And Edward did just that, he started off slow, groaning and palming my breasts.

I massaged his balls which were hitting my forehead, and this sent him into a frenzy.

I could tell he was being careful but picked up his pace, cussing up a storm and begging me take it all.

When he talked like this, it was a huge turn on for me and I felt myself get moist again hearing his words.

He bent his knees a bit and gave my mouth his all. I was surprised at how much more comfortable this was, then just giving head the normal way.

Edward grunted and hissed nearing his release when I tucked my teeth more and hummed as loud as I could.

Edward gasped loud and screamed "Fuck Baby!" and came, I silently patted myself on the back, as I felt _**his**_ legs shake.

He slowly pulled himself out of my mouth and lifted my head as I scooted down so that it was flat on the mattress.

Edward plopped down on his back laying opposite me and rubbed my thigh.

"Well, if you don't want me to I won't, but I think I have quite the position to tell Jazz and Emmett about."

I giggled "I don't care, what you tell the guys, just as long as it's never discussed in front of me or used to make fun of me. I can promise Rose and Alice would agree"

"Well, I will have to remember that." He said sitting up and caressing my face.

"Please do" I told him. "I'm hungry" I said laughing.

"I think I have some of mom's left over spaghetti in the fridge." He advised me.

"Yummy that sounds good." I moaned.

"Let's go feed my princess then." He said helping me off the bed.

We sat in the kitchen, naked, eating Esme's re-heated spaghetti.

I woke up the next morning and noticed Edward was still asleep.

I slipped out of bed and jumped in his shower. When I was done, I threw on a bathrobe and headed to the kitchen, where I made a pot of coffee.

My cell rang and I ran to get it so it wouldn't wake Edward.

I hung up with Rose who was on her way to pick me up.

I kissed Edward on the lip's trying to wake him. He stirred and looked up at me groggily.

"I'm going out with the girls for the day if it gets too late I'm going to crash with them. Ok?"

He nodded, smacked his lips and rolled over to go back to sleep. I placed one more kiss on his shoulder and grabbed my purse.

EPOV

I paced Charlie's living room, surely digging grooves into the carpet. Emmett was on the phone cussing someone out, out of frustration.

Jasper just stared out the front window, willing a car to pull into the driveway.

It was now nine o'clock and not one of us had heard from any of the girls.

My father looked absolutely grief stricken, and Charlie was sitting on the stairs nursing another glass of Vodka.

Every member of both families was out on the streets looking for the ladies.

This was by far one of the scariest days in my life. I was sick to my stomach; I in fact threw up several times.

I held Bella's cell phone in my hand. I clutched it willing it to ring, knowing I would pay every dime I had in my many accounts right now, just to get her home.

I sat next to Charlie on the stairs, he handed me the Vodka, which I lifted and chugged several gulps full.

The burning in my stomach, was welcomed but it didn't take away the sickness I felt knowing that Bella was out there somewhere.

The house was now filled with people, on the phone, talking to people under them, who were out searching and even all the cops we had on the payroll.

The front door opened and we all looked up to Tanya, a bit wobbly yell out…

"Oh my god, who died?" she asked drunk, but panicked.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Charlie roared over the now silenced and stunned crowd of people.

Esme saw the look on Charlie's face and immediately realized, this was bad.

She was about to say something, when as if in slow motion it all went down badly, and I had a front row seat.

I watched as Bella's arm reached around to push her mother out of the way, the other arm up, in defense to say what had happened, when at the same time Charlie drew his arm back and it came down flying across Bella's face meant for her mother.

We all gasped as Charlie's slap sent her a few feet to the left toppling over the table in front of the couch.

Charlie ran to Bella's side realizing it was her he hit.

Bella smacked her head on the table and knocked herself out.

I was stroking her face trying to wake her when Rosalie roared startling everyone.

"What the Fuck PAPA?"

"Rose you guys have been gone all day! You haven't answered your phone and we thought you were kidnapped again, bambina, Bells walked in front of your mother." He confessed.

"So you were going to smack Mama?" Ally then shouted.

"Enough!" My father then screamed. "Where is my wife?"

"She's at home!" Ally said glaring at Carlisle. "She wanted a tummy tuck, to look better after birthing your three sons, you wouldn't support her, and so we took her."

"Bella said she woke Edward this morning to tell him, and she forgot her phone, and you were left a note, you ass." She screamed pointing at Emmett.

"Where?" Emmett argued.

"On your front door! Rose and I didn't want to wake you, but we knew you'd see it when you left so we put it there on the way to pick up Bella."

"I would've seen it, but I didn't go home last night, did you ladies consider that, did you consider anyone else but yourselves? I came right here when they said you guys were missing!"

Jasper and I both hissed and flinched realizing how bad that sounded, and how Emmett was about to feel the wrath of Rose.

Bella was coming too just as Rose turned her head, very much like the possessed chick that puked the green soup, with a look of pure rage at Emmett's confession.

She sauntered over to Emmett who looked more scared then I had ever seen him.

"MY consideration was with YOUR MOTHER!" Rose seethed "and I don't even care to hear another word out of your fucking mouth! Stay here, I want to show you something." She grinned with the most sinister smile and started toward the stairs and her bedroom.

Emmett gulped and bolted out of the house screaming "She's going to fucking shoot my dick off! I know it! Tell me when it's safe to come back in!"

Rosalie, sure as shit descended down the stairs wracking the chamber of her gun.

"That is it! What the hell is going on?" Tanya then roared, hair redder and more wiled when she was angry.

Charlie slouched his shoulders and gave up, telling everyone about the recent events. When he was finished, Tanya was teary eyed at the thought of something happening to her daughters again and looking apologetic to Charlie. Rose and Alice stared at their father clearly angry that he didn't tell them.

I watched as Jasper flagged Emmett back in from the front yard as Rose put her gun in her purse.

"I told Bella, and she didn't want anyone to worry until I could prove it was something worth worrying about." I confessed as Bella tried to get her bearings.

Ally then glared at Jasper who looked down sheepishly.

Emmett walked in sliding along the wall, steering clear of Rose. If this wasn't an intense situation I might've laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"So let me get this straight" Rose questioned, somewhat calmer "Bella knew someone may be out to hurt us because _**Edward told**_ her about it, My father hits my mother, little did we know, and because of this knocks his daughter out cold, and _**MY FUTURE HUSBAND **_stayed out all night and tried to make me feel bad for leaving a note and not knowing that?"

Bella then fully alert and hearing everything, looked to her father, enraged and eyes full of tears, grabbed her purse off the floor and bolted out the door, with Rose and Alice on her tail.

I ran after them as did Jazz and Emmett, but they locked the doors and sped out of the driveway.

All three of us ran back in the house to find our keys, but by the time we got in our cars the girls were long gone.

I smacked my arms on the steering wheel setting off the horn.

A/N as my beta would say, I am hiding in the corner… I had to give you something quickly because you guys were getting antsy again. But if you have read Push and Pull, you know I don't do angst and my drama gets cleared up quickly! So breathe my lovies! I will tell you, there is NO cheating in this particular story, and yes, the girls probably should've been more considerate, possibly, BUT the guys are all going to learn the lesson of talking to their mates so to speak! I love a groveling man! Xoxoxoxxo PS Yes the position Bella was in on the bed is possible, and much better for the guy. Just don't stay there long or you will get real light headed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry about the delay, FF was not allowing me to upload new chapters but thanks to my babygirl Kerri, I found a way around it. Hope you guys like the back to back chapter update, I gotta get back to push and pull for a few days, but you know you will see chap 5 before you know it. Love to my beta who is doing awesome with this story and push and pull. Hugs and sloppy kisses to tascha.

Here go's….

Chap 4

EPOV

My clock flashed 2:15 am, mocking me that no matter how much I stared at it, I was not going to get any sleep. My bed was cold and the smell of her was still on the pillows. Her soft, feminine fragrance was all over my house actually, taunting me to call her again.

After the girls stormed out of Charlie's house and drove away before we could catch up, all of us stood there not knowing what to do.

Charlie and Emmett were really punishing themselves and I even had to promise Emmett several times, that I would get Bella to tell Rose he was staking out their stalkers house at the request of Charlie and fell asleep.

I finally got a reply from Bella, who ripped her cell from my hand when she left.

She sent me a text that said she was fine and the girls just needed a breather.

I told her about what Emmett was asked to do and apologized for not informing her about what a heavy sleeper I was and how I didn't remember her waking me at all.

Her response was simply no apology necessary, we may have all overreacted tonight, just too much drama.

The last part is what worried me; the girls returned after having to leave because of drama, now the drama is back and possibly the danger factor as well.

I tossed and turned not being able to get my brain to shut off. I found myself facing the clock again, when I heard something outside followed by the beeping on the key pad.

I knew it was a good chance it was one of my brothers if not both, being that they were sulking somewhere not hearing from either one of their women. My father ran home with his tail between his legs hearing Alice shout out his non-support for my mother.

I heard the front door close and the dead bolt lock again.

I had butterflies in my stomach, knowing if it was Emmett he would've shouted out his presence by now.

I heard my bedroom door open and willed myself not to turn around.

There was rustling around with clothes and a soft press from body weight into the bed next to me.

I could smell her and feel her presence and it instantly soothed me.

"I know you are not asleep, I can tell by your breathing." Bella said chuckling.

I sighed instantly feeling better, just hearing her voice not filled with anger.

"I'm sorry Edward, I know we should've called and you guys had every reason to worry-"

I stopped her, by rolling over and attacking her lips. I held her tight in my embrace and felt her body melt into it returning the much needed kiss.

It was one of our kisses, the ones that say everything.

I hitched her thigh around my hip needing her to be as close as possible.

She pulled her lips back a small amount and whispered "I'm Sorry".

"I am too" I responded meaning it big time.

She nuzzled her face in between mine and the pillow and took a deep breath.

"I have something I need to ask you and its ok if your answer is no, I mean I would understand, believe me I am so not like this and….." Bella rambled muffled into the pillow and my neck.

"What do you need Bella?" I said softly.

She was quiet for a minute, regrouping I assumed, so I caressed her hair and waited.

She pulled her head back and placed it on the pillow in front of me.

We stared at each other for a minute and then she continued "I don't want to go home, my father and I will be fine, it's just"….and she sighed again "I just don't want to go home."

"Would you like to move in here with me?" I asked gently.

First she looked relieved, and then her face changed to weariness.

I knew that look; I've seen it many times before when people think of impending doom.

"Don't over think it, we haven't exactly done anything in a normal couple's timely fashion, so let's just ride it out and not put the norm of limitations on us. Ok?" I said caressing her cheek.

"Ok." She simply replied.

"That was huge for you wasn't it?" I asked chuckling.

"You have no idea!" she said struggling still with how easy she gave in.

"You want me to join you in the vulnerability?" I offered.

She nodded and bit her lip.

I sighed ready for confession, "You are the only woman I have wanted to stay the whole night."

She eyed me quizzically "Wanted or allowed?"

"Both" I said definitively.

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow signaling it was her turn.

"I have never made love to anyone before you?" she admitted biting her lip.

"Me neither" I said in agreement.

"I have never been in love before and wanted a woman to love me back, until you." I confessed biting my own lip and praying I wasn't about to be rejected. I could live with it; I would just work extra hard getting her to feel the same way.

"Did you tell me that in my sleep last night?" Bella asked looking at the ceiling.

"Yes" was my only reply not knowing what else to say.

"May I ask why?" she turned to me "It's important that I know why you think you do."

I turned and laid flat on my back and took a deep breath, Bella followed me and placed her chin on her hand on my chest watching me.

Here goes nothing I told myself.

"There isn't a why, it just is. I have never felt this way about somebody, I am not going to lie Bella, women have come and gone and fulfilled momentary needs and that's all. I know this is going to make me sound like a cock sucker but I never wanted more than that, till I saw you. I would've done anything just to talk to you. I knew then that you were different and when I had the chance to talk to you, my body took over as if your voice and thoughts alone weren't enough. I was completely captivated by you. You challenged me and never backed down, yet you demanded respect and made it obvious you would give it in return. You carried yourself with class and had no hidden agendas; it's refreshing to say the least. I've never met anyone like you and even when you're a brat and stubborn and I want to wring your neck, I still ask myself what I can do differently to meet you half way."

I watched as Bella climbed up my body, lying completely on top of me, one leg in between mine and the other on the side of me. She placed both her tiny, soft hands on each side of my face. I placed one hand on her backside and the other on her back.

"You couldn't have said that any better." She said as her thumb slid over my bottom lip, "and you don't have to worry, the feelings are mutual."

There were fireworks going off in my stomach and I pulled her down to capture her lips again.

I rolled us so that I was on top of her and kissed her passionately. She whimpered in my mouth as I did the same.

I pulled off my t-shirt that she threw on from the floor before climbing into bed with me.

I stroked her breast and wrapped my lips around her nipple, suckling it while I palmed and kneaded the other one.

Bella cooed and sighed.

I slid my hand up to her mouth, sliding my pointer finger inside.

I moaned at the way she sucked and nibbled on it, the same way she did my cock.

It was an incredible sensation and I grew impossibly hard by the small act.

Bella pulled my finger out and added a second one as I released her nipple with a flick of my tongue and moved to attend to the other breast.

I watched as her hand slowly descended down her body to play with herself.

"Holy Shit that's hot!" My dick was screaming.

She tweaked her clit and with two fingers entered herself all while sucking the life out of my fingers.

In a frenzy, and completely fucking turned on, I flopped on my back, pulling off my boxers at vampire speed.

Bella giggled at the rate I was going being that half a second ago my fingers were in her mouth while her nipple was in mine.

I jumped up, free of my boxers and kneeled briefly between her legs and in a flash they were wrapped over my shoulders as I entered her.

We both groaned out at the need to fill her body with my cock.

Her warm wet walls, wrapped around my cock felt like home.

Neither one of us wanted slow at this point.

I pushed my body completely down on top of hers, her legs still on my shoulders.

My weight and the position she was in was making her toes point to the headboard, where her hands were now clutching.

I slid in and out of her grunting.

"Baby not slow, Fuck me hard!" she ordered.

"Damn right" I said and slid my tongue into her mouth demanding access, our tongues collided, as did our bodies as I thrusted into her hard and fast.

I grunted loud every time my pelvis smacked into her wet folds. The position I had her in was erotic and accessible like no other.

Bella flailed, hair wild and everywhere and begged me over and over not to stop fucking her pussy. I loved hearing her talk like this, naughty Bella knew what she wanted and I was determined to get her to scream my name louder than ever.

We were both covered in sweat and obviously holding back for a powerful and explosive release, I could feel Bella's walls pulsate and tighten, which made my eyes roll in the back of my head from the pressure on my cock.

I pulled out and yanked her thighs and her body to the left and pulled her up into a doggy style position quickly.

Bella growled at the loss of my cock but stopped when I shoved it back into her. I gripped her hips and pounded them into her core. The smacking of her ass on my lower half sounded fucking hot mixed in with her yelps as I pounded the shit out of her pussy.

My grunting got a little higher pitched as did Bella's as it also matched the speed I was entering her with. We both screamed out our moans as I grabbed Bella's hair and pulled slamming into her over and over.

Bella shouted at the top of her lung's "Fuuuucccckkkkk Edward!" and came with a huge gush all over my dick and the bed.

This sent me to my climax that exploded and shot through me into her with one last hard thrust.

I pulled her up into my chest groping her breasts and biting down on her shoulder panting heavily.

She intertwined her fingers with mine, groping them bringing us both back down from somewhere high above.

Her head fell back on my shoulder as I nipped and kissed her neck, both of us still incredibly out of breath.

"Wow that was fucking incredible!" Bella gasped out searching for more air.

I hummed into her throat, sucking on her neck, with my approval.

The sheets were drenched with a mixture of sweat and Bella's juices, if it were up to me I would've never washed them, but Bella ripped them off the bed.

I went and turned the shower on and reached out pulling Bella into it as she was splashing water on her face from the sink.

I caught her in my arms as she was about to fall, and lifted her up against the cool tile, which made her hiss out of pleasure, and then I entered her again.

We were both exhausted but insatiable and made love slowly and with the finality for the night and everything that transpired and was said.

My dick was sore and I knew Bella's pussy probably needed an ice pack but we quickly threw on clean sheets and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

BPOV

The phrase, "snug as a bug in a rug" came to mind as I opened my eyes and stretched. The blanket was completely wrapped around me and my head was barely peeking out.

I pulled down the covers and listened for Edward who wasn't lying next to me.

I heard several different voices, some whispering and some not so quiet.

I heard Edward "Shhh" them loud a few times.

I looked at the clock seeing it was 10:07 am and dragged myself out of the glorious comforts of the bed.

I stood and immediately reached for my crotch which was screaming out in soreness. I sat on the edge of the bed, groaning and palming it.

CPOV (Charlie)

I did not sleep a wink, my mind kept flashing back to me striking my angel of a daughter and watching her go airborne.

I apologized profusely to my wife, who did the same clearly knowing I would've never laid a hand on her, and the fact that I was about to was the vodka and panic rearing its ugly head.

I felt the pain though, the pain in her eyes when she looked at me with sheer disappointment that I struck one of our daughters.

That was nothing compared to the pain in my heart when Bella's eyes pierced mine out of disbelief and heartbreak as she clutched her cheek.

Now here Carlisle and I stood with our wives in Edward's kitchen.

Esme was dopey, but somewhat mobile; insisted on this meeting after Carlisle told her everything that had happened.

She was determined to keep the kids together as she put it. She demanded that we sit the kids down, especially the girls, and tell them everything, her and Tanya being out of the loop as well.

So here we were bickering over the girls knowing and not knowing how to help them as couples.

I didn't know where any of my daughters were and I prayed they were safe. Carlisle called Emmett and Jasper and ordered them to Edward's house, as did Tanya with the girls. Bella hadn't answered her phone though and it broke my heart, knowing I failed her and my face was the last she would want to see.

Edward tried quieting us down several times, but to no avail.

I gasped and actually stopped breathing when I saw Bella enter the kitchen.

Her cheek was cut and pretty bruised. I hung my head and plopped on a chair as both Esme and Tanya saw it and shot daggers from their eyes.

Esme turned and got in my face screaming what a horrible man I was, Tanya mumbled how long I was sleeping on the couch and how cut off from the goods I was.

Carlisle nudged all of us as I lifted my head and watched as she walked into Edward's embrace. He stroked her cheek softly and they stared into each other's eyes. Bella nuzzled her face with his and they both closed their eyes and kissed, completely forgetting they had an audience.

If I hadn't felt like such a failure of a father I would've been jumping for joy, knowing they were alright and clearly in love.

I remembered when Tanya and I used to look at each other like that and even when Bella used to look at me, her daddy, with that kind of awe and I clutched at the pain in my chest, knowing she may never look at me like that again.

Rosalie was my champion, my beauty queen.

Alice was my loyal advisor, always putting me in my place and being the beautiful reason I wake up every morning.

But Bella, Bella was my Achilles heel, my princess, the air I breathe; she was the one that was the light in my eyes.

I watched as she whispered in Edward's ear and he nodded smiling. She left and retired back to the other room.

We eyed Edward as he pulled out a cool pack from the freezer and wrapped it in dish towel, holding up his finger signaling for us to give him a minute.

The boys nosily walked in the front door as I stared at Edward until he shut the bedroom door behind him.

Riley walked in behind them and glared at me viciously.

Not five minutes later the doorbell rang and I knew it was my other daughters.

They blew past us and went to Edward's bedroom and tapped lightly.

They went in and I heard them gasp clearly seeing Bella's cheek.

If it was possible to hunch any lower in shame, I would have.

Riley came running out of the bedroom, after going in there to investigate, fit to kill.

It took Carlisle and his sons to restrain him from getting to me, Carlisle shouted at him "To know his place!" reminding him not that I was his father but that I was the Boss.

"Enough!" Esme screamed, my Vicodan is wearing off and you don't want to experience my fucking wrath, now SIT DOWN! ALL OF YOU! "

Every one of the kids trickled to the living room and picked a seat on Edward's couch. Bella sat with Edward on the recliner in his lap.

I nodded to Carlisle who told everyone the whole story.

The fact that we always thought the kidnapping was planned with help from someone on the inside, the fact that they were never meant to be found, but Carlisle and his crew got wind of it and rescued the girls hence our now close friendship.

That earned looks from even the boys; I guess Carlisle never told them that.

He then told Rose that Emmett was asked by me to survey the house of the guy that followed them, and fell asleep. Carlisle even told them about Lita's sister and how she was helping.

Everyone was silent and letting it all sink in.

"Do we have to go back to Italy? I don't want to leave Jazz" Alice asked almost whispering.

"WHAT?" Rose shouted "Then he's coming with me!" Rose yelled pointed to Emmett.

"I am NOT leaving Edward!" Bella stood declaring angrily.

I grinned watching all three men settle down their women and individually promising them they would go no-where without them.

I looked to each parent who gleamed with pride.

"No, you do not have to go back to Italy" I finally spoke up "But since you know everything I hope you understand our concern."

I watched as each of my girls nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" Ally asked.

"I need you to be very careful and fully alert everywhere you go." I told them.

"And I need you to be completely accessible at all times. I will have someone at home with you constantly."

"I am home" Bella said a bit defiantly.

Everyone stared at her and she shrugged "I want to live with Edward."

"Uhm honey, you might want to discuss that with him?" Tanya told our daughter.

"What makes you think she didn't, did you hear me arguing?" Edward said holding Bella's hand. "Bella is moving in here and I will protect her."

I eyed him carefully, and he didn't back down.

I also watched as Jasper and Emmett say the same as both girl's smiled real big.

"Well, it would seem my daughters' safety is now in your hands" I told each of the boys.

All three nodded.

"When are we going to talk about how you knocked out your daughter?" Riley growled.

Everyone flinched and hissed at the subject.

Except Bella who shouted, "Shut the fuck up Riley!"

"I'm hungry, is anyone else?" Ally asked changing the subject.

"Why don't the six of you go grab some lunch" Tanya stood signaling we were done.

"Papa, we left the hotel and our stuff, will you pay for last night and make sure our things gets to the boy's houses?" Rose asked me.

"I'll take care of it Rosie." I told her my head still down.

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead and told her he was jumping in the shower as everyone went back into the kitchen, except for Bella and I.

We were quiet for a few minutes until I spoke first.

"I hurt you" I whispered.

"Yes" Bella replied simply.

"Not just your face?"

"Not just my face" she acknowledged.

"I am so sorry princess." I said looking at her face.

"I know Papa and I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered back.

I stood up and she ran into my arms, tears streaming down her face. I struggled to hold back mine.

"Edward will take care of me Papa, we love each other. You don't have to worry" she whispered into my chest.

I looked over to Tanya who was choking up with Esme peeking at our exchange.

"I know baby, we all could tell" I said kissing her hair.

We left after the kids decided to order subs and hang out by the pool at Edward's.

?POV

I walked in the house and slammed the door shut. Valerie flew off the couch and fell to the floor.

I glared at her stupidity and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, slamming that shut as well.

Valerie walked up behind me and put her arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes, and took another swig from my beer.

"Bad Day?" she asked me.

"Something like that" I mumbled feeling her fumble with my belt.

"Maybe I can make it better big daddy" she said pulling down my pants.

I turned around as she dropped to her knees, taking me into her mouth.

I was no fool; a blow job would take the edge off. I chugged my beer while plunging my cock in the back of her throat, I loved hearing the gagging noises she made since I was always too rough, not to mention she got so angry at me for doing it, she wouldn't speak to me for three days, and I could use the peace and quiet.

I looked down picturing it being one of the Mancini triplets. I pulled out and came all over her face; this would guarantee me an extra day of peace.

I tucked my dick back in my pants and watched as she ran to her room and slammed the door.

I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the hockey game, my thoughts held hostage on how to find them. They haven't returned to their fathers' house in weeks and no one knows where they are.

The stress was still palpable and I needed a release, one better than a blow job.

I saw her cell on the table and got an idea, that little minx she works with at the bar, is seriously hot. I thought I caught her flirting with me a couple of times and I wanted to test the theory.

She answered on the second ring all nice and expecting it to be Valerie.

"No, it's me, Valerie and I just had a big fight and I need someone to talk too." She then told me to come to the bar and talk if I needed to. Who was I to say no?

She was at the bar finishing her shift, I told her we fought because Valerie wanted it to rough, and I wasn't down with that. I also mentioned I caught her fooling around with another guy.

I could tell by the look of confusion on her face, Valerie had talked about me non- stop and probably told her I was in fact too rough, this angered me since I told the bitch to not discuss me with any of her friends.

I put on the hurt puppy dog look full force.

She wasn't buying it, this girl had serious spunk, she was no triplet but she had promise.

I left after that shot, seeing as she wasn't going to give it up. I drove back to Valerie's and quietly walked through the front door. I listened at her bedroom door and I didn't hear the TV, so I knew she was asleep.

I pulled my gun from my waist and opened the door.

I grabbed the pillow she wasn't laying on and placed it over her head.

This startled her and she squirmed, trying to breathe.

"I told you not to talk about me ever! Say Good Night Valerie"

_**Boom**_…..

SPOV

I couldn't get over how creepy he was last night. What really baffled me was how he talked like he was her boyfriend. The first time I saw him at the bar, they seemed like just friends, and later she told me they were old high school buddies.

Valerie talked about her boyfriend but never gave me the impression it was that guy.

I remembered his facial expression when I seemed confused, and I knew it was him and she was keeping him a secret and I probably just blew her cover.

I turned in my register to Sal the bar owner and flew to her place to warn her.

There were police everywhere, flashing lights and sirens, even news crews.

They pulled a body bag out as the firefighters tried to battle the blaze.

"Oh my god!" I gasped feeling the vomit rise in my throat and the anger welling up inside.

I drove past the house and headed in the direction of the club.

Thank god I remembered where it was and threw my keys at the valet.

The hottie, from before, saw that I was clearly upset and opened the door to the club and followed behind me.

I swung the office door open and saw every man jump up and reach for their weapons.

Carlisle and not Charlie was heading up the meeting and motioned for everyone to sit back down and relax.

"What can I do for you Stacy?" he asked me with a smile.

"Turn on the news" I said pointing to the T.V.

They all sat there and watched as the reporter explained how Valerie was killed due to a gunshot wound, and then her house was set on fire to get rid of the evidence. A neighbor heard the shot and saw the fire start out of her bedroom window and called the police.

Riley looked at me, and I nodded affirming his suspicions.

The dead girl was Valerie.

BPOV

The guys were real tense since the incident.

Jasper and Ally were having a bar-b-q to take all our minds off the situation, even if only for a little while. Ally was excited to show all of us the things she has done to her and Jasper's place.

Rose and I drove over together.

Emmett and Edward were at the bar and told us they would meet us there.

We pulled into the driveway, seeing they were already there.

I was wearing my favorite ripped up jeans and tank top, Rose was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tube top.

The place was hopping and people were having a good time. We walked in the front door, eyeing what Ally had done to the place, it was really nice but definitely all Ally, and there was no sight of Jasper anywhere.

"He let her do all this?" Emmett asked coming up behind us.

"Um it would seem." I said looking around chuckling.

There were dainty throw pillows and lush throw blankets draped all over the couch and an extravagant area rug.

I swore the boys bragged about Jasper's leather couch, but I wasn't seeing a leather couch, I saw a big foofy couch with a paisley design.

"Did she get rid of the famous couch?" I whispered in Emmett's ear, since Ally was walking towards us.

"Yup we have officially revoked his player card" Emmett whispered back followed by a bellowing "Hi" as Alice walked up.

"Are you talking about me?" She eyed him.

"Just your beauty" he said kissing her cheek and walking away.

Ally tinkled out a laugh and turned to point out all the things she did to the place. Rose and I listened and watched as she rambled on and on.

We followed her into the kitchen, when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me into a laundry room.

I was spun around and pinned against the door.

"Hm Déjà vu." I giggled as Edward attacked my neck.

"I couldn't help it; you look good enough to eat." He breathed into my ear.

I moaned and grabbed at his hair as he sucked on my ear lobe.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"Baby, you saw me this morn….." I attempted to get out till he rubbed my center through my jeans.

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted on the other side of the door, "Get off my sister and get your ass out here!"

I laughed and watched as Edward groaned and adjusted his pants.

"Cock-blocker" Edward growled at Alice as we left the laundry room.

"Whatever, get outside and help the boys on the grill" She told him pushing him towards the back door.

She watched as he closed the sliding door then whipped around to us, startling us.

"I need your help!" she shouted.

"What's up?" I asked

"Jasper and I are kind of not speaking" she told us.

"Why?" Rose asked.

She got up real close to us and whispered, "Jazz is jealous of my vibrators!"

"WHAT?" Rose and I roared.

"Shhhhh" she said frustrated at our volume. "I put them in the nightstand on my side, where he used to keep his porn and he got upset when he found them."

"Why?" I asked astonished, "Edward loves it when I send him a picture message of me using mine."

"See that's hot, Jasper says I shouldn't need it if I have him, then he got really angry when he saw I had several." She pouted.

"You have several?" Rose asked.

"Yes, don't you?" she eyed us.

"Just one" Rose told her while I nodded that was all I had as well.

"Anyway prudes, he hid them and I need to find them!" she whispered practically running into their bedroom dragging us with her.

We searched the room as quickly as we could knowing the boys would come find us sooner or later.

I ruffled through the closet and opened shoe boxes, and searched in folded clothes until I found what I was not expecting.

"Um Ally?" I said holding up anal beads and a flogger.

"WHAT IS THAT?" She shouted pointing.

"It comes with a note attached." I said and began to read "My dearest Alice, I knew you would look for your MANY toys so I left this for you. If you are willing to play with these then I will allow your little vibrating friends back in the bedroom!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhh" Alice growled stomping her foot, "this is war!"

Rose and I cracked up laughing at her face, which was full of frustration and determination.

"Help me!" she yelled tearing off her clothes and pulled on one hell of a naughty nightie from a box in her top drawer.

"Take a picture with my phone and send it to Jazz!" Rose did as she was told.

Ally then grabbed an even naughtier nightie and wrapped a bathrobe around her body and we booked it to the spare bedroom.

We heard Jasper, come in the house chanting "Nice, where are you baby?"

We snuck back through the living room and crept back into the master bedroom, as Jasper left searching the house.

We took one more picture of her buck naked, sent it and scurried out back, while Jasper was looking for her in the garage.

About 20 minutes later he walked out scratching his head, seeing her there.

"What the hell?" he asked laughing walking up to all of us.

"Well" she purred at him "I'm not an evil woman I wanted you to have a visual of what you will NEVER SEE AGAIN UNTIL YOU RETURN MY PROPERTY!" she finished at full scream, nostrils flaring.

Jasper stood there dumb founded.

"I mean it Jasper Whitlock Cullen or I will use the present you left on me, on you while you are sleeping!" she roared again.

Jasper nodded and gulped knowing she meant the anal beads.

I fell back into Edward's chest laughing, as Rose bent forward in between Emmett's legs losing her shit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked baffled.

"I'll tell you later." Rose whispered to him.

"Don't you dare Rosalie!" Jasper yelled pointing at her.

"What are you gonna give me for my silence?" she asked lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

Jasper sighed and signaled for her to bring it on and name it, knowing if Emmett got wind of the anal beads he would be clowned for life.

"Hmmmm?" Rose leaned back into Emmett thinking "A thousand dollar shopping trip and your car for a week."

"My Corvette!" He yelled out astonished.

"Yup" she said popping the P.

"Urghhhhh" he growled out of disbelief.

Rose grinned at him as he dropped his head and pulled out a credit card and took a key off his key ring, and handed them both to her defeated.

"Wait, how do I know he won't get it out of you?" Jazz asked pulling his card and key back.

"Oh you are gonna buy me an outfit, that Emmett has been dying to see me in. It will be enough for him to give up wanting to know, trust me." She purred.

"Ooh the red one?" Emmett asked bouncing in his seat when Rose nodded.

We spent the afternoon drinking and eating. As well as one by one being tossed in the pool.

At about 9pm Edward and I decided to head home, we said our goodbyes and walked hand in hand out to Edward's car.

I was teasing and palming his cock in the front seat, when he went rigid and focused on something in the rear view.

I sat back in my seat and watched as he made a call and calmly said…

"Ya it's me, we just turned off Jasper's street, he's following us."

****A/N So there it is my freaky deaky creatures! Hope you all liked the sex scene I liked writing it Woo Hoo. I am so loving the reviews and praise for wise girls I hope you check out Push and Pull too, and I am ABSOLUTELY going to collaborate with perfectly imperfect with another story! Imagine that she liked my shit and said hey I got an idea, I love getting those and just running with them, so If you wanna see some idea's pop up in this story, don't be afraid to tell us what you would like to see with this story, we love ah ha moments! Xoxoxo all love heidiCullen


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok all, so we are about to get graphic, if you can't handle it skip down, but you have issues if you can't you are reading a gangster story after all. HELLO? LOL Wets sloppy kisses to my Tascha, to bad she doesn't have the equipment, cause we both have serious freaky imaginations, hence this story! Love to my sista's from other mista's -My sweet Kerry, Shayna, LadyTwi and my killer Beta Stacy.

Chap 5 They're OUR Women

BPOV

"Where's Emmett?" Edward roared into the phone, while keeping a watchful eye on the rearview.

"Ok I see him back there, he's behind the fucker." He said into the phone, talking to Jasper, I supposed.

"Jazz, make sure you guys block him in, and drag him into the garage."

Edward hung up the phone, and kept his eyes on the road, simultaneously looking in the rear view every few seconds.

I watched as Jasper drove next to us but stayed back a bit.

"Baby, I want you to go in the house and lock all the doors." Edward told me forcefully.

"You must be out of your fucking mind!" I said glaring at him, daring him to challenge me.

He sighed loud but didn't take me up on the dare.

"Baby, I am not sure if you want to see me like this."

"Like what?" I asked "Beating the shit out of the fucking punk, stalking us."

Edward nodded.

"Hell ya I want to see that, are you high?" I informed him shocked.

"Hold on" Edward said as he took our street corner really fast and slammed on his brakes in front of our house.

Emmett came close to hitting us as he flew at us from the front and cut off the street so the guy couldn't swerve around us and drive away.

We watched as he tried to go in reverse but Jasper blocked him that way too.

I watched as he sat in the front seat slamming his fists on the steering wheel.

All three of them walked up to the car, guns drawn, screaming for him to get the fuck out of the car.

I stepped out of the car, hitting the garage door opener, as Emmett punched the guy's window, sending pieces of glass falling to the road.

Emmett and Jasper dragged his ass into the garage as I hit the button to close it.

He was thrown to the floor, where Jasper and Emmett took turns kicking the shit out of him.

He started to spit up blood from the face shot's Jasper got in.

"Enough!" Edward yelled as I took a seat on top of the drier.

He took a quick picture on his camera and sent it to someone, a few seconds later his phone rang.

"Stacy? Is that him?" he asked angrily "Are you SURE?" he shouted even more pissed

He then hung up and slammed his phone down on his work bench.

Edward walked over to the guy who was getting up on his knees and pointed his gun right in between his eyes.

"You have no fucking idea, how much I love that woman, so don't try my patience, who sent you?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

Ya, I was seriously moist.

"HOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!" My poonani screamed from below.

The guy actually laughed at Edward, which pissed me off BIG TIME.

I got up and walked in front of him, glaring at Edward again, daring him to say something.

I stood in front of him, as he grinned at me, licking the blood from his lip.

"You have nothing to say?" I screamed frustrated.

He continued to stare at me, so I grabbed Edward's gun and placed it at his crotch, exactly where I wanted too and pulled the trigger.

The gun went off and the guy screamed bloody murder, grabbing at his dick.

I chuckled as he felt around realizing I shot just below it, but the vibrations from the bullet were felt in his sack.

I bent down pointing the gun back at his crotch "Now I will let you wonder if I missed or just wanted to see you sweat, either way we both know I probably won't miss again" and I winked at him.

"Also, I can't tell you how turned on I am, watching my man beat the shit out of you, so as far as I'm concerned he can keep this up for a while" I whispered in the guy's ear, cocking Edwards gun at his crotch.

"I was just supposed to follow you" he said gulping as I pushed the barrel of the gun on his balls, which was still hot from the first fire.

I stood and turned toward Edward, blowing him a kiss.

He rolled his eyes but smirked.

I shrugged, "you men and your twig and berries, they are quite important to you."

Emmett chuckled and Jasper winked at me, both clearly proud.

"Who told you to follow us?" Jasper said laced with disdain

"I was told to follow her." He said pointing at me "and the other two"

"Now that was just fucking stupid", I said chuckling watching as each guy was boiling angry.

"You should've just stuck with who sent you, you retard, now look what you've done." I chanted pointing at the livid looks on the guys faces.

"What the fuck do you want with our women?" Emmett roared loud as hell

"I don't want your women, He paid me a thousand dollars to keep track of where they are at all times."

"He? Who the hell is He?" Jasper growled at the guy.

"I didn't ask his name? All I know, is he was supposed to be a Captain, until Carlito wasn't disposed of, Now he's gotten a whiff of the ladies and wants them for himself, Especially, that one." He finished pointing to me.

"Disposed of, you mean when the kidnapping went down?" Edward asked him

"Kidnapping, what kidnapping, that hasn't happened yet?" The guy answered them confused

"He intends on kidnapping our ladies?" Jasper roared pulling out his gun and slamming it into the guy's mouth, clearly breaking some teeth, you could actually hear the crunch and the guy moan in agony, eyes watering.

"Jazz, what the fuck, he isn't going to be able to talk." Emmett argued

"He can blink" I informed them with an eye roll.

"Does he want Charlie?" Jasper screamed at him

The guy blinked twice.

"He was involved with the kidnapping almost twenty years ago?" Jazz asked again.

He still blinked twice.

"What the fuck?" Emmett cursed pacing confused

I stood up again and went to the guy, "He wants us?"

He blinked once

"To keep as his own?" I asked again

Another solo blink.

"Is this guy a sick fuck or what?" I asked dumbfounded

He blinked once again

Jasper removed his gun, as the guy reflexively grabbed his mouth, groaning with the pain.

"He's a collector and he wants the three of you, and one from a bar." He told us on his own.

"And you were going to tell him everywhere the women were, so he could grab them." Edward asked furious.

"He's a collector, that's all he ever says to us."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Emmett asked shoving him, flying into the front of the drier, with a loud yelp.

"I don't know, that's just what he always says." The guy gasped out spitting up more blood."

"Well, I am not about to let you tell him, everywhere the ladies have been" Edward sneered as Jasper pulled out a large tarp, and I flew into the house.

I had just booted up my laptop when I heard three shots.

Twenty minutes later the guys came in through the garage, looking at me as I stared at the laptop, in shock.

"Baby, I told you I didn't want you to see that." Edward whispered worried about my state of mind.

"Oh…ooohhh, no I don't give a shit about him, it's just….well, this..." I said pointing to the computer.

"What is it Bella" jasper asked me

"A collector, in this situation, is a psychopath or serial rapist who collects women!" I said watching each of their faces turn from anger to fear.

"I think this guy is a serialistic fuck, who captures women and keeps them somewhere, and I think Rose, Ally and I are on his list and I have a feeling the girl at the bar he was talking about is…"

"Stacy" Edward finished for me.

Just then all three jumped on their phones.

Before I knew it the house was packed, with people, many I had never even met, but who were clearly important ranks throughout the two families.

Stacy stood in our doorway, as guys were shouting about what to do.

I walked over to her, after the fifth time Edward came to me to kiss me and stroke my face, it was like he thought I was going to poof and disappearing the middle of thin air, in our home, filled with protective figures.

I humored him each time though.

I walked up and introduced myself.

"You're my sister's best friend?" she asked

"One of them" I shrugged

"Thank you so much for keeping tabs on this guy." I told her sincerely "You want a drink"

"I thought you would never ask" she chuckled

I poured to huge glasses of wine and handed her one.

"Why did Riley say I needed to be here?" she asked me not beating around the bush.

I wasn't one to beat around the bush, either, so I told her.

"Well, it seems the four of us are his next targets in his sick twisted game of hostile takeover" I said chuckling

She didn't laugh and I immediately felt bad.

"You're not worried?" she asked me shocked

"Are you kidding I'm about to shit in my 35 dollar Victoria's Secret panties, but I refuse to allow him to make me feel like a victim, so anger always helps me deal with it better." I shrugged

"Anger, that looks like denial to me." She said straight faced.

"God, you are so a younger version of your sister" I said leaning into her close "And I love that!" "Of course it's some version of denial; I would be a fool not to be." I said giggling feeling my fourth glass of wine.

She smiled at me trying to find the humor in all this, just as I was.

The truth was, I was terrified, absolutely terrified but I meant what I said; I would not be a victim.

EPOV

When some of the fella's removed the body from my garage and Bella was working on her third glass of wine, I chugged the patron I had in the freezer.

Both Emmett and Jasper were as clearly disturbed as I was.

The fact of the matter was, dealing with a traitorous climber trying to work his way up our connected food chain, was definitely something we all could handle, and have handled on several occasions.

But a psychotic nut, wanting to own and keep our women, to torture and rap was something none of us knew how to move forward with. My father got in contact with a big wig at the PD and found out several women in the tri state area had been missing and never found, they had no leads, and now were wondering if they had a serial rapist on the loose, or worse a serial killer, though no bodies had turned up.

Scarier than that, clearly this guy was connected in one of the surrounding families and we needed to find out how and fast. Once he discovered, his hired man was not returning, he could go deep underground for a while or forge ahead with his plan unbeknownst to us.

I watched Bella like a hawk, and almost cowered in pain every time she caught me and smiled. I would get visuals of her beaten badly and tortured in ways that made my stomach twist in horrible pain.

I watched as both my father and Charlie caught glimpses of her, with loving stares as well.

It may not be official, but the two families were definitely united because of these three beautiful creatures, and now a fourth being that Stacy was Lita's sister.

Tonight was by far the biggest gathering in the city's history. Top guys from every surrounding family were here to offer help however they could, and any unresolved business issues were put on hold.

It was unheard of, but when the girls were kidnapped many years ago, that was unheard of as well. You never fucked with a wise guy's family, it just wasn't done.

So now everyone wanted to help.

Especially when we were told Carmen, hadn't been heard of since the dinner at Charlie's and another daughter from a Northern Illinois family was missing as well.

"So were dealing with a fucking lunatic, who likes to kidnap and torture Wise Guy's daughters?" One of the heads of another family shouted.

This was bad, and we all knew it.

Rosalie and Alice walked in a few minutes later both than enveloped in the arms of Emmett and Jasper.

When they were filled in with all that was going on, the both of them ran to Bella and they embraced.

We all watched and listened as they yelled and cussed to each other, you would've thought there would be tears and fear but not our women; they were pissed, really really pissed.

"Ok so this comes down too, one guy, that we know of" everyone nodded listening to Charlie "One guy that is sick, was once promised he would be high ranking in a family, wasn't and in his fucked up emotional persona, he decided to rebel by abducting our daughters?"

"It looks that way" Jasper retorted.

"Wait, we don't know that he hasn't had these desires and has been fulfilling them all along." Carlisle instructed

"You mean, anonymous women, but since he was passed up now Wise Girls?" I asked

My father nodded

"Holy fuck, we are dealing with one sick mother fucker." Emmett added

I looked over and saw the girls weren't in the kitchen, I looked to both Emmett and Jazz all three of us flew to my bedroom, finding all four girls, Stacy included passed out on Bella and I's bed.

When my blood pressure went down, I went back to the living room, where everyone sat and collapsed in a chair, my face in my hands.

"Son?" Charlie said placing his hand on my shoulder, him calling me son definitely got my attention and I looked at him.

"I want to take Bella away from here for a little while." I told him honestly.

I watched as Charlie debated this and then looked to my father, who nodded his approval.

"It will give us time, to observe, who questions where the girls are." My father told Charlie.

"So then all six of us should go" Jasper spoke up.

"Yes" Charlie said hesitantly, obviously battling how he just got his daughters back and now they would be leaving again.

"When you guys return, I think it would be best for you all to stay together, keep a watchful eye on each other at all times, that way the girls are never left alone.

All three of us walked in the bedroom, where the girls were fast asleep.

I watched as Emmett and Jasper both lifted their women and carried them to my other guest rooms.

All of us guys decided to purchase homes with enough bedrooms, for each of us to crash at, if needed.

I could hear Charlie raise his voice to Riley, insisting that he, Lita and Stacy, come with us on a little vacation.

Riley hated the idea, of not staying here and helping to find the prick, but gave in when Charlie talked about some R & R with Lita and keeping Stacy safe.

After I saw everyone out and set the alarm, I sat on the couch with another large glass of Tequila and opened Bella's laptop again.

I was searching destinations and flights when the boys joined me, clearly still stressed and needing to relax, and each carrying their own liquid medicine.

"So where are we going?" Jasper asked chuckling

"You think this is humorous?" I asked him a bit aggravated

"Man, seriously, look at the situation. We each find a woman who completely knocks us off our feet, they happen to be triplets, a fantasy of any man with a pulse, they are born into the life, yet are independent and challenge us and now some crazy fuck stick wants to collect them, and harm them, now we are going to sweep them away on a much needed couples vacation. Let's face it; you can't make this shit up." Jasper ranted while laughing again

I did too, you really couldn't write this shit.

Emmett was off in his own world sipping his drink and staring at the ceiling.

"What's up with you?" I asked him

"Oh I'm just picturing Rosie, in a tiny bikini, rubbing oil on my chest while I chug a Corona." He played out the fantasy with perfection since both Jasper and I started to imagine our women the same way.

"Brilliant" I whispered high fiving Emmett and frantically looking up exotic places for us to go to.

"Hawaii?" Jasper added

"Nah, more secluded" Emmett retorted

"The Bahamas?" Emmett offered

"I got this one" I eyed them and typed it into the computer, turning it to show them once it came up on the screen.

"Hell Ya!" Emmett shouted throwing me the high five.

"Bora Bora, Nice!" Jasper said grinning wide.

I started to book the tickets for all nine of us, when I wondered how out of place Stacy was going to feel with it being all couples.

So I stood and went back to my bedroom and woke her, which in turn woke Bella.

I told them the plan and Stacy looked sad being that she was going to be alone, when I offered for her to bring someone she lit up and looked devilish.

"Who?" I asked

"Well, there is a hottie that stands outside your bar, we flirt with each other.

I knew who she was talking about, Jake mentioned both times he saw her, he thought she was smoking hot.

I went back to the living room and had Emmett call him.

He couldn't say no, you never question authority when you're a wise guy, and I mean really who would say no to Bora Bora, and a smoking hot female.

I wasn't surprised when Emmett hung up with him, and nodded.

So I booked the tickets, now all ten of them.

Five couples in Bora Bora, this was going to be quite the adventure and I had a feeling no one was going to be sexually frustrated, maybe even Stacy and Jacob.

********A/N Sorry for the short Chapter but as you can see, Bora Bora is calling for me and I didn't want to split it up and add it to this chapter. Let me know what you think, and what you want to see, please guys I know I'm hitting the sweet spot with you all if I add scenes you mention you would like to see, the Jacob character is for my viewers who didn't like him a bad guy in Push and Pull and for all who wanted another story of group fun, it is not going to be as constant as Push and Pull seeing this story is different, but I will give you a bit of it with some hotness.****************


	6. Chapter 6

A/N My apologies for the late update my awesome reviewers and if you don't review shame on you, how is a girl supposed to know what you like and what you don't, and let me just say if you don't like where this is going, please review and tell me Tascha and I will fix it, if we feel you are right. Any-who this one is for my sweet Kerri who tweeted me awesome breaking dawn photos HOT! Can't wait for NOVEMBER! And to my shayna who was very particular with certain graphic scenes love you baby girl, and always to MY Perfectly PERFECT Love your gutz honey. Stacy you are the bomb and I do not tell you nearly enough, My beta is KICK ASS! Now look at my profile for what the girls are wearing I didn't get to into it cause I wanted to get more particular with the lovin! Ah here we go….

Chap 6 Bora Bora

_I could feel the wetness dripping down my thighs as I watched him beat the shit out of the guy, blood spilling all over the garage's concrete floor. I was intensely aroused as he licked his lips catching a glimpse of me sitting on the dryer. All I wanted to do in that moment was turn the dryer on and have him take me right there, while the prick watched from the floor in a pool of blood. Edward stalked over to me, and as if he read my thoughts, switched the dryer on and ripped my top down exposing my breasts, nipples pointing to the heavens and demanding suction. He ripped off my bottoms and my panties, I was stunned knowing that was his favorite pair, but my thoughts were clouded when he shoved several fingers inside me while attacking my nipples. I grabbed his ass and pulled him as close as I possibly could, wanting so badly to have his incredible cock inside of me…_

"Bella, are you awake? You're thrashing, are you ok?" Stacy whispered waking me from my dream

There was hustle and bustle throughout the house as I was woken by her, with a splitting headache I may add.

"Ugh" I moaned rolling over into Stacy "Damn, I had too much wine"

"I agree" she said grabbing at her forehead.

"What in the hell is going on out there." I asked her as I rubbed my temples.

"I'm not sure, something about Bora Bora; at least that's what I keep hearing the girls shout." She whispered attempting to go back to sleep, clearly no longer worried about me"

I rolled over and climbed back into Edward's side, silently thanking how knocked out he was and my tossing and turning from a surprising but hot wet dream didn't wake him.

Thank god we had a king sized bed, or the three of us on top of each other, so to speak, would be quite awkward.

I felt him rub my back, him now waking up at my cuddling as well.

"My, my Stacy, how lucky you must be, I really didn't think Bella would ever allow another woman into our bed" He said chuckling as her and I giggled.

"Ok now we have to get up and pack, catching up with the others." Edward announced pointing to the noise going on in the rest of the house.

"Baby what are you up too?" I said eyebrow raised at him.

He pulled a t-shirt over his head and leaned down to me, still comfy in our bed….

"I'm taking you to a luxurious island in the middle of nowhere, to do unspeakable things to you." He said kissing my neck.

"Holy crap!" I wasn't dreaming that?" Stacy screeched while sitting up.

"Nope, and in fact I think Jacob should be here by now." Edward managed to get out still keeping up with his attack on my neck.

She flew out of my bed and running into my closet, then realizing it wasn't the bathroom, ran to go find it.

Edward and I, at this point were cracking up at her, especially when she stubbed her toe on the dresser corner.

As soon as the bathroom door shut and locked, Edward really went to town, rolling on top of me and groping my breasts.

"I slept in bed with two hot women last night, do you have any idea how horny I am right now." He growled into my ear, nibbling on it.

"Horny? Yes, Tortured? Definitely, Getting Any? No way!" I mocked his laughing; "Now unless you want me to pee on you, you better take your hand from in between my thighs and let me get to the bathroom." I said pushing him off me.

I looked over my shoulder grinning at him lying on the bed.

I banged on the bathroom door shouting at Stacy "Clearly, we are going to get to know each other on an exotic island, with really hot men, but if you don't open this door, I'm going to find the suitcase Lita packed for you and pee in it, there now we know each other, now let me in or call my bluff!" I ranted continuing to bang on the door, while Edward laughed from our bed.

Stacy opened the door, with a look, that clearly said "You wouldn't"

I nodded as if I would and pushed her aside too pee.

After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I left our bedroom to see what was going on.

Edward was carrying several pieces of luggage into our bedroom, winking at me.

I poured myself some coffee and watched the commotion.

There was a guy sitting at the breakfast bar, I held my hand out and introduced myself.

I found out his name was Jacob, he was very sweet and couldn't take his eyes off Stacy who was giving articles of clothing to add to her suitcase that Alice thought would look good on her.

I eventually went to our room, to pack as Edward was pulling out lingerie and tossing it in my suitcase as well.

"Really?" I asked laughing holding up a pair of crotch less underwear.

He shrugged and then gave me a huge grin.

As soon as his back was turned I put half of them back, and added about 5 bathing suits instead.

About two hours later, Ally and Rose making several more trips to their places for different outfits, we headed to the airport.

The plane ride was hilarious 12 hours of pure antics, each couple attempting to join the mile high club and failing miserably.

When Edward talked me into our turn to try, winking as if he had an idea to make this work, I followed him to the back restrooms.

He opened the door for me, looked around and then climbed in the small space behind me.

I hated the smell, and it was an incredibly small space.

I tried to turn around to face him, which ended up being so much harder then it looked.

He stopped me, leaning to the side to put the lid down on the raunchy toilet, he whispered for me to put my knee on it.

He pushed on my back to lower me, and lifted my skirt pushing my panties aside lowering his zipper and entered me from behind.

He was swift and vigorous and holy shit it felt so good.

I began to moan when I felt Edwards hand cover my mouth which was incredibly hot as well.

"Shh baby, we could get a huge fine…" he ended the sentence with several grunts of his own.

I placed both my hands on the back wall of the tiny commode as Edward thrusted me forward banging my pussy into oblivion.

His hand was still covering my mouth, as I bit my tongue trying not to scream out as my orgasm blasted throughout my body.

Edward quietly moaned out his climax, pulled out of me, and then spun me around for that kiss I wanted as soon as we entered this tiny bathroom.

He zippered his pants and washed his hands as I adjusted my panties and skirt.

We left to go back to our seats getting jealous glares from our friends.

I heard a slap and knew it was Rose hitting Emmett for not being able to pull it off when it was their turn.

I snuggled into Edward who chuckled hearing the slap as well.

I felt someone lift my feet in the seat next to us as I lay in Edwards lap taking a cat nap.

"Dude how in the hell did you pull that off, the space was so small." I heard Emmett ask Edward

"You got to bend her over." Edward told him simply

Seconds later I heard Edward laugh, I surmised it was because Emmett was dragging Rose back to the bathroom for attempt number two.

Edward stroked my hair waking me out of my slumber as the stewardess was asking what everyone wanted to eat for dinner.

I ordered the chicken while Edward ordered the pasta; we munched on both and then took some Tylenol pm, sprawling out as best we could in the small seats to catch some sleep.

Alice was giggling in the seat behind us and I knew it was her and Jasper fooling around, especially when Jasper groaned, Edward tossed a magazine over the seat, which hit Ally in the head with a loud "OUGH!"

We turned around and saw her under the blanket attending to Jasper.

"Oh shit, sorry, Ally honey." Edward laughed

We pulled down our TV from above and put on our headphones getting into the movie the airline offered.

I fell asleep half way through The Green Mile.

Edward woke me a while later to go to the bathroom.

After about 15 minutes of him not returning, I got up to go see if he was ok.

I watched as four flight attendants surrounded Edward giggling.

I cleared my throat when I saw Edward's look that screamed "Help Me!"

"Ladies" I nodded at them "I've come to steal my better half back, do you mind?" I smirked pulling Edwards hand and the rest of him out of the lion's den.

He huffed as we sat back in our seats.

I giggled "You're a hot piece of ass, babe."

"I thought I was going to be mauled back there." He told me exasperated

I laughed at him again.

"Thanks for the rescue by the way" he whispered feeling up my thigh and grabbing it tightly.

I shrugged telling him nonchalantly "It's my job"

"Really?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"uhm hm" I moaned into his mouth granting him access to one of our famous mind boggling kisses, which always led to other things.

On that note, I felt Edward's fingers tickle their way towards my panties, under the blanket he draped over us.

I grinned into our kiss as he moved them to the side and pushed two fingers into me, twisting his hand as he entered and exited my core.

The kiss was as it always is, incredible and Edward fingering me under our blanket felt amazing.

He didn't allow me to come up for air and I reached down to stroke him just as sensually.

I couldn't tell which was better, the act we were pulling off, or the fact that we were doing it on a plane, under a blanket as secretly as we could. It was erotic and intense the feeling of enjoying ourselves and not wanting to get caught.

I came hard and watched as Edward stopped the kiss and brought his fingers that were once inside me, into his mouth.

I stroked him hard several more times and pointed his cock toward my stomach, where he released all over it. He cleaned me up with a beverage napkin and laid his head on my chest. We were barely stretched out and comfortable in our row of seats but managed to fall asleep again anyway.

I woke up to the flight attendant asking us to sit up since we would be landing soon.

I felt the humidity as soon as we stepped out of the air conditioned airport, it was stuffy but incredibly relaxing.

You could smell the vacation in the air.

Everyone was really tan and all smiles.

We had to take a boat to the part of Bora Bora that we would be staying at. The water was crystal blue and you could see all the fish and water life swimming from the surface.

We were greeted with drinks with fruit and umbrellas and you could see that each of us was mesmerized by our surroundings.

Each couple had a luxurious hut that was built on the water and I hoped Jacob and Stacy were ok with sharing one, though Edward thwarted my worrying by telling me they attempted the mile high club as well.

"Damn, they don't waste time with the wooing phase do they?" I asked astounded

"We didn't" he laughed reminding me how we didn't waste time either.

We told everyone we would meet at the main resort for brunch after we all unpacked.

Our hut looked exactly like the ones in couples retreat and I ran into the bathroom, yelling "Baby you can see the fish through the floor!"

I heard Edward crack up and yell from out back his version of Vince Vaughn's line of Jacuzzi into the ocean and ocean back into the Jacuzzi.

We both cracked up at the lineup of lotions on the table behind the couch.

He said pointing at them "I better not have to use those like Jon Favreau. Hey do you think they have a singles island?" Edward said back to back chuckling.

"Keep that up and you will be using that lotion!" I screamed from the bedroom

EPOV

I changed into board shorts and a white t-shirt and waited outside for Bella, she came out in a beautiful wrap and flip flops.

I quietly cheered at how lucky I was, the woman looked absolutely amazing in everything.

We decided to walk back to the main house to meet everyone for brunch.

We watched Jacob and Stacy hand in hand in front of us. They looked at each other as if they had known each other for years. It was endearing and I knew they were going to be an item after this vacation.

Bella and I walked and made small talk about how green everything was and the beauty of this place. We both knew we weren't going to want to go home.

We caught up to Stacy and Jacob and all of us went into the restaurant together.

It was very tropical and extravagant. We were all surrounding a massive table full of fruit and sandwiches and all different types of cheese and bread.

Emmett looked like he was salivating and had died and gone to heaven.

Bella and I both had a sandwich and some fruit and almost lost our appetite watching Emmett inhale his food as if it was his last meal.

Stacy was making goo goo eyes at Jacob and Ally and Lita were talking about hitting the local shops.

Riley and Jasper were talking about renting some Jet skis that perked my attention.

"Count me in!" I told Riley and Jazz

"Ooh me too me too" Bella announced all excited.

"We'll get five skis and let the girls drive a bit." Emmett said eagerly.

"Excuse me?" Rose said glaring at him.

"Baby, they can be pretty powerful, it might be better if you ride with me." Emmett tried to reassure her.

"Oh it's so on now little man! Bring it on" Rose chided him and left the table Bella and the rest of the girls following her toward the Jet Ski rentals.

Jasper placed some cash on the table and went to follow them. "I think were about to get our asses handed to us."

"I agree, all cause of big mouth here." I gestured to Emmett and his big mouth.

We watched as the girls all took off their wraps and sundresses.

"Holy shit!" Jacob said jaw dropped.

"Tell me about it" Jasper said smacking him on the back.

Rose was gleaming in a shiny red bikini, something you would see on Female WWF wrestler, tits barely being contained.

My Bella had a navy blue bikini on with little diamond accents near her hips.

Alice looked adorable in poke a dot and Lita and Stacy both had banging bodies in their suits.

"We are lucky men gentlemen" I told them not able to take my eyes off Bella's ass straddling her huge Jet Ski.

We walked toward them as they whispered, and then all at the same time they turned around, pulling their tops to the sides and flashed us grinning ear to ear.

"Come on boy's, there's plenty where that came from" Rose shouted as each of them took off spraying water at us.

"Damn Teases" Jacob snickered

We all grabbed a ski and took off after them. The girls maneuvered very well on the damn things, I was highly impressed.

We all cracked up watching Rose go airborne over a wave and skid into Emmett with a massive splash that completely soaked him.

Emmett tried to replicate her jump and all you could her was his piercing screams as he came down hard and sat on his sack!

He literally wailed like a girl, and jazz fell off his ski laughing at him.

Bella was like 50 feet away near an opening in the wall of rocks and pointed out at Jacob's ski.

I looked to my left and saw Stacy straddling him on his ski. You could tell they were getting freaky the way she rocked up and down on top of him. I chuckled at the monsters we created by bringing them on one simple vacation.

Bella flagged me over and I gunned it getting to her.

I followed as she went through the opening in the rock wall.

It was a cave of some sort and very dark.

I looked back and saw no one noticed us disappearing all entranced with their prospective mates.

I pulled my ski up next to hers and turned it off, then tied them together.

Bella was standing on a ledge and slowly untied her top; I watched it fall on the ledge, and her breasts bounce when she shimmied her way out of her bottoms.

She stood there staring back at me as I studied her naked frame in awe.

She then dove into the water.

I quickly tugged off my board shorts and jumped in after her.

I swam under the surface and saw her twirling around near the bottom, making me chase after her.

I finally got ahold of her foot and pulled back just as she surfaced, I heard her yelp and half way giggle before I had pulled her to my chest under the water.

I immediately sucked on her nipple as gravity floated us back to the surface, I don't know if it was the exhilaration of the Jet Ski's or the vacation as a whole, but as soon as we surfaced and gulped in air, we attacked each other.

We just couldn't get close enough. We each attacked the others mouth while our tongues went crazy lapping at each other.

I was kicking under the water holding us above, while Bella grabbed and yanked at my scalp and I squeezed the hell out of her ass.

It wasn't slow it wasn't gentle, it was aggressive and for whatever reason it was needed.

I entered her swiftly just I placed her up against a rock wall. All you could hear was our breathing echoing in the little cave, quiet moans and grunting followed soon after.

Bella chanted my name over and over as I brought her close to her release.

Her legs tightened around my waist as I shoved my cock inside thrust after thrust, I tried to be careful with her bare back exposed to the rock wall, but being in the water, submersed, made her pussy incredibly tighter and I gasped every time I pushed back inside her.

After a few more powerful thrusts Bella and I both came panting and clutching at each other.

Bella lifted herself up onto the ledge and fell back on the cool rocks trying to catch her breath; I pulled my body up next to her and caressed her stomach.

We laid there for a while until we were alerted to an audience as the cat calls started at the entrance of the cave.

"Damn Edward you are quite hung!" Lita whistled

"Lita! Get the hell out of here and stop staring at my man's dick!" Bella sat up screaming at her as I laughed

"Come on let's leave them alone, nice rack though Bells!" Emmett chanted chuckling

"Emmett! Don't let me catch you checking out Bella's tits!" I roared at him.

"What?, you can check out Rosie's…OUGH!" Emmett whined after being smacked

Bella and I swam back to the other side of the cave putting our clothes back on.

I snapped her life jacket in place and we mounted our skis and went to catch up with everyone.

BPOV

Incredible man whisks me away on a vacation….11, 000.00

He rent's Jet Ski's for us to play with…..250.00

Hot, Cave sex….PRICELESS!

Yeah, this vacation was going better than I expected already and it was only the first day.

We had a blast on the water and Emmett sitting on his nads was unforgettable, damn I wish I had gotten a picture of that.

Edward was completely romantic, he held my hand everywhere and anytime he could steal a kiss, he would.

It was like the drama back home, was completely forgotten.

Papa called when we all first got back from our excursions on the water, to let us know another girl had been reported missing. That information sent my stomach and its queasiness into overdrive.

I mean here we were, on an exotic island, drinking, eating and screwing like crazy, since I found out every couple got some somewhere on the water, and there's another girl in our area, back home probably being tortured.

My sister's and I were not ones to run from trouble, as a matter of fact, it finds us where ever we are, and I can't help think we were running away from the situation.

I mean it's just going to be there when we get back, I tried to keep all this too myself, knowing it was on the minds of all the guys already.

Needless to say, I wasn't shocked when Bora Bora turned into Drama Island after all. All of us chicks were dressed to kill, in little dresses that left little to the imagination, the guys' were salivating and we rubbed it in, by bending over every chance we got, to tease them.

We had an incredible dinner, with fire spinners and islanders playing the drums erratically. The food was impeccable and might I say absolutely succulent, since Edward and I fed each other with every bite.

We ended dinner and all decided to go to the beach party, crazy techno music, more pyrotechnics and lots and lots of alcohol, yeah we were stoked.

The way Edward shook his ass on the dance floor, made me want to pull him into the forest and seriously molest him. Not to mention, beat myself up for not dancing with him that night at the bar, though the end result couldn't have been better.

We were having such a good time until I heard the voice…

"Damn, I would recognize that ass anywhere!"…..

I swung around from grinding on Edward to face very familiar baby blue eyes.

"Holy shit, Marcello, ugh... what are you doing here?" I stuttered a bit shocked and searched the crowd for my sisters, when I made eye contact with Rose, I gave her the scratching nose signal, I watched as she looked in front of me sipping her drink and spit it out, recognizing the guy.

Rose looked panicked when she pointed to the bar and there was the other two.

So here we were, thousands of miles away, on a remote island faced with all three of our hot Italian ex-boyfriends.

"Christ save me now!" I whispered, Marcello was talking and I wasn't even paying attention until I heard Edward.

"Can I fucking help you?"

"Baby, this is ugh my ex, Marcello. Marcello this is my…."

"Her Husband" Edward finished for me, I glared at his aggressiveness, but he wasn't fazed at all!

"Marcello?" the other guys shouted from the bar.

He raised his hand waving them over, but not taking his eyes off Edward.

Emmett, Jasper and Riley all walked over to see what was going on.

But when Marcello's buddies got a look at Ally and Rose they realized I wasn't the only one here with an ex.

"What can we do for you?" Emmett sneered at them.

"We are old friends" Roberto, Rosie's ex chastised back to Emmett.

It looked like something you would see in a movie, three guys to one side, four to the other and little me, stuck in the middle. Rose and Alice looked just as bewildered as I did, not knowing how to get ourselves out of this one.

"Marcello, long time no see." Riley grinned at him.

"Riley" Marcello nodded "I see you have married off a sister, yet she has no ring."

"Marcello, Edward and I are not married; he is a Cullen, the gentlemen Papa always spoke of." I hoped that would chill him out, he knowing our father mentioned them often when we were dating.

"So are you too together, or may I have a dance" he grinned back at me.

I knew it wouldn't be that easy….

"Edward and I are very much together, and the answer is no. I do not think it's appropriate to dance with you."

Roberto and Alice's ex Anthony stared at the two of them as if they were pieces of meat.

"I suggest you stop eyefucking my girl, or I am going to knock your fucking teeth out" Jasper roared at Anthony.

"Old habits die hard" Anthony replied unapologetically with a shrug.

Lita then walked over and yanked me from in between them, pulling me into where all the girls were standing behind them.

"I might be mistaken, but were you guys about to throw down with Bella standing in the middle of you asses?" Lita spit at all of them.

I watched Edward's face soften but then tense up when he reached around to grab his gun, and realized it wasn't there.

"God, the testosterone!" Rose said dramatically "Look, it was nice to see you guys again, but this is a romantic getaway for all of us and your fucking it up, so go find a chick's drink too roofie and have a lovely stay" She growled out and pulled Emmett away to our blanket on the beach.

I reached for Edward's hand tugging him as well, as the rest of us went back to our spot.

I didn't turn around, even when Marcello, yelled they would see us soon.

I plopped down on the blanket with a loud huff.

The guys went to the bar to get another round of drinks, eyeing us as they waited.

"Ok, seriously, did that really just happen?" Alice said angry as a hornet arms crossed on her chest.

"Only us, that's all I got to say, only us!" I whispered my arm thrown over my eyes as I lay on the blanket.

"You know we haven't seen the end of them." Rose warned us

"Please god, tell me you're not serious." Lita asked dramatically

"Look, we dropped them, as soon as they wanted to get serious, none of us were up for that then, and now they see we are serious and they are going to want to challenge it." Rose informed simply.

"We are going to need bail money!" I said and sighed just as the boys came back and handed us our drinks.

Edward seemed very distant the rest of the night and it started to get on my nerves, I mean he praised me for how I handled the twit at the dinner table, though her being a possible missing person had me second guessing the name calling.

Here he was though, being stubborn and acting as if I did something wrong, hell, I have a past everyone does. He certainly did!

As he sat in front of me and we all watched the fire show that went with the techno music, I found myself getting more and more aggravated at Edwards tension toward me, so I leaned over and whispered to Ally I was going for a walk.

She nodded and rolled her eyes at the back of Edwards head and stuck her tongue out at him. I smiled and stood without Edward even noticing and walked toward the water.

After about a minute of not feeling his presence, I started to feel it again and I knew he was walking behind me. I told myself not to turn around but of course curiosity got the best of me and I did.

He was walking at a normal pace, almost stalking me but not letting me get to far ahead.

I picked up the pace, and turned to see him do it too and that's when I realized, possessive Edward had emerged tonight.

He followed me along the beach for a few minutes, about 20 feet behind me when I saw a sign for a waterfall trail.

Oh I was not about to make this easy on him, so as soon as I walked past a tree I sprinted down the trail and ducked behind a bush.

When I didn't hear Edward's footsteps I stood up looking for him over the bush.

I backed up a bit and backed right into his chest just as he said "Just what do you think you're doing?" His voice startled me and I squeaked and took off again down the trail giggling, I heard Edward chasing after me and I tried to run faster.

Branches and huge palm fronds slapped at my arms and legs as I booked it towards the water I heard in front of me.

I looked back and didn't see Edward behind me.

I slowed just as I came up to a small cliff, it had about a four foot drop and the water was crystal clear. The waterfall had to be about 30 feet high and it was breathtaking. There were track lights in some of the shrubbery around the water bend, that cast a beautiful glow around the place and I was momentarily rendered speechless.

I felt Edward's arms slide around my waist, which startled me again and I jumped.

He tightened his grip and panted in my ear, which sent goose bumps straight up and back down my body.

He slid my tiny dress over my torso and dropped it onto the rocks, I knew he was pleased with the fact that I didn't wear panties, but he didn't say a word.

I grinned over my shoulder at him and said "Thank you" and dove in the water.

I swam over towards the waterfall and dove under it. I heard him enter the water but I was determined to make him chase me as much as I could. He was the one being an ass.

Just as I surfaced behind the waterfall that was incredibly loud I felt his hands ouch me feet and slowly slide up my legs then my thighs and surface himself.

I didn't turn around and tried to swim away when he pulled me back, pushed my hair to one side and attacked my neck biting it. I felt his hardness press into the small of my back.

Even with the loud sounds of the waterfall, the party had picked up down the beach and I could hear Kings of Leon blaring Sex on Fire.

"Did I not make this clear at the bar, that first night!" Edward growled into my ear while shoving his dick in between my legs and hitting my bull's eye dead on, he slid inside my lips easily with the waters help.

"I told you, you were MINE, and another man looking at you the way he did, I WILL NOT ALLOW!" He gritted through his teeth loudly in my ear.

"Ok" was all I could manage, being that he began pounding into me from behind.

"Ok? Is that all you have to say" He chanted while moving his hand to my front and squeezing my clit in between his thumb and pointer finger, making my head throw back onto his shoulder.

"I mean, I'm sorry…I'm yours Edward…I'm yours!" I screamed out not caring if anyone heard.

"Good girl, now is that how you want it, Hard and Fast?" He asked while nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Yes GOD Yes" I moaned "Harder"

Edward granted my plea as he drove into me with everything he had. My feet were barely touching the bottom of the water floor behind the waterfall, due to Edward lifting me every couple of seconds as he drilled into me.

I grabbed at the wall in front of me, needing something to hold onto, He was more aggressive than he ever had been, and it felt amazing, I loved it when he made ownership with me this way.

"God I can't get enough of you" He breathed in my ear, which sent my climax into overdrive and one of my arms reaching behind me, grabbing at his hair.

"Fuck Edward, Don't stop I am soooo close ungh"

"Will you marry me?" Edward barely breathed in my ear while pounding into me relentlessly while I grabbed at the wall with one hand and gripped his scalp, with the other.

"Oh my god, why are you stopping? " I barely got out as Edward froze and made my orgasm disappear into the oblivion.

"Answer me?" he demanded while slowly sliding in and out of me again.

"Are you serious? You are asking me officially while you are about to make me cum?" I moaned out the last part as I felt the feeling slowly come back deep inside.

"I want to know that you plan on it…eventually, that all." He gritted picking up the pace again.

"Fuck!" I shouted when he was back to full speed and my poonani was dancing for joy again.

"Bella?" He said angrily, then began fucking me really hard, showing me what he was willing to give, UNLESS I didn't answer him.

"YES! Edward Yes! I fully intend on marrying you eventually! Just please baby, don't stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, feeling the tightness and pressure inside about to implode.

"Good Girl!" he whispered grabbing my hair and grunting while squeezing my clit again and slamming into my core hitting the spot that made me shout to the freaking heavens.

"OH MY GOD YES! YES! YES!" I screamed, over the waterfall I might add!

Edward roared out cumming after me, both of us immediately slumping into the water and each other.

"So, that wasn't your idea of a proposal right?" I said reaching above my neck and grabbing at his shoulders, as he pushed us backwards from the wall, and around the outside of the waterfall, to wade on top of the water while floating.

"No, I promise, I can be more romantic when that time comes baby. I just needed to hear it." He said sighing while we floated around the lagoon. "But I do want to know what exactly went on between you and Marcello." He said making fun of his name.

"I promise, I will tell you and it's nothing exciting. But not tonight, tonight are just me and you…floating in this incredible lagoon." I finished taking a deep breath while Edward kissed the back of my hair, obviously satisfied with my response.

************I hope you all liked it, again sorry for the wait! Check out pics on profile, if you haven't yet. Please Review and check out Push and Pull if I don't update fast enough for you, but dang I update pretty fast. Love to all!"*********************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer SMeyers owns all things twilight, I Co-own sexward, possessward and Wise Girls!

A/N Hey all, here we go with next chap, DON'T FORGET to check out the pics to get good visuals. So much love to my angel Tascha, love you baby! And without a doubt to my kick ass beta Stacy, you are the WOMAN! So…. warning fuck fest below! Hope you all can handle it.

Chap ? (Crap I forgot, minds on what I just wrote, you will understand below!)

"Where the fuck is she?"…..

"She has been a lovely guest, very playful, in fact all four of them have been!" the fucker had the nerve to sneer at me.

"So help me God if so much as a hair on her head is out of place, I will rip your fucking spine out of your back!" I roared at him grabbing at his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Edward" a very shaky Bella spoke from a distance to the right of us.

"Baby, don't move. Sit tight, I'm coming" I yelled back to the direction I heard her voice.

I slid my arm behind my back to reach for my gun, and it wasn't there. I began to panic as the fuck stick began to belt out a hearty laugh at my expense.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I demanded squeezing his throat even tighter.

"What is funny, is that you think I am alone. And I am not; in fact I am not the only one who enjoyed your woman during her stay." He informed me grinning.

"Edward, Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Bella screamed with pure terror.

"Where is she?" I asked spit flying in his face and me not caring with the desperation of finding my angel.

"Listen?..." he choked out and just then gunshots, three of them and no more noise from Bella.

I dropped the asshole to the floor and went running down hallways looking for her, opening every door, even kicking some down, but she was nowhere to be found.

I could feel my hot tears staining my cheeks, my terror now turning into overwhelming physical pain not having her safe in my arms.

"Bella! Bella where are you, Bella I can't find you." I screamed over and over, straining to hear even a whimper from her, alerting me to her whereabouts.

But nothing, absolutely nothing. I dropped to my knees after I checked every room, looked behind every door and screamed her name at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes and screamed so loud my throat was about to burst from my body.

"Edward?" I heard her sweet voice say…

"Edward, Edward baby wake up."…..

I opened my eyes, and there she was leaning over me, definitely a worried look on her face.

"Baby, breathe, you were having a bad dream, just breathe, I'm here" She chanted while rubbing my face and my chest, caressing me back into reality.

I began to cough uncontrollably, and the tears were still pouring out of my eyes. I grabbed her and squeezed her to my chest, peppering kisses all over her face and refusing to let her go.

"Shh, shh" Bella whispered into my chest still trying to get me to relax.

When my breathing was somewhat under control, Bella spoke to me very softly.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?"

It took me a second but I answered back "No, not in detail, I think you were kidnapped and I couldn't find you, but that's all I want to talk about."

"Ok" Bella whispered giving my chest small kisses.

I knew she wanted to help me with my dream but I needed to try and figure it out myself before I filled her in.

"I gotta pee, I'll be right back."

I grabbed at her hand, not even realizing and tugged trying to keep her on my body.

"Baby, its ok, I'll be right back" she said pointing at the bathroom door right next to the bed.

I reluctantly let her go and sat up on the edge of the bed, arms on my knees and hands holding my face.

"What did it mean, what was I missing and where was my gun?" I asked myself inwardly.

Bella came back from the bathroom and stood in front of me, stroking my hair. I pulled her closer, placing my forehead to her tummy and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey, Baby, you love me, you will keep me safe. I have no doubt about that whatsoever, so you shouldn't either. Ok?" she asked attempting to get my courage back to me.

I nodded, but didn't believe it for a second. I looked up to her for a long minute until she leaned down placing her lips on mine. There was nothing rushed or aggressive about our kiss.

When I opened my mouth to allow her tongue access, she then slid it in greedily and danced with mine. As soon as her hands went to my hair I tugged on her waist, pulling her to straddle my lap.

We kissed like that for a long time, her creating a complete mess of my hair and me palming her ass and pulling her down onto my cock, which was now almost demanding to be inside her.

Bella lifted herself and moved forward allowing me to slide right into her wet center. I groaned at the pressure that was welcomed, needing to be sheathed inside her at that moment.

"Is that what you needed?" she whispered into my mouth.

"Yes." was all I could say as I placed my hand to the back of her head, pulling her into my kiss needing to be completely swept away with her in this moment.

I hissed into her mouth as she slowly lifted off of my dick and pushed herself back down again.

"Ungh" I grunted gripping her hips, easing her movements and speed.

I wanted this slow, passionate and incredibly powerful.

Bella whimpered into my mouth as I circled my hips underneath her.

"God, Baby I need you" I told her pulling away from the kiss and moaning as she squeezed her muscles down below.

"I'm here my love, I'm here" she said sucking on my earlobe while rhythmically moving forward and backwards on my cock.

If I wasn't careful I was going to leave bruises on her hips and ass, I was gripping her so tight.

"No one can have me but you baby!" she whispered again and the pure truth behind her words sent all my senses inwardly imploding.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and pumped into her with abandon hearing her confession.

Bella threw her head back and moaned my name from her lips over and over.

She said over and over that no one could have her, just me.

I panted and whimpered as I felt my climax approach and Bella's walls tighten excruciatingly all around my pulsating cock, until we both screamed out, cumming at the same time.

I fell back on the bed pulling her with me.

I attacked her lips pumping into her a few more times as her pussy milked the last of what I had left.

Bella sighed and slowed our kisses, bringing me back to reality.

"I love you, so much" I breathed into her neck and enveloping her tiny body into a much needed embrace.

"I love you too baby." She cooed kissing my collarbone sweetly. "Let's get a little more sleep before we start another day on this incredible island, ok?"

"Ok." I replied pulling us in the bed properly and tucking the blanket around her and myself.

"Sleep baby, I'm here, I'm safe" she whispered tracing my back with her finger nails and sending me back to dreamland, this time me secretly praying without dreams.

APOV

I felt Jaspers tongue sweeping in and out of my folds.

I popped an eye open, seeing him under the blanket, wrestling with the size of it while pushing a couple fingers inside of me.

I attempted to stretch at the same time, but the stretch noise I made was added with a loud squeak once I felt his fingers enter me.

I heard him chuckle under the blanket and pick up his pace, pumping in and out of me while sucking hard on my clit.

I came unbelievably hard and fast.

Jasper pulled the blanket off of him and I saw he was fully dressed, or at least in workout shorts and a t-shirt.

"What was that for?" I panted out.

"The guys and I are going to go work out for a little bit, but I wanted you to have something to think about over breakfast, while I'm not there." He snickered kissing my lips and smelling and tasting of me.

"Well you have succeeded sweetheart." I said, attacking his lips in hope he would stay and let me return the favor.

"Wait, we're on vacation, why are you guys going to work out?" I asked now realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Edward had a rough night and needs to get his aggressions out." He told me simply.

"Are he and Bells alright?" I asked a bit worried.

"Ya, sweetheart I think they are fine, I think ugh…he may have had a night like I did, before we left." He told me looking at the floor.

Jasper has been having horrible night terrors since we found out what that sicko's plan is, and Rose told me Emmett has actually began to sleep walk and physically fight with nothing but air, screaming and trying to get to her.

I knew last night was probably Edward's turn. Which meant Bella would need to release as well. I was completely freaked out night after night of Jaspers' nightmares, not knowing how to help him.

Rose also mentioned she had to dodge a couple swings from Emmett, when trying to wake him and she was a little worried he was going to deck her one of these times.

Jasper left a few minutes later and told me all the girls were meeting in the main house for breakfast. I threw on a bathing suit and a sarong and left to meet the girls.

Bella looked so tired as she was the last to join us at the table.

Rose and I nodded at each other, knowing the night she had.

"You okay honey?" Rose asked while rubbing her hand.

"Ya, just didn't sleep well." Bella told her with a fake smile.

"Sleep MD, it has worked for Emmett and Jazz" she told her winking.

"Wait, why does Jazz and Em need sleep MD?" Bella asked really intrigued.

"Sweetheart, all the boys are having a hard time sleeping it would seem." Lita then informed and surprised us all.

"Riley too?" I asked mad that I didn't consider he was probably having a worse time then all the guys, him being our big brother and Lita's man, all while knowing her little sister has been sought out as well.

She nodded and we all just sat quietly looking at one another from across the table.

"I hate this! Here I find a great guy, thanks to you all by the way, and now a serialistic looney that is making us all walk on egg shells." Stacy said in a huff.

We all sat there not saying a word again.

People were laughing and having a good time on the beach while surrounding tables were chattering and having their own little moments and the five of us sat here not knowing what awaited us at home.

"Fuck this! We are on vacation and a much needed one at that. Let the guys work out and let out some frustration, we need to eat and have a release ourselves." Bella ranted "I will not allow anyone to make me afraid."

Rose agreed with a "Damn right!"

"Hey I know, let's go to the waterfall!" Bella said bouncing in her chair.

"Ooh that sounds like fun, where is it?" I asked her.

"Not far, just a little ways up the beach." she informed us.

We all ate a little breakfast and told the concierge to let the boys know where we would be, and headed to the waterfall to swim and relax.

EmPOV

When I called Edward at his and Bella's private hut, he sounded so tired and stressed out. He mentioned Bella was still asleep. I looked over at Rose sprawled out on the bed, sheet barely covering her ass and limp body looking incredible.

"EMMETT! Are you listening to me man?" Edward yelled into the phone shaking me out of my reminders of all the ways I worshipped her body just a few hours earlier.

"Sorry man, what's up? You alright?" I asked him.

"I'm good, just had trouble sleeping." He told me clearly sounding defeated on whatever he was battling.

I told him the resort had a gym, and we should all go work out and let the girls have a nice breakfast together, he agreed and called Jazz while I called Riley and Jacob.

We were in the middle of a much needed workout, when Edward slammed down his weights and cussed like a sailor.

"Fucking shit! Why can't I figure it out?"

"Dude, it was a dream, aren't they like impossible to figure out." I answered him with a few more reps and sat up on the bench.

"It sounds like the same for all of us." Riley surprised us and continued "Look the fucked up dreams I have been having are similar, it's just the girls are gone and I am not able to find them, there are no clear faces on the culprits just me attacking one of them." He told us shrugging.

"Wait, you saw more than one bad guy?" Edward asked stunned. Jazz and I were too.

"I didn't see more than one, but I got the feeling there was someone else."

"We did too!" All three of us shouted.

"If you want my opinion, I think the gun thing, or lack thereof, is just your subconscious feeling being unprepared in having to rescue Bella" Jacob said to Edward.

I watched as he thought about that and almost as a light went off, he nodded agreeing with Jacob.

"Look, I am crazy about that little minx; that is no secret. Because of this I am now involved too, so what are our options? I mean we can't lock them away or use them as bait and from where I sit that is almost the only two things to end this all and our insanity." Jacob said clearly stressed about it too.

"Wait, have you seriously thought about using them as bait, to lure this guy out?" Jasper asked appalled.

We all stared at Jacob who put down his free weights and took a few deep breaths and then looked at each of us sternly.

"Look, you guys, I can see how much you all love these women, individually and as a whole. Believe me, you can feel it when your all together, and I know the last thing you want is to put ANY of them in harm's way, but can you honestly tell me none of you considered drawing the guy out in order to end this quickly?"

Not a soul made a sound in that moment, each of us truthfully knowing we each had thought about that.

I watched as every one of us began to picture it and each man than either shuddered, rubbed his face or just shook his head out of the thought of actually doing it.

"As much as I agree that it could end it quickly and possibly safely, I am not willing to live with "possibly." If anything happened to any of them because we took that big of a risk, I could never live with myself." Edward said as everyone nodded in agreement.

I laid back down on the bench press to get a little bit more work out in and so did the rest of the guys, when it hit me that our women were being such troopers about all this. Here we were on a romantic vacation and we were tripping.

"Hey we need to get out of here and go have a good time with five hot bodies that make bathing suits beg for the honor to be worn!" I told them as I grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Emmett, the way you said that was awesome bro!" Jasper said high fiving me.

Just then an employee of the resort came in notify us that the girls went to the waterfall.

I watched Edward grin ear to ear. "Okay, what's that all about?" I asked pointing at his grin.

"Nothing" He said chuckling.

"All hell dude, you already christened the waterfall?" Jasper asked clearly pouting that Edward got to it first.

"Is there a cliff we can jump off of?" I asked excited.

"Yes sir and a zip tie ride as well" the concierge told us.

We all jumped up, grabbed our towels and ran toward the waterfall.

BPOV

"Good lord it's just as beautiful during the day" I announced, as all of us stared at the waterfall in awe.

We laid out towels and took off our sarongs.

I watched as Ally took a few steps back and grabbed Stacy's hand both running and jumping into the water with a loud scream at the temperature. I guess it was a bit on the cold side.

I dove in and Rose and Lita followed behind me. Then the three of us climbed back out to go lay in the sun.

I heard Ally and Stacy giggling splashing at each other, as I soaked up the sun.

It got eerily quiet all of a sudden and a shadow then blocked out my rays.

I looked up blinking and then I heard Ally yell "GAWWWDDD, what the hell do you want now?"

I sat up and there standing over me was Marcello staring at my body like it was an ice cream cone in the middle of the Sahara desert.

"God, please make it go away!" I said dramatically covering my eyes with my arm.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Rose said standing and placing her hands on her hips.

"We ugh asked around and found out you guys were coming here minus your douche bags" Roberto answered her getting really close to her face and licking his lips.

I watched as Rose pushed him back gaining the space she needed between them.

Marcello grabbed my oil and flicked the top suggestively. "Need a rub down Bella?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, but he is not hear to give it to me, thanks anyway" I chastised grabbing my oil from his grip.

I went to lay back down and get comfortable when out of nowhere, there was a scurry a loud crack followed by an even louder splash.

I jumped up to see Edward standing in front of me, fist clenched and Marcello grabbing at his nose drenched from the fall into the water.

A yelp came from Anthony who was kicked in the balls by Jasper leaning over the edge trying to reach at Ally.

Then Emmett literally came flying out of the sky, naked in all his glory chanting the superman theme sing from a zip tie.

"Hey Roberto, Rose told me you had a tiny dick, thought you may need to see what a big one looks like. Woo Hooooooooo!" He screamed then did a back flip in the water.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled at him trying her hardest not to smile.

He swam up to the shore of the waterfall and escorted Ally and Stacy out as well.

I stood as Edward pulled me to my feet, giving me a serious look.

"Don't go there Edward!" I told his look sternly.

Edward's face softened and he apologized.

"Get the fuck out of here before you regret it" Jacob chuckled at our exes.

They began to walk away glaring at the fellas, but not before Marcello swatted the hell out of my ass and I screamed at the pain.

"At least I got there first!" He growled attempting to walk away.

I don't know what was worse, the fact that he put his hands on me or the look of pain written across my face that sent Edward into rage running after him with the rest of the guys following.

"Oh no he fucking didn't!" Jacob yelled going with them.

I threw my stinging ass into the cool water, trying to get rid of the sting.

"Bells, I heard that! Damn are you ok?" Ally came swimming up to me.

Rose had disappeared and I knew she went running after Marcello for putting his hands on me …..Again…..

"What the hell is their problem?" Stacy asked.

"Well little sister, that would be the girls' exes still trying to claim them, fucking women beating pricks!"

"Whoa what?" Stacy asked.

I rubbed my rear as Ally told her all about our pasts with them. How we met them at a club in Italy, how they romanced each of us at first and then slowly turned really possessive and violent.

How each of them thought they were incredible lovers, yet not one of us got off in bed with them, and how all three of us ended up in the hospital when they put their hands on us the first time, little did the guys know though.

She also told Stacy that they were hospitalized as well; Mancini women don't go down with out swinging.

In fact, I inwardly chuckled knowing my man probably broke Marcello's nose again since it was me who broke it the first time.

"Needless to say, even with the "Hell no" factor we made clear about getting back with them, they always assumed we just didn't want a commitment, fucking idiots!" Rose growled walking towards us from the commotion we still heard going on about fifty feet away.

"Do I dare ask?" I said looking at her.

She shrugged "They are getting the shit beat out of them by all five." She said laughing "Hell, they deserve it."

About 20 minutes later we heard the guys screaming our names on top of the cliff of the waterfall.

"How the hell did they get up there?" Ally asked stunned. "Wait, they're not going to jump are they?"

Before we could assure her they wouldn't, all five of them roared out a scream and jumped off the cliff, hence all five of us girls jumping to our feet praying they don't get killed once they hit the water.

"Oh my God!" we all gasped watching them crash into the water from above.

You could tell each of us was holding our breaths until we saw five heads surface.

Thankfully one by one they each did.

"You assholes!" Lita roared at them, "you scared the shit out of us."

"Sorry babe, Rosie made us promise not to come back after beating the shit out of the knuckle heads all pissed off, so when we saw the sign for the cliffs, we said fuck it that'll work." Riley spoke while spitting water out of his mouth swimming over to her.

I was still rubbing my ass when I felt two hands pull me under the water with a large yelp.

Edward pulled my lips to his and kissed me, gently rubbing my ass where fuck face left a welt.

We surfaced still kissing, me secretly thanking not having to deal with possesiveward but also missing him as well.

"Why don't you guys jump?" Emmett bellowed grabbing one of Rosie's ass cheeks.

"Hell no!" Stacy screamed, "that's fucking high as hell!"

Lita and I exchanged a daring look and both jumped from the water asking where the entrance was.

EPOV

"Fuck it!" Rose yelled "Wait for me bitches!" and ran after Bella and Lita.

"It's okay if you're scared baby; it's really high and may feel higher for such a little thing like you." Jasper chastised and received one hell of a glare from Alice.

"Jasper Cullen! Are you saying I'm too afraid to jump?" she yelled tapping her foot in the sand.

"Well, Ya honey" He grinned at her.

"I can do anything you can do, even more!" She pointed her tiny finger at him.

"Well then go do it…naked!" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Ally being Ally, thought about it a moment then whipped around and yelled for the girls to wait for her, running after them.

"All hell, God they are bad influences" Stacy groaned, kissed Jacob and ran to catch up.

"Dude, do you think they will do it naked?" I asked Jasper.

"They better, that was a challenge!" Jasper snickered.

"Ya but you just challenged Ally, not the rest of them." Jacob retorted.

"If I know my sisters, they won't let Ally do that by herself, and neither will Lita. I don't know about Stacy though?" Riley said staring at the top of the cliff where Bella and Lita were waving at us.

Finally all five of them stood at the top looking down.

"Ugh guys, I'm not so sure about this, damn that is high for them!" Emmett whined.

"They'll chicken out" Jasper chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking Jasper Cullen and I am not chickening out!" Ally roared from the top.

"Damn, does she have super human hearing or something, maybe clairvoyance?" Jacob laughed at Ally.

"Nah, that woman can just read me like a book!" he said pointing at her.

I watched as all five of them were obviously informed of Jaspers' challenge and unanimously screamed "WHAT?"

"No way!" Bella screamed "That fall could probably break my vagina!"

"That's the challenge" Jasper roared back at them.

We laughed as the girls cursed at us and un-did their bathing suit tops.

But they stopped there…

"Completely naked!" Jasper yelled again "Or you will have to pay up!"

RPOV

"Bella has a point, they had on swim shorts, that fall may hurt my pussy something fierce!" I ranted.

"So let's just go down topless" Lita offered.

"Nah, I know Jazz, even though this may put me out of commission for a day or so, his pay up may be worse, so he wins either way!" Ally warned us.

"Shit!" Bella growled "I don't care, that dick is too good to pass up even for a day, and I'll take whatever he has in mind to pay up with."

We all looked at each other and agreed.

"Don't surface right away, make them panic like we did, fuckers!" Lita growled and we all nodded.

We removed our tops, gripping them and held hands, while the guys continued to threaten aftermath if we didn't go naked.

1…

2….

3…JUMP!

We all did screaming at the top of our lungs, the weightlessness and drop was startling but exhilarating.

The sting on my breasts, once we reached the water was powerful but not excruciating and I watched each girl under the water rub the sting out of their tata's. We all swam to the bottom holding our breaths.

It felt like seconds but must've been a bit more when I heard the crashing and hollering of the guys coming to find us, from above the surface.

Bella pointed to the water fall behind us and we all swam behind it, surfaced and listened to the guys shouting out our names panicked.

Each girl tied their bathing suit top back on; I couldn't help but be surprised we all hung on to them once we reached the water.

Bella put her fingers to her lips, quieting us and pointed to where we could walk around the fall's and creep back to our towels un-noticed.

I felt a bit guilty watching Emmett dive in and out of the water looking for me, all the while screaming my name.

Stacy giggled and yelled "Oh Boys!" just as we reached the towels.

"How in the Fuck!" Jasper screamed.

"Shit they scared the hell out of me!" Edward said breathless grabbing his chest.

"ROSALIE MANCINI!" Emmett screamed at me looking scary as all hell in his panicked state.

"Now Emmett, you now know what it feels like baby, and DO NOT speak to me in that tone of voice or my mouth will never do what it did last night…..and this morning!" I challenged him.

He bowed his head and nodded, me winning of course.

"So ladies, since you are alive and we are most thankful, you are required to do as we say when the time comes, since you didn't jump naked!" Jasper said chuckling and rubbing his hands together.

I rolled my eyes at him and waved him off.

"I'm hungry" I shouted and the girls all agreed, so we gathered our things and all left to grab some lunch.

EPOV

The day was coming to a close and we all were enjoying another incredible dinner.

All the ladies looked stunning in beautiful Island dresses and sexy attire. Of course we were sat a few tables away from the assholes from Italy who glared at us and I couldn't help but chuckle at the two black eyes Marcello was sporting.

I felt all the way up Bella's thigh and kissed her neck, as he could see me and shook his head. Bella of coarse humored me and gave me more access to lick.

When we were finished eating and all of us laughing and talking I noticed the girls were all off in their own little world.

Emmett ordered another round of drinks, when Bella interrupted him and told the waiter to just get the guys another round.

"Is everything okay baby?" I asked her concerned.

She smiled at me and kissed my lips gently "Meet me in 30 minutes back at our hut, no sooner Edward!" and excused herself from the table as did the other women.

We all stood as the girls left and watched their exes like hawks.

"Uhm, what did we do?" Jacob asked confused.

"I think we did something good" Emmett laughed repeating how Rose purred in his ear.

At 30 minutes on the dot, we all got up and walked back to our huts, I found a note on our door, asking me to come in but to leave the door open.

So I entered not knowing what to expect, but what I saw sent me into instant arousal, there was my Bella lying on the bed in sexy as all hell, white lingerie.

She wore a tight white top, which crisscrossed along the sides, thigh highs with garters and matching tiny panties.

Her hair was swept up and held with a stick type thing and candles were lit everywhere.

The other guys must of gotten the same type of thing, since you could hear each of them individually yell things like "Damn!", "NICE!" and even a "Holy Shit!"

I stood leaning on the doorway just staring at my master piece of a woman.

She curled her finger beckoning me over to her.

Who was I to argue?

I stood at the end of the bed as she crawled on all fours over to me, the bulge in my pants begging to come out, while I watched her move gracefully and cat like toward me.

She placed her finger to my lips when I was about to tell her how bad I wanted to mount her.

She unbuttoned my shirt and slid it down my arms and to the floor, making sure her fingertips caressed my skin as she did it. She pulled off my undershirt and tossed it as well.

She came unbelievably close to me; I could feel her hardened nipples pressing through her see through top begging to be sucked.

I whimpered when she palmed my cock through my jeans and then proceeded to unbutton them, sliding them down over my ass lightly grabbing a hand full with her descent.

I stood there, in my birthday suit, being that I was free balling, which Bella loved.

She pulled my hands to join her on the bed.

I crawled up on my knees and laid down flat on my back as her hands physically instructed.

She slithered down my body making sure her breasts glided along my chest again and blew her hot breath up and down my shaft.

I clutched both sides of me, grabbing the comforter knowing my girl was in the mood to go to town, so I better hang on.

As soon as her mouth enveloped my cock, I moaned.

She had a way of succulently swirling her tongue around the tip while sucking that immediately made my toes curl.

"Ungh" I grunted as she slid her mouth all the way down to meet the top of her hand, which was tightly choking and stroking me.

Bella grabbed one of my hands from the bed and put it on her head.

She got so turned on by this, so I obliged and gripped her hair, pushing her back down as she came up again.

She moaned and my grip tightened feeling the sound shoot through my dick straight to my balls.

I was grunting and panting as Bella would twist her head as soon as she would reach my base and flatten her tongue coming back up again. Bella and deep throat was a fucking incredible thing. I couldn't help it as I thrust into her mouth to do it again, and she did again and again all while breathing calmly through her nose.

"Fuck baby that feels so God damn good!" I panted out gripping her hair as she moaned again and went a little faster.

I was not alone in my pleasure, hearing several of the other guys scream out "Oh God!" several times.

You could hear Emmett growling at Rosalie "Ya baby, Suck it…Fuck!"

"Christ" came out of Jasper's mouth as well as Jacob's and I assumed the other moans were from Riley, though I could care less that we were all hearing each other.

"So…..ungh…you ladies….wanted to…..hear…ungh fuck….each of you getting your men…..fuck Bella ungh….get off?"

Bella then went to town, ignoring me and moaned loud all while deep throating me faster and faster.

"Fuck, baby…ah…don't stop…..ungh shit…..uh…uh….ughhhhh…BELLAAAA FUCK!"

Simultaneously every guy in our group cursed and shouted out at their release, you really couldn't tell who was who, except me who shouted out my woman's name.

She kissed the tip of my dick and thanked me.

"For what?" I asked still not able to catch my breath from by far the best head I knew I would ever have.

Just then she shouted…"I WON BITCHES!"

I could hear several girls groan and Lita call Bella a dick sucking whore, while laughing.

I looked to her confused.

"We bet to see which guy could scream out his woman's name in his release." She said smiling completely satisfied with herself.

I grinned back at her and pulled her on top of me.

"What are you doing Edw…..oh!"

She stumbled out as I placed her pussy on top of my face.

"Holy shit! Ungh Edward!" she moaned as I watched her place her hands on the back wall searching for something to grab.

I raised and lifted her on top of my tongue sliding in and out of her now saturated center. Tongue fucking Bella always sent her bat shit crazy!

My thumb worked her clit as I slurped and hummed watching her thrash above me. I was already getting hard again as she grabbed at her breasts kneading them and chanting for me not to stop.

"Ungh, just like that….ungh Edward…..uh…uh my God…"

I sucked on her clit hard while pumping three fingers in and out of her vigorously.

I felt her walls tighten around them and I began slamming them into her knowing what was coming…

"OH MY GAWWWDD EDWARDDDDDD!" she shouted to the ceiling. I was far from finished though. I pulled her jelly like thighs back and held tight to her ass while I slammed her on top of my cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all she could manage, feeling me fill her suddenly.

Now if I may say so myself, that was hot!

Within moments all the women were moaning and urging their men on.

Bella on the other hand was the only one screaming "Harder!"

I threw her to her back and mounted her, pulling both legs over my shoulders.

"Oh Shit!" Bella whispered knowing I meant business.

I pumped into her slowly a few times, making sure she was wet enough. Who was I kidding? She was always drenched for me.

"What are you waiting for?" she cooed at me and grabbed my ass.

"You" I whispered in her ear. "What do you want?"

"Ungh Christ Edward FUCK ME!" she shouted.

And I did just that. I fucked her hard and fast, while she writhed and screamed.

If the others listened closely you could probably hear the slapping of our bodies coming together and Bella's loud pants and whimpers.

"Harder baby, harder….fuck my pussy!" Bella shouted to my surprise and I began to slam into her, incredibly turned on by her dirty mouth shouting her wants and desires.

Every couple was shouting their pleasures and I couldn't believe how loud we all were. Silently I thanked God we were on a private part of the island.

I growled not being able to help it seeing Bella come unglued at what my cock was doing to her, and the fact that her legs were precariously almost behind her head.

"Baby…I'm…ungh….I'm Cummming…..UNGH EDWARD!"

Hearing her scream my name sent my body exploding inside of her, growling her name as well.

My whole body shook as I placed a few more pumps inside of her.

"Oh my God!" Bella shouted clearly on cloud nine.

"Not fucking fair! Bella Marie Mancini, did you slip him a Viagra!" Alice panted out from her hut.

"HEY!" Jasper argued.

"No baby, you were incredible as usual, but DAMN they were LOUD AS HELL!" Ally tried explaining.

"Right! Shit I could hear him slapping the shit out of her "ish" Stacy retorted.

"You guys heard that too?" Emmett roared with laughter.

"Bells, do you need an ice pack? And, awe hell this is so disturbing on so many levels, I'm going to need therapy" Riley whined.

Everyone cracked up laughing at that.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back down to her neck, giggling like crazy!

"I wasn't lying ladies, I told you he was BAD ASS!" Bella shouted back at them.

GOD I LOVED THIS WOMAN!

*********So what do we think? Who wants to rape thy Edward now! Ha! That was fun to write. Love to Kerri, and Ladi Twi (Who better look out for P&P next chapter yummy and you will be loved!) To my new reviewers you rock! Linzy I can't reply to your reviews, get off anonymous love. Mfrancesj, I hope that explained some for you, laditwi u know my mission is to make your toes curl love! Ha! Love to all I hope you guys are liking it. Bora Bora will finish up soon and then were gonna have some drama so hold on to your seats!

xoxoHeidiCullen and Perfectlyimperfectxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all twilight, I own Push and Pull and Co-Own Wise Girls.

A/N… ok let me warn you near to the end this chapter will get a bit risqué, and there will be drug use, do not read if you are uncomfortable with this! if you are not into that sort of thing, stop reading from there and just wait till next chapter. This is written for my coauthor Perfectly Imperfect who really begged me for this scene, because her bad ass needed some serious hotness, only for you babe! There is a little lemony snippet with another couple; I know I don't normally do that, but hell it was needed to begin the citrus moment. You'll see! Now when you get to "The Club" section of the chapter I insist you play in another tab or however the three songs in the background during this encounter…."DJ Encore feat Engelina's Walking in the sky" and "I see right through to you" and "Derude's Sandstorm", you will understand the magnitude of the erotic aggressiveness, if you will, when you hear the songs.

Now on with it…hee hee

AGAIN …WARNING, if you are sexually frustrated, this **will** help you _hee hee snicker snicker_

BPOV

Wow, again I woke up to my poonani aching and my body incredibly sore.

Our festivities from the night before went on most of the night and at one point we all screamed at Jasper and Ally to shut up. Jasper must've had stamina like no other because he was determined to be able to go all night.

A loud scream came from his tiki hut, when Emmett and Rosalie carrying a massive bucket of ice water, slipped in their room and dumped it on the both of them.

This of course turned into a massive war between all couples since Jasper and Alice didn't see who dumped the water on them.

I was curled up in Edwards's nook while he was humming when one of the couples crept in and through a ton of crushed ice on us.

We heard Jacob crack up and Stacy chastise him...

"Jake, have you no ability to be covert?"

"I can't help it Stace- did you see the majority of it land on Edward, and the bug eyes he made?" Jake said cracking up all the way back to his hut.

This carried on for a while until every last couple gave up and submitted to the much needed sleep we all yearned for.

It wasn't a deep sleep, to say the least; due to every noise we heard we were afraid a couple was coming in to continue the war.

Eventually Edward just got up and locked the door.

He stirred and purred out "Good Morning Beautiful."

I smiled and hummed in response.

"I'm going to call for some breakfast to be sent." He whispered in my ear as he then lifted the covers and crawled out of bed.

Damn, he had such a fine ass. Perfect and plump, all I wanted to do was pull him back in bed and ravish him again.

My stomach had other ideas as it growled for sustenance. My vagina was screaming for a break as well.

Twenty minutes later there was a light tap on the door and as Edward pulled on some shorts to answer it, the heavenly aroma of scrambled eggs, fresh fruit and biscuits and gravy wafted through the hut.

I moaned when the guy from room service lifted the lid and I could feel the saliva pool in my mouth, reminding me even more how much I was dying to dive in and inhale every last bite.

We sat there quietly enjoying our breakfasts silently. Edward would throw me a crooked smile from time to time, letting me know he was completely content in this moment as much as I was.

That was until his cell rang…..

I heard Edward agree to something several times and then hang up with a solemn look on his face.

"We have to cut our trip back a little early."

"Why?" I asked "Who was that?"

"That was my father and two more girls have gone missing. There is a massive manhunt."

"So…. I thought we were avoiding it all by being here?" I asked completely confused.

"Bella, all the girls that have gone missing are now linked to mob families."

"Well shit, that just seems stupid on his part; I mean does this guy want every wise guy in the US to be after him." I asked trying not to laugh at his lunacy.

"I agree love, but either way we need to get back, there is a meeting that has been called for every family to attend."

I could tell Edward was back in business mode and I knew not to argue, though I knew he was leaving something out.

I called all the girls, while Edward called Emmett, Jazz, Riley and Jake who all agreed we needed to get back on the plane.

The girls and I all packed up, while the guys went to check us out of the resort.

Rose was on the phone briefly changing our flights and grinned when she hung up, telling us the only availability was on first class.

I stopped packing and huffed.

"What's up momma?" Lita asked concerned.

"I think something has happened that Edward is not telling me about."

"What do you mean?" she asked finishing packing my suitcase for me.

"I don't know, it's like Carlisle said something that really bothered him but Edward only mentioned two more girls missing." I said shrugging.

Just then the boys walked in to Edward's and my hut as all of us stared at them.

Ally had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. "Is there something you guys aren't telling us?"

Edward's eyes dropped to the floor and he sighed.

"Two more girls weren't taken, they were found." Jasper whispered.

"They were found dead, weren't they?" Stacy asked slowly sitting on our bed now covered with everyone's suitcases.

All of the boys nodded.

"One of them was Carmen and the other was a niece of a New Jersey family." Edward explained.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"There's more" Emmett said "It looks as if the New Jersey girl was tortured and looked almost starved, but Carmen was shot in the head. The families and the police think that was cause she was involved and taken out and not a victim."

We all sat there dumbfounded, but clearly worried, all of us thinking the same thing. Carmen was the insider; she was the daughter to the third largest family and was privy to information on ALL of the families, which meant she probably handed over each of these females by telling this lunatic their whereabouts.

My stomach rolled with nausea, and for the first time I was scared, and not even Edward's or any of the guys' arms in this moment, which quickly wrapped around each of us, was comforting.

? POV

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I roared at the stupid twat, who once stood tall but was now cowering at me.

"How is it possible you can't find them Carmen? You said you knew where they were at all times, you stupid cunt!"

"I don't know, they were each staying with their men, but they have all left, all of them, even Carlitto's son Riley and his girlfriend and her sister. No one knows where they went." She replied with an obvious quiver to her voice.

"This is unacceptable!" I roared again. "I had one use for you, and you have managed to fuck that up."

"What do you mean; you had one use for me?" Carmen screamed defiantly.

I raised my hand and watched as the power behind my back-hand sent her flying into the wall with a crack.

"Do not think for one second I won't put a bullet in your head Carmen, you are a lousy lay and frankly, your voice makes my skin crawl."

"You told me this was about the Mancini girls, and your revenge. So why the other women and why are you so obsessed with keeping them?" Carmen sobbed palming the side of her face I just struck.

"WHAT OTHER WOMEN!" I roared

I inwardly cheered at how she flinched when I screamed at her, in fact; I could feel my cock instantly getting aroused.

"I…..I….went into the basement to look for you last night…..and….I saw in the peephole…of one of the rooms…what you were doing….to…one of the girls…." She stuttered terrified.

"And what did you see Carmen?" I hissed walking toward her as she slumped down the wall frightened. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" I screamed.

"You…you…were raping her" Carmen choked out with tears streaming down her face. "She…she…was crying and then… I….I…. heard the cries from the other women you have locked down there." She sniffled out ranting.

"Did you like watching me?" I grinned glaring at her.

She shook her head franticly and her body began to shake.

"Don't think they aren't enjoying it as well, Carmen, they are…ALL OF THEM!" I told her standing and yanking her up on her feet.

"But…but she was crying…..and begging you to stop….." Carmen screeched out just as I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down into the basement.

It was dark and musty. Underneath the doors to all the rooms I built, were softly lit by a candle I allowed the women each to have.

Carmen clutched at my hand that had a tight grip to her hair and scalp, she flailed her body and cussed up a storm as she flopped down each step into the cellar and then she let out a loud sob as I tossed her to the basement floor like a rag doll.

I pulled out my pistol cocked it and pointed it at her shaking body.

Three shots rang out followed by several startled screams and cries of fear by my captives hearing what had just transpired outside each of their confined spaces.

I chuckled and couldn't help it; the silence of Carmen's annoying shrieking was like music to my ears.

Little did the dumb twat know that after she witnessed my performance last night, that same girl was brought to her demise as well.

I hated the insolence of these women, some were acceptably defiant, and I had to admit I loved that about them, but the ones that cried and screamed and acted like damsels in distress aggravated me to no end.

These women were Wise Girls and should act as such. That's why I was getting overly antsy about not adding the Mancini women to my collection, Carmen was supposed to help with that but she was another useless piece of ass.

I knew I was going to have my hands full, once I had my hands on them. The word through the circles was the triplets were fireballs, to say the least. They were proud, loyal and took shit from no one. I knew their father taught them how to survive and take care of themselves and they mastered it with little difficulty.

I watched from afar when I followed them to the shooting range a couple weeks back, I assumed it was because they wanted to learn how to shoot once they heard about….well, me.

I was astonished and incredibly tuned on as I watched Rosalie's tongue dart in and out as she nailed the target with precision, Alice and Bella were no different. Bella with one hand would turn the gun to the side and shoot with an aggressive grace, that's the only way I could explain it. They looked incredibly hot and incredibly sure of themselves.

When tiny Alice picked up the rifle, I about fell over, she leaned down with her supple, small ass sticking out and grinned while she aimed landing every shot center mass, clearly from yards away.

Another time I followed them I was again in awe, realizing my last guy that did was so inept, he was spotted and I am sure, taken care of, seeing he never checked back in with me. All three of them were working out at a local gym. I watched through the front windows as Alice ran on a treadmill, her breasts bouncing and the sweat dripping down her neck, underneath her hair that swung in a small pony tail. Rosalie and Bella were alternating on a punching bag, one held it for the other as she kicked and laid punch after punch with their body.

They were in shape and definitely knew how to put up a fight, which made them that much more…MINE!

I knew I had to have them…and SOON!

I knew after dumping both Carmen and the New Jersey girl, it would be official that this was an attack against organized crime families. I hoped it would draw out the Mancini girls from wherever they were, but I was taking a risk that it may send them deeper into hiding.

Only time would tell…..

EPOV

Once the plane landed and we had retrieved our entire luggage, I wasn't shocked to see a large fleet of vehicles waiting for us as we left the baggage claim.

I knew my father and Charlie were taking all precautions in keeping all of us safe. Our women still didn't know that the New Jersey girl that was found, her boyfriend was shot and killed in their home when she was taken. The five us agreed that was something we were going to keep from them at all costs. We knew each of them would insist being away from us to keep us safe and we all agreed that was not acceptable.

The caravan dropped the six of us off at my place while the other four were taken to Charlie's. I noticed the two cars stationed at both ends of my street as we drove passed them into my driveway.

We put our luggage in our rooms, well, mine and Bella's room and the two rooms my brothers and Bella's sisters were occupying. We decided to keep it this way; the six of us together was definitely safer.

We each opened a much needed beer, our flight, even with the first class appeal took longer getting home then getting to Bora Bora.

The big meeting was tonight, in about an hour and a half actually, and I had a feeling the tension was going to be high. It had been years since every head of a family got together and united together so to speak. In fact I think it was when the triplets were taken as little girls.

This was a big deal and every one was on high alert.

"Do you think they have a plan?" Jasper asked me taking me out of my head momentarily.

"I think they don't, and in fact they are probably at a loss as to what our next move should be." I responded solemnly.

"Should we ugh….you know ….mention the whole bait thing?" Emmett whispered as his whole body shivered, not liking the idea even if it was the logical way to end this.

"I don't know, I really just don't know." I said rubbing my brow, knowing the minor massage was not going to break the struggle that was going on within me.

After Jake showed up with several other guys we tend to use as security and tucking all the girls safely in our large couch to watch an insane amount of movies, we said our goodbyes and headed out to the meeting with Riley.

We all met up at an Italian restaurant, owned by one of ours and watched one by one as each family head and their entourage walked in and seated themselves after humble greetings filled with handshakes and thanks.

It was fifteen minutes into it, when Angelo, the head of the New Jersey family spoke first.

He thanked everyone for coming together and for all our condolences for his niece and her future husband.

"I just want to say that I know your daughters are again, the targets Carlito, I am sorry for this and my family will do whatever is necessary to end this fucker and whoever else he may be working with. No one should have to go the morgue and identify…" He stopped clearly trying to compose himself. "….Whatever you need" He finished then nodded at Charlie and sat back down.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Angelo and for the rest of you that have loved ones to the still missing, I thank you all for your help and though I wish we knew enough to do this before any innocent women were taken, I vow to not allow another one of us to share Angelo's grief." He said slamming his fist on the table rattling all our glasses.

"What do we know?" was asked from another family head.

My father nodded to one of our guys that were privy to a lot from our police contacts.

"We know Carmen; unlike the other…" he stopped looking apologetically at Angelo then continued. "Was shot in the head and not tortured or raped per the coroner. That leads me to believe she must have been involved. We have no idea how much information she gave him or even how much she knew. We also don't know if it is constructed solely by one psychotic fuck or if there are more involved in this." He took a deep breath then kept going. "What we do know, is this crazy son of a bitch has no other captives other than wise girls. The fact that he is obsessed with getting the Mancini triplets could be linked to the first kidnapping or just the obsession that they are tied to us, the one he had following them mentioned his obsession clearly and that it was retaliation of some sort, so I think it goes deeper then want for him." He finished looking at me as if what he said was correct, I nodded.

"Is it possible to draw him out?" Someone asked as the whole table went silent. "Look, do we have any other options or leads?" he stated clearly frustrated.

"You're suggesting using the Mancini girls?" Angelo spoke as I clenched my fist as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Not bait per say, but if the guy really is hunting them so to speak, he'll attempt to grab them at some point and we could get him then." he said matter-of-factly.

"We have discussed this, each of us" I interrupted and nodded to my brothers and Riley. "The question is how to do it, without putting the girls in danger as well as our people not being seen."

The table then dove into conversation, each person putting in their two cents and trying to figure out how to pull it off.

After two hours of heated debate, finally we all agreed to have each of our entourages survey the girls like clock-work in hopes of catching this guy, before he got a hold of them. It was also decided all female links to our organization needed to be watched as well.

We were saying our good byes and throwing back shots when Emmett motioned me and Riley over to where he and Jasper were talking and clearly up to something.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good." I chuckled at Riley who nodded in agreement.

"Don't look at me like that." Emmett laughed as I cringed walking toward them "Look, let's get the hell out of here, grab the ladies and go have a good time."

"Let me ring Lita, she may not be up for it." Riley replied reaching in his pocket for his phone.

"Nah man, they are. I just talked to Jake, the girls have a few bottles of wine killed and they are getting ready to go out."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" I eyed him curiously.

"Well, I know of this hot new club, bunches of the fellas were talking about it at the bar, we should go check it out. Not to mention it's time for pay back right?" he said looking to Jasper wiggling his eyebrows and holding up a little bag with some pills.

"Wait, you want the girl's payback for not jumping off the cliff naked to be them taking E with us? Damn that's brilliant!" I ranted at Emmett.

We waved goodbye to our father and Charlie and jumped in the car, flying down the streets to get to mine and Bella's place.

The girls were all dressed in tiny skirts and short killer tops, which showed off serious cleavage and were looking hella hot.

"Soooooo ladies, are you ready for your punishment?" Jasper sneered with a grin as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh gawd Jazzy, what are you all up to?" Ally eyed him looking a bit worried.

Emmett then pulled out the little baggy and pushed a pill to each girl and one to each guy. He then pulled a bottle of water from my fridge and placed his pill in his mouth, chugged it down and said "Bottoms up ladies!"

The girls kind of stood there debating until my angel spoke up first.

"Is this Ecstasy?" she asked Emmett.

"Yup!" he replied popping the P.

I was stunned as she grabbed the water bottle from him and chugged down her pill.

"Wow, no hesitation there Bells?" Jasper chuckled.

"Um Ecstasy and Edward, ya it's a no brainer." she replied winking at me.

One by one we each took a pill and then headed out once the cab we called when we left the restaurant, honked from the driveway.

We all piled into the minivan yellow cab and headed to the club.

Emmett paid the guy a hefty tip, then the driver handed him a business card and told him to call his cell and he would come back to get us when we were ready to leave.

I opened the door for Bella and was shocked to see the chick at the register dressed in, well hardly anything.

"Welcome" she purred as the rest of the couples made their way in.

I could feel the ecstasy working its way through my body, the tingly sensations exploding all over my back where Bella's hand gently caressed from behind me.

When each guy paid the cover for him and his girl, we were escorted into the club.

The sound of the erotic music hit us as the door opened; neon lights swirled from the ceiling onto the walls and the floors and back again.

Naked women danced seductively on poles, twirling and gyrating showing their goods off to the world.

You could see inside many booths, groups of people sucking and fucking like crazy, while others watched and whispered as an audience.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" all our girls shouted unanimously.

Jasper, Riley, Jake and myself all shot death glares at Emmett, knowing we would never be able to explain we had no idea we were going to a sex club.

I cringed waiting for the smack or should I say smacks, that was about to come to each of our faces.

I grabbed Bella's hand as did the rest of the guys and attempted to pull her back to the entrance and get the hell out of here, but Bella didn't budge. As a matter of fact none of the girls did, all five of them stared, frozen in place watching the booth right next to us.

A woman was lying on top of a tiny cocktail table, thrashing and moaning begging for more as a man was between her legs, licking her into a frenzy.

Bella looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders and pulled me over to the table, where each couple then followed.

"May we watch?" Bella asked seductively. "Absolutely, please do" the woman barely made out in between moans.

Emmett adjusted himself big time as the woman pulled Rosalie's hand toward her face and began to suck on her fingers.

"You taste heavenly baby, do you taste like that everywhere?" she purred and nodded suggestively at Rosalie.

Rosalie grinned wide at the compliment and interest.

"What is your name beauty?" she asked.

"Rosalie"

Just then the woman came, hard screaming Rosie's name.

We all watched as the man grinned, lifting himself from between her legs and beginning to crawl on top of her.

She placed her hand on his thigh and cooed at him "in a minute dear, I would like to play with this goddess. He smiled wide and helped her off the table.

I griped one of Bella's hips and tossed her hair to one shoulder and placed kisses to her neck as we all watched the woman gracefully stalk toward Rose.

Rose looked over her shoulder at Emmett, who nodded slowly in approval.

The woman pulled Rosalie gently into the booth, stopping her in front of the plush seats.

She slowly dropped into a squatting position and placed the palms of her hands on the back of Rosalie's calves, sensually working her way up, peppering her thighs with small wet kisses.

Emmett watched Rose's eyes roll into the back of her head as she gently placed her hands on the woman's shoulders, her silent approval to keep going.

Slowly the woman slid Rosie's panties from under her skirt, down her legs.

Bella moaned as I slid my hand down and began to rub on her clit on top of her panties. All I could do was silently thank the one who came up with miniskirts. Emmett must have been doing the same thing as the woman guided Rose to a sitting position after inching her skirt up.

She got to her knees and held out her hand for Emmett to sit next to Rose.

She un-buckled Emmett's pants and had him slide them down and then returned to Rose.

She grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her into a whopper wet kiss.

Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head and he groaned watching the two of them make out. The woman then released her and descended down Rosalie's body and began to lick her pussy as Rose gave Emmett a hand job.

"Whoa!" Bella whispered, turning around into my chest. "I feel like I shouldn't be watching."

"Then don't" I said lifting her chin and sliding my tongue in between her soft lips.

BPOV

I should feel mortified….

I should be immensely embarrassed…

I should…..hell I don't know, but…I DON'T!

I watched as Rosalie moaned and groaned as some strange eerily attractive woman went to town on her girly bits, all while Emmett's tongue was down her throat and she was rubbing him off.

Even Jasper and Alice were going to town as Edward reluctantly released my lips when we heard a moan behind us. Jasper was sitting on the edge of a small circular stage as Ally was giving him a blow job and still managing to sway her hips to the music.

Jacob was clearly fingering Stacy whose arms were wrapped around his neck, behind her as they both watched what was transpiring with Rosie.

Edward lowered me down to the other side of the booth where I saw Lita's heels dangle out from the next booth over; I silently thanked Riley for going over there. Ecstasy or not, watching my brother go to town on one of my best friends would have had me vomiting even if I was on crack.

Edward didn't even have to tug on my shirt, it being a white halter that barely covered my breasts; he released each of them from the confines of the halter and began to suck on my nipples vigorously.

The man in the middle of the booth leaned down and asked if I wanted to "Double the fun."

"I only want him" I said not taking my eyes off of Edward. "But thanks anyway" I said smiling before Edward attacked my mouth moaning into it. It was safe to say he liked my response.

DJ Encore featuring Engelina's song "Walking in the sky" began to play throughout the club. As I listened to the lyrics and felt the beat completely take over my body, I became overcome with lust and just plain overcome with Edward.

I could've cared less that we were in a sex club, filled with people, watching us getting turned on. It didn't matter; all that mattered was this man and good god the things he was doing to my body. Edward barely unbuttoned and UN zippered his pants, pushed my panties to the side and that's when I felt him, waiting, the tip of him touching me at my center. He was incredibly hard and his panting and dominating tongue told me we were both on the same page, just wanting him to be inside me at this moment.

He pushed himself inside me and we both whimpered. He clasped his fingers through mine and put them above our heads, squeezing them every time he pumped inside of me.

"God, its fucking crazy how good you feel right now." Edward moaned out in between kissing me.

"It's the E." I panted out in a broken rush as I felt our pelvises meet with a smack.

"No baby, it's you" Edward breathed in my ear, picking up the pace, pumping in and out of me matching the beats of the song. He slowed down a bit and circled his hips just as another DJ encore song came on and I about came, knowing how fast this song gets.

He slowly slid in and out, releasing our hands to knead my breasts and suck on it nibbling as well. As soon as "I see right through to you" picked up and the techno portion pummeled its way throughout the club, Edward placed both hands to the side of my head and began to pound into me with each beat.

I slid my hands up under his shirt and clawed at his back, moaning louder than I ever had. Edward's breathing was ragged and I made out quiet whimpers of "I love you" over and over.

I pushed my leg on the couch, sending us rolling and toppling to the floor, laughing. I sat up and quickly slid him back inside of me as I began riding him.

Darude's "Sandstorm" blasted through the speakers as I went to town on top of him.

I couldn't hear his cries of pleasure, nor could he hear mine, it didn't matter. The multi-level implosions happening all over my body on the inside was incredible and intoxicating and I knew Edward was feeling the same.

With my head thrown back, claw marks on his chest, I exploded from the inside out screaming Edward's name as he clutched my ass tightly and came screaming out mine.

I panted and gasped for air, thighs burning and heart pounding about to come exploding out of my chest.

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight against him. His face buried in my chest.

"God, I love you!" I cooed still struggling for air, he looked up at me and I kissed his fiercely not even needing a response.

A/N MY apologies to those who are against drugs, I ugh well let's just say been there and done that. Anyway I tend to write my experiences and yes ladies and gentlemen those three songs and how it went down…yup my experience. Without the sex club part, ya I've never done that, but hey there is a first for everything.

Next several chapters the drama is going to be brought on. Please please review. I want to get those numbers up.

Love to the devoted xoxoxxoxoxo HeidiCullen & Perfectly Imperfect!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer SMeyer Owns all things twilight Heidi Cullen and Perfectly Imperfect own Wise Girls

A/N I don't like angst, but I like drama. This chap is drama SO BEWARE! And as you know, dragging things out is not my forte so here goes nothing…..

WARNING SEXUAL ASSAULT

Chap 9

?POV

My phone buzzed in my pocket alerting me to the phone call I had been waiting for all night.

"Yes" I answered calmly.

I hung up as soon as I heard what I wanted to hear. "It's go time."

I had been waiting for hours now, and I mean hours.

Killing Carmen was unexpected but now put me on the radar big time.

If I wanted this to end my way, I had to work fast.

My boys had been watching Fuckward's house for days now. As soon as it was obvious they were back from wherever they went I went into action.

It seemed they were all staying at his house, which actually made things so much easier for me.

I cocked my gun and put it to the back of my punk driver's head. We stole the dark colored tinted window van two days ago, and if I saw him attempt to toss one more cigarette out the window, covered in DNA I was going to blow the back of his head out.

"Use the fucking ashtray, fuckstick!" I roared at him, I swore for the last time.

Just as my boys had alerted me, the taxi was pulling down the street.

My guy said they looked wasted piling into it. Even better, I thought to myself.

I watched as a yellow cab minivan pulled in the driveway and quite literally, the girls came stumbling out. The big one, Emmett actually fell onto the driveway laughing, bringing all three of the girls down with him as they tried half hazardly to help him up.

The blonde one, Jasper, paid the cab driver as two more couples came out.

To my surprise I recognized the brunette as the hottie that worked at the bar. I hadn't been in there since, but how lovely for me to have my hands on all four of them to complete my collection.

Earlier I cut the wires to the alarm on Edward's precious Fort Knox, and as drunk as they were, I knew he would give up on trying to get it alarmed.

And yet another surprise, the striking Bella was the one trying to attempt it as the knockout Rosalie closed the door, so I couldn't see if she attempted to mess with it or just give up.

As the cab drove away I noticed Riley and his twit were still in it.

We waited down the street, binoculars in hand, for two more hours.

And now it was time.

JPOV (Jacob)

Damn, this woman was insatiable normally, but on E whoa! I hoped Bella and Edward weren't going to be too mad when we christened their couch. At the moment Stacy is going to town on my dick and the things this woman can do with her mouth! Wow!

I didn't hear any other noises in the house and guessed everyone did as Emmett told them, drink a massive glass of orange juice and take 3 Tylenol PM. He said we would probably still feel like shit but not as bad as we would if we didn't do this.

I really expected to hear so more serious fucking going on throughout the house but like I said, not a sound….until…

A sliding glass door slowly opened and some footsteps.

"Uh Oh Stace…sounds to me like someone is sneaking out back to fuck." I whispered chuckling.

Stacy slurped and moaned clearly not giving a shit. She sucked real hard and I threw my head onto the back of the couch and closed my eyes at the incredible feeling this girl was giving to me, when I felt something cold and circular at my temple.

"What the fuck" I whispered just as Stacy gasped and whimpered.

I opened my eyes and saw the figure standing over me, gun to my head.

I started to roar like I never have, when my eyes saw Stacy held by her hair and a gun to her head as well.

"Make a fucking sound and I blow the bitch away!" the guy ordered angrily.

I heard rustling as Rose and Alice were carried out, kicking and fighting with something covering their mouths they began to scream….

Then muffled…

Then silent…..

And they both went limp, and were tossed over two huge guy's shoulders and carried right out the front door.

I stared as Stacy's tears streamed down her face and I silently prayed for Edward to wake up and where the hell was Jasper and Emmett?

Surer then shit Bella's piecing scream resounded after what seemed like a zap, or static shock. There was a loud thump and crash.

"You mother fucker, what the fuck are you doing in my house!" Bella screamed and then a loud shot rang out.

I cringed and my stomach fell, Stacy's eyes bugged out of her head in fear.

The one pointing the gun at me told the other to watch me and went toward the bedroom where Bella was.

Another shot rang out, but it wasn't soon enough for Bella, she must not of known anyone else was in the house because the ass crept up behind her before she could fully turn around and shoot him.

I watched as her carried her out kicking and swinging, she nailed him in the crotch just before whatever they had over these rags knocked her out with the fumes and like Rose and Ally she went limp.

My rage was bubbling over and about to surface as I saw Bella's lifeless body thrown over another shoulder and carried out the front door as well.

"You know you are all fucking dead right!" I screamed.

I knew I had to make a move and fast, when I saw the fucker pointing that gun at my woman being handed another one of those rags.

"Don't do anything stupid Jake, please!" Stacy begged.

I didn't even hear her though, I jumped up and flew at the guy holding Stacy, praying I could knock the gun away, but tripped on my pants that were down around my ankles, and then another shot rang out and I felt the searing pain and immediate warmth of my blood flow down my chest.

And then blackness…

BPOV

I could still feel the tingles all over my body from the E, even as the sleep medicine was taking over. I heard Jake's moans and groans from my living room and silently vowed to make him buy upholstery cleaner and scrub my couch immediately, first thing in the morning.

I looked over and saw that Edward was out cold, snoring up a storm, just as the sleep took over me.

I was jolted awake literally, by a weird sound and a man standing over Edward with something in his hand, that in the dark resembled a stun gun but I couldn't be sure.

I rolled quickly out of bed and to the floor, ripping out my night stand drawer and grabbing my gun, aiming and shouting at him, and then I pulled the trigger.

I knew I hit the bastard because his body flew back from the impact into the wall of our bedroom, where he then slumped down and didn't move.

I jumped back onto the bed, shaking Edward's shoulder about to ask him if he was okay or if he was hurt when I heard a sound behind me and someone yank me by my hair. I tried to whip around and get a round out when I missed due to him swinging me into the wall.

He picked me up by my waist as I screamed and kicked as hard as I could just as he covered my mouth with something.

It smelled so bad and my vision went fuzzy, the last thing I saw was a man in my living room pointing a gun at Stacy and Jake looking fit to kill watching me and the man I was fighting with.

My body felt numb and I went completely limp I thought I was about to pass out when I heard another loud shot and then the blackness took over me.

I woke up with a splitting headache, and I mean splitting. I thought my head was slowly cracking in half and my brain was going to fall out and tumble to the floor.

I cringed rubbing my forehead, when my senses kicked in and I smelled dirt and mildew.

I opened my eyes, squinting a bit to see my surroundings.

I was in a small room, man built with walls of thick wood. I was on a rickety twin bed with an afghan like blanket and extremely flat pillow. There was a small nightstand next to the bed with a couple pills and a cup of water, with a note.

"_Drink this; it will make you feel better. Your headache will go away quickly, that I promise. Oh and welcome home MY BELLA!"_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted.

"Bells?" two voices sounded through the air.

"Rosy? Ally?" I asked in a panic.

"Yes baby, were here." Rose whispered.

"I am too!" I heard Stacy groan from another direction.

"Where the fuck are we?" I yelled back at them and then remembered everything "Oh my god Edward!" I shouted out in fear that he was shot.

"It was a stun gun baby, I watched as they hit Jasper with it when I flailed waking him up when they put that god awful shit over my mouth!" Alice said very angrily.

"BE QUIET!" someone else yelled/whispered. "We are not allowed to talk or scream. You are going to get us killed!"

"Oh god!" Stacy cried out, knowing now, what we all did. We were kidnapped and taken to where all the other girls were taken to, and we may never see home again.

"Is he here? How many of them are there? What happens if we talk or scream?" Alice ranted out, not caring about so called rules.

"No he is not here, there is only….him" another girl whispered "he will beat you if you disobey."

"Well he better plan on getting beat back, mother fucker." Rose growled.

"I rather get beat then the other things he does…" yet another girl whispered.

"Holy Christ! He IS a rapist isn't he, like the newspapers say?" Stacy asked her voice very shaky.

"Yes" they all said at the same time.

"Do we ever get to get out of here?" I asked literally into the air.

"Dinner time, now shhhhh he's back" one girl whispered as we all heard the footsteps above us.

So I am in a freaking basement slash dungeon, with a sick twisted serial rapist, held hostage with many other girls, who are Wise Girls but sound terrified and weak, not like a wise girl is raised and the fucker is now home. Fuck my life. I groaned with my inward battle.

EPOV

My body was in so much pain it was ridiculous. I felt like I was struck by lightning, literally.

The EMT's looking me over as well as Emmett and Jasper, told us that it's normal when you've been tazered.

We watched as police walked throughout my entire house, detectives and even FBI.

Jacob was being lifted onto a stretcher, he was covered in blood, but I heard one of the EMT's say they had him stable for the time being, but they had to rush him to the closest ER.

Emmett's knuckles were white, completely fucking almost transparent from gripping in and out of a fist.

Jasper had a gash on the back of his head, where it hit the headboard as he was about to get up to go after Alice's attacker and the zap of the stun gun jolted him back, smashing his head on the head board.

His eyes were blood shot and the look on his face said only one thing "KILL."

All three of us stood to get up several times, to run the streets, search the house again, get in the car to go look, anything. But we were ordered by my father to get checked out.

All three of us listened intently on what the FBI and detectives discussed of the scene, how it had to be several men and how the girls were incapacitated by rags dowsed with chloroform.

"This one was a fighter, that's for sure, she got two rounds off killing one of the attackers." One of the police said chuckling to the other.

"Don't fucking talk about Bella like she is dead you asshole, she is not dead, do you hear me? SHE IS NOT DEAD!" I screamed, Emmett trying to hold me back from going after the cop.

"Mr. Cullen, please I am sorry forgive the officer for using Mrs. Mancini's name in the past tense." The detective asked me, glaring at the cop who then apologized as well.

"All of you need to get the fuck out of my house! GET OUT!" I roared pacing.

Just then Charlie flew through the door with Riley and Lita who dropped to her knees screaming "No no no no no no" over and over crying.

"My God Not Again!" Charlie yelled sobbing and dropping to his knees. "Please dear god not my babies!"

My father flew to Charlie's side who clearly was mentally back to years ago when his precious five year old triplets were taken from him.

I slumped on the couch, overwhelmed with grief and guilt for not protecting the love of my life.

Reality must've hit Charlie cause he bulldozed though several cops over to us and picked up the first one of us he could, he grabbed Jasper and lifted him a few feet in the air by his shirt, screaming in rage about not protecting his daughters.

There was no movement, Jasper took every bit of it and after several cops tried to pull Charlie off Jasper, Charlie saw in Jaspers' eyes a destroyed man, he lowered Jasper back to the floor and looked at Emmett and I as well and lowered his head.

He saw in each of us the pain, the despair, the same rage and the same fear that we may never see them again.

Hours went by and finally my house was emptied of all law enforcement, Jacob and a dead body, but now filled with Wise guys from all families.

Every family who had one of their own missing was there in my living room.

My mother and Tanya were bawling and shouting. Screaming resumed about how to kill and torture this fuck slowly.

But first we needed to find him.

And we **had** to find them!

BPOV

I could hear several locks being unlocked all around me as HE spoke.

"Now ladies, you must all be very hungry. It is time for dinner. Mancini ladies, unless you want to throw up all of your dinner you should take the medicine I left for you and I am sure your pounding headaches need some relief."

"The basement door will be locked until you are all dressed and ready to come up when I hear your knock I'll know you are ready. Dress to impress my beauties."

"Fuck You!" Rose shouted through her door.

"Ah Rosalie, may I inform you UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU WATCH YOUR SISTERS FUCKED SPEECHLESS, you will watch your mouth. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He shouted at Rose.

She didn't say a word.

"I take your silence as you do, now get dressed and I will wait for you. As for the rest of you, your dinner is waiting outside your doors, take it now!"

I heard several doors open and the sliding of trays and the doors shut again.

I looked over at a large cabinet, I opened it and saw several dresses hung, some fancy and some casual.

I grabbed one and pulled it over my naked body.

The fucker undressed me once he got me here.

The dress was gold and very form fitting and went all the way down past my ankles, there were no shoes so I opened the door as Ally and Rose did.

We looked each other up and down all having the same grotesque look on our face for having to dress like this to sit and have dinner with this sick fuck.

The three of us held hands and walked up some rickety stairs. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and there he stood our nightmare.

He was well built, very Italian and one of MY FATHER'S PEOPLE!

The one that turned and grinned at me, carrying our suitcases too our rooms when we first moved back.

"YOU?" I yelled pointing at him.

"Ladies?" he said ushering us out of the basement to a hallway. It led through a quite large kitchen and an even bigger and grander dining room, lit romantically with candelabras.

"Ladies, have a seat" he smiled and waved his hand obviously at three chairs with place settings in front of them.

All three of us sat down angrily.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, taking us like this?" Alice asked clearly livid.

"I didn't take you Ally, you are mine you have been mine and you will always be mine. All the girls have made peace with this, as will you." he informed us smiling.

"Why? Why do you think we are yours, because I have news for you if you think…?" I was halted when he held up his hand to stop me.

"Bella, eat. All of you get some food in you, and I will explain." He eyed me as if I should not argue.

Ya, like I never argue or question, I pushed my food around my plate, afraid to ingest anything that may make me lose my wits.

"EAT!" he roared slamming his fist down on the table, rattling the glasses and silverware. "I will not have the bodies I plan on worshiping turning into skin and bones, like the others."

"You were the last, and you will be the last as long as you cooperate, and don't mistake me. I CAN MAKE you cooperate."

Great, now the thought of not listening to this freak, will have more women kidnapped not to mention what he will do to the others already captured down in that hell hole of a basement.

All three of us took very small bites as Rose glared daggers at him "we're waiting" she said as nicely as she could.

"My father was the one that abducted you many years ago, I was adopted and because of this no one in the families knew. As I'm sure you understand no one moves up in the ranks unless you are within the bloodline. I was supposed the one to be next in line, but once my father found out about my unique preferences, he sent me away; I wanted to change his mind, come back and assure him I would still be the best choice to take his place. But YOUR FATHER found him and had him killed."

All three of us watched as his face distorted in anger and I had to admit it was quite frightening.

"Why is Stacy here?" Rose asked him "What did she ever do to you?"

"I knew Stacy was being paid to watch out for me, I could've cared less, until I saw her and well, let's just say my dick was hard for days, so for the pure reason that I want her, though it's one more then I wanted for my collection, she will be satisfying and that will be enough of a reason for me."

"You do realize you are a sick fuck!" Rose spat at him.

We watched as he dropped his fork and stood from the table, sending his chair flying backwards to the floor. "I warned you and your mouth!"

Both Ally and I stood, waiting for him to attack Rose and doing whatever it took not to let that happen, when he surprised us, and left the table. Unlatching and throwing open the basement door and going down the stairs.

All three of us ran in different directions checking windows we found boarded shut as well as the doors locked from the inside, needing a key to open them.

We all spun around where we were standing as a screech came from the basement.

"Oh ladies, come here I want to show you something." he shouted from below.

On the way down to where I knew we were about to be horrified at what we saw; I quietly opened kitchen drawers finding no knives or forks or anything.

"What the fuck?" I whispered at Rose who flashed her dinner knife at me, and slid it down in between her breasts.

Ally ran back to the table grabbing both hers and mine and handing it to me.

Both of us hid ours in the same spot.

"Thank god for cleavages" I whispered.

We walked slowly down the stairs, hearing the cries and whimpering and oh god grunting!

We all stood there shocked, there in the middle of the basement floor this sick twisted animal had a girl bent over a barrel of some kind and he was aggressively raping her.

Blood was dripping down her thigh as he growled out to Rosalie; this is what happens when she opens her mouth.

I watched as Rose began to tear up, that she caused this to happen to this poor girl.

"STOP YOU ARE HURTING HER!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

He stopped and turned to look at Alice, "Would you like me to pleasure you instead?"

"You call that pleasure you sicko, she is hysterical and in pain. You have no fucking clue how to please a woman. I fucking dare you to attempt that shit with me!" I roared at him.

I am not a weak person by any means, but in that moment I had no idea where that bravery came from.

"Bella?" Both Ally and Rose chastised afraid he was going to take me up on my offer.

But, I had had it; I was irate and ready to go head to head with this fucker.

He stared at me with an emotionless expression until it changed and a look of intrigue and challenge then crossed his face.

He backed off the poor girl, who sobbed and stumbled back through her door and closed it.

He didn't even pull his pants back up, he actually kicked them off and walked over to the room I was being held in and pointed inside for me to follow.

I stood there, irate and angrier than I ever had been and crossed my arms on my chest having no intention whatsoever to move from the spot on the stairs I was waiting at.

I wanted him to come to me.

He grew angry and stormed over to me, waiting at the foot of the stairs, which left him in the perfect position.

I placed my hands on both sides of the banister and kicked as hard as I could, catching him just underneath the jaw, sending him flying back and smacking his head on the cement ground knocking himself out cold.

"Holy Shit!" Rosalie roared "Fuck Ya Bella!" as all three of us ran to open the doors letting the girls know to come out.

As soon as all the girls came out a bit shaky and Rose and I dragged his ass into my prison like room and locked the door, all the girls stood there gasping and shaking like crazy.

"What are you just standing there for? Let's get the hell out of here!" Alice yelled at them.

"That wasn't him!" One of them said pointing at my now locked room.

"WHAT?" The now four of us yelled at them, Stacy now at our side.

"That's one of his boys, one of the many he usually has stay here to watch over us." She whimpered looking up waiting to hear more footsteps.

"Wait, but he knew so much about us?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sure the fucker told all of his guys about you and helluva a lot about all of us and our stories. He seems to think each of our families fucked him over in some way, that one was really screwed up" she said circling her finger around her temple, explaining she thought that guy was a looney.

"Look, it doesn't matter; we need to get out of here." I shouted at everyone.

Each of us ran up the stairs, attempting all the windows and doors again.

Rose grabbed my arm and pointed to a huge, heavy looking statue. We both nodded and went over to it.

She and I lifted it; it was heavy as all hell. On the count of three we ran with it smashing through the back veranda doors and the wood behind them, nailed to keep them shut.

One by one we crawled through the broken and splintered wood, and bolted into what was clearly many, many miles of trees and forest.

"Where the fuck are we? Does anyone know if we are even in the same state?" Stacy yelled to the group as we all just kept running.

No one did.

We ran as far as we could, and as far as all our bare feet could handle, before we had to stop and rest and catch our breaths.

There were 12 of us. The police were wrong, there were 8 girls missing, and now with us, 12 girls were all squatting on the ground or leaning against a tree, panting like crazy.

"Okay, look we need to find a road or a highway or something." Rose ordered taking the lead in the moment.

Everyone nodded just as we heard a horn honk off in the distance in the direction we were heading.

We all looked at each other and bolted again, toward it.

We ran another twenty or so minutes when out of nowhere we stumbled onto a road. It looked desolate like it was a back road of some kind and all of us feared it might be one several ever traveled on.

So we all huddled up together on the other side of the road, to keep warm, and keep watch if the real abducting fucker came looking for us and if we were lucky enough to flag down a random car traveling down this road.

EPOV

My father's phone rang, and like every other time Jasper, Emmett and I jumped up in hopes it was word of their whereabouts. The last call was the hospital, letting us know Jake was going to pull through just fine and if he hadn't tripped before he was shot, the bullet would've hit him center mass, instead it went just above shattering his collar bone.

But the look on my father's face listening on the other end gave me hope.

Once he hung up he alerted us that the FBI got a lead on the dead fucker Bella killed in our bedroom. His financials were checked and they found he stopped for gas once a week at a gas station, just out of town. Nowhere near where he lived and in fact was in the middle of nowhere.

We each looked to one another, and nothing needed to be said we all piled in every SUV that was parked in my driveway and all down my street.

We headed toward the town the agent mentioned which was about an hour away. Once we got to the gas station we assumed was the one they talked about, several cop cars peeled out heading away lights and sirens blaring.

"FOLLOW THEM!" I yelled at my father "They must've gotten another lead!"

We ended up turning off on a dirt road a few miles past the gas station, when we were stopped by a cop letting us know it was now a crime scene and we couldn't go any further.

Emmett, Jasper and I opened the passenger door and took off sprinting toward an old rundown mansion.

The cop screamed for us to stop and that was the last thing we were doing.

We got to the front door, where obviously the cop back at the car notified the rest over his radio we were coming full force.

I saw the FBI agent that was at my house and got his attention.

"Let them in." he ordered the police who then moved aside and let us in after handing us booties to put over our shoes and ordered us to touch nothing.

The agent motioned us over to a candle lit table with four places settings and luke warm food.

Just as Charlie, my father and several other heads of the Families walked in, the agent filled us in.

"The girls are gone, all of them. There is a man down stairs dead, from a contusion on the back of his head; several teeth are broken from what appears to be a blow under the chin. There is a massive search into the back property and forest due to this." He said pointing to a crumbled statue that was clearly used to smash through a boarded up door.

We think they attacked him and made their escape. They probably have no idea where they are and are probably just running looking for help.

He led us down to a basement that was horrific; there was blood on the floor and door upon door open showing little rooms with beds in them clearly used for imprisonment.

"I am going to assume, all this was due to your four, being not so much a coincidence that once they were taken, someone fought back and now allowed an escape for all the girls."

"Ya," Charlie smiled, "this has my girls written all over it." he said chuckling.

"I am no expert, but I would guess his mouth damage is due to one of my Bella's vicious kicks." I snickered, silently relaxed with a small bit of relief that they were okay.

But the next thought hit all of us at once.

The girls, lost, cold and scared all alone in the woods, probably starving.

"I want to join the search" Emmett demanded as Jasper and I stood behind him, none of us about to be told no.

"If they hear us call out for them, they may respond better than your men calling for them." Jasper told him.

"Okay, the dogs picked up their scent, come with me and we will start from the opposite end working our way back in."

We all piled back in the cars and followed the agent in his around the back of the property and back of the forest.

We were about five miles from the house, as I got out of our Suburban I could hear the faint sound of the dogs barking coming toward us and each girl's name being shouted.

The agent informed us there was a road in between where we were and where the rest were searching but they wanted to broaden the search not knowing exactly how long ago the girls escaped.

He handed us each flashlights and then we walked into the woods, spread out not needing to be told.

I began screaming Bella's name as Jasper and Emmett screamed Ally and Rosie's.

I could feel the sweat pouring down the sides of my face.

I kept telling myself, she is fine, she's not hurt and I AM GOING TO FIND HER!

We walked and searched for over an hour, our voices hoarse from screaming, just as we came up to the road.

The other search party had walked through the clearing on their side of the street as well.

I looked to my left and my right and with one large loud painful scream …..

"BELLA!"

I started to choke up, terrified they we weren't going to find them because he already had, when about 25 feet to the left, walking out of the trees was a girl.

She stopped, stared at all of us then turned around and said something into the forest.

One by one, girl after girl, popped their heads out, saw whatever family members were there for them and went running toward us screaming and crying.

Emmett, Jasper and I booked it over in their direction, just as they parted and we saw Ally, Rose, Stacy and Bella running toward us.

All three of them jumped and flew into our arms, kissing us all over our faces.

They were filthy and sweaty and looked exhausted. I placed Bella on her feet, ripping off my sweatshirt pulling it over her head and rubbing her arms to keep her warm and pulling her back in my arms, carrying her bridal style over to where the ambulances were now pulling up.

I looked behind me to see Alice wrapped around Jasper's waist like a small child, head buried in his neck and Rose tucked warmly into Emmett's side and Stacy tucked firmly in his other as we all walked them back to their father and the EMT's.

They argued about getting checked over asking the EMT's to work on a girl who was clearly in shock and inner thighs bleeding.

Charlie sobbed holding the three of them as Lita, my mother and Tanya, flew out of a car embracing Stacy and then pushing Charlie out of the way to get to the triplets.

Riley leaned against the other side of the suburban bent over, coughing and throwing up. Overcome with all that had just happened.

Bella immediately let go of her father as did Ally and Rose and ran to his side hugging him and telling him they were okay.

"It's okay, Riley were okay" Bella said calming him down.

"Ya, but if you puke on my feet big brother I'm going to kill you." Rose chastised making Riley laugh.

Charlie and my father demanded we take the girls home where they can rest and clean up and then follow up with questions, tomorrow.

Thankfully, they agreed and we all climbed back in the cars, our women on our laps, snuggled and out like lights within minutes.

A/N sorry for the delay, DAMN I had some rude reviews. I do have three stories going and I do update more frequently then some. Whoa. Anywho, so I hope you guys liked it. The girls needed to do a little ass kicking and attitudes needed to come out. Yes the main guy was not caught but what kind of author would I be, to not have him an utter surprise and allow the boys their version of torture…

Xoxo Heidi Cullen and Perfectly Imperfect.

_**~BETA NOTE: SUNFLOWER AWARD VOTING STARTS MAY 4**__**th**__**! AND Y'ALL KNOW IT'S WRONG TO SEND RUDE REVIEWS TO AUTHORS, ESPECIALLY ONES WHO UPDATE MORE THEN ONCE A MONTH! JUST SAYIN'~**_

_**~A/N God I love my Beta and her protectiveness, Perfectly Imperfect, my co author is just as bad, so Beware haterz! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. S Meyer Does. But I co-own Wise Girls with Perfectly Imperfect.

? POV

To say I was angry was putting it extremely mildly, In fact I was so fucking enraged, all the animals in the forest must've been completely terrified at the intense, loud screams that bellowed out through my vocal cords and wafted its way through the trees, due to this.

I should've known better, in fact, I did know better. That piece of shit who I asked on occasion to watch over the safe house, took advantage of the girls, time to time. This I knew. But this I also allowed due to the fact that it kept their fear levels at the height I wanted them knowing I wasn't the only thing to be afraid of.

I knew about the raping, due to the fact that I had cameras installed in all of their quarters. Little did they know. Therefore, I watched it all go down.

I watched the sexy ass creature Bella, the one that was to be mine, drop kick the ass right under his chin and sending him flying to the basement floor, smashing the back of his head. I also watched as all the girls left and the pool of blood run rapidly from the back of his skull, throughout the concrete floor he lay on.

I watched as the girls broke through the back Veranda doors I had bolted closed with plywood.

My girls….

….and they were gone.

I screamed again, another piercing one resounding through the forest.

It had been days since I had been back, since the abandoned house was covered with cops, FBI and tons of crime scene tape.

I knew the search for me would pick up now, surely finding some of my DNA and prints somewhere on the girls or in the house.

None of that mattered though, I had very little time, and abducting all the women again was ludicrous, not to mention they were the only ones I wanted to begin with, the others were purely there to satisfy and occupy my time until I had the Mancini triplets in my possession.

And they would be, again.

I just had to work fast.

EPOV

It had been days since Bella was taken from me.

All the girls were brought to the hospital, examined and treated to their dismay of course.

The fact was, they didn't talk about much of what happened and we insisted that they be looked over and make sure there would be no after effects of any drugs that they were administered.

The doctors kept all three overnight and ran every test you could think of.

The other women were treated medically and psychologically. Most of them, being the backgrounds they were from, made it through ok, being that their anger and rage kept them together mentally, not like other women who would have been in their predicament.

Jake was making a full recovery and Stacy had yet to leave his bed side. It was a unanimous decision throughout both families, that he be "made" with the Cullen's given his selfless act and taking a bullet for the three future Cullen women and a Mancini family loved one.

The overall consensus was that every wise guy wanted this guy, and we ALL wanted him dead.

The question was which one of us would find him and get to him first.

Bella had been home for three days and the nightmares came like clockwork, In fact so did Rose and Ally's, being that we all still insisted on staying together.

Em, Jazz and I found ourselves up nightly, all sitting in the kitchen, swigging back a glass of brandy, after we had finally gotten them back to sleep.

None of us knew how to ask, and I'm sure the girls sensed it and one by one assured us they were not raped. Nightly, all three of us agreed making love to them, wasn't an option, at least not yet. I definitely think it was us who needed the reassurances. Other than the nightmares the girls were doing well and back to their old selves again.

In fact in just a few hours, after some much needed sleep on our parts we were all going to meet up with Charlie and some of his police connections and go to a S.W.A.T training facility, to work with all the girls including the mom's on defensive and offensive tactics.

We all needed to let off some steam and shooting some serious firepower, I knew would release some tension in us all. I just prayed our moms stayed somewhat sober, drunk Mom and Tanya holding riffles sent shivers down my spine.

As each of us, one by one, placed our empty brandy glasses in Emmett's sink, we each said goodnight and went to our prospective rooms to crawl up with three beautiful women that have made us so unbelievably proud it was ridiculous.

I ever so quietly, crept into Emmett's guest bedroom; our home wouldn't be ready for a few more days. The bullet holes and cleanup was one thing, but replacing the carpet in the bedroom, where Bella blew the fucker away, had to be scheduled tomorrow when all blood cleanup would finally be finished being that it had to be properly handled through an environmental hazard company.

I slid in the bed gently, careful not to wake my future wife and curled up behind her, getting as close as I possibly could.

"It's just me my angel, I love you." I whispered in her ear, assuming in her subconscious she would hear me and feel at ease.

"I know" Bella whispered back.

"You're still awake? Do you need another Valum baby?" I offered wanting her to rest more.

"No" she simply said and left it at that.

Just when I closed my eyes, assuming we were both going to just try to sleep she surprised me moments later by asking the question I had been dreading.

"Edward, why don't you want to make love to me anymore?"

I sighed and then tried to gather my thoughts, but not before she turned around in my arms, facing me.

"Is it…..well…." she hesitantly stumbled with her words.

"What Bella, what do you think it is?" I asked gently.

"Well, we told you the truth, we weren't …you know…and I was just wondering if you don't believe of us or even if you do, you think that were…tainted?" she whispered, looking down, nervously awaiting my response by twitching and fumbling with my Cullen crest on my necklace.

I was baffled at her response and felt overwhelmingly guilty that they all probably thought this way. The truth was we just didn't want to pressure them, I mean they watched a girl viciously raped and we didn't think sex was at the top of their to do list and we were all three willing to wait for them.

But the thought that Bella didn't think I wanted her in that way, sent my heart aching and my dick, hardening in that very moment and I knew what I had to do.

I lifted her chin gently, so we were eye to eye and softly and sweetly placed my lips on hers.

When I released her lips, and she felt my hardened cock below, she smiled at me and I simply said "No baby, you couldn't be more wrong."

I pulled her tightly to my chest and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

I knew, me being a man I wanted nothing more than to claim her in this moment.

But want wasn't an option for either one of us right now; we needed each other purely intimately.

I rolled on top of her as our kiss grew intense, not aggressively just intense and powerful.

She whimpered into my mouth, clearly telling me this was exactly what she needed from me.

I pulled her shirt over her head and softly sucked on her nipples, sending her back into that arch I loved so much, pushing her breast further into my face.

She began to moan as I groped her other breast and descend down her body, sliding my fingers beneath her panties and in and out of her saturated lips and slit.

I pushed two fingers inside her, shocked that I had just reminded myself how tight my perfect creature always was.

Bella reached down placing her hand on top of mine pushing it in and out of her as well.

I kissed down her stomach and licked and swirled inside her belly button, making my way slowly to her pussy.

She immediately mewled and ran her fingers through my hair, as I pulled mine out and licked them completely clean, loving the taste of her incredible flavor.

I licked inside her slit and flicked her clit with my tongue. She was incredibly wet and begging me for more.

I lapped and circled her swollen nub, gently scraping my teeth on it while pushing my fingers back inside her, pumping in and out with a quick rhythm.

I could feel Bella's walls clench around my fingers and I knew she was so close.

She panted out my name and told me she was almost there, when before she could finish she shot straight up in a sitting position, huffing and moaning out her orgasm as I licked up all her newly released juices.

"Ungh God I needed that!" she whimpered, plopping back down on her pillow.

I ascended her body, placing my lips on hers and granting access in her mouth for my tongue to intertwine with her own, at the same time I pushed my cock inside her.

"UNGH!" we both groaned at the same time.

Not being inside Bella for almost a week, let's just say my cock was overly sensitive and hard as a rock.

I felt her pull both her thighs up way high on my hips as I began to thrust inside her.

"Fuck Baby!" I cursed loving when she did this granting me better access all the way inside the depths of her.

We panted and moaned, lips barely touching as I pumped my cock in and out of her glorious pussy.

"God baby, don't stop, please don't stop" Bella begged getting close to her second orgasm, which I was determined to make better than the first one.

I pushed into her hard when our bodies would meet below, hitting that sweet spot deep inside and circled my hips simultaneously.

"Edward! Fuck, just like that." Bella breathed out my name over and over.

"You like that Baby, you want more?" I teased her picking up my pace.

"YES YES YES!" she practically yelled

I lifted her leg onto my shoulder and went to town inside of her, gently, not ruff but with determination.

She clawed at my back as I groaned out trying to hold back.

She then slid her hands down and grabbed my ass, guiding me into her faster.

That did it.

"Shit baby, you feel so good, cum with me Baby, cum with me!" I begged

"ungh…..unghhhhh….Edward!" she moaned out cumming just as I did calling out her name.

We both lay there, me on top of her, both of us panting and kissing in our post coital bliss.

I pulled her leg off my shoulder and pulled my pillow right next to her head, collapsing on top of her; a few more small chaste kisses were given before we both succumbed to sleep, me still completely sheathed inside of her.

BPOV

Waking up

.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. S Meyer Does. But I co-own Wise Girls with Perfectly Imperfect.

BPOV

Waking up, should normally be a quiet, sluggish half alert action.

Not in this house, that's for sure...

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Emmett screamed at our door, and when I heard him again it must've been at Jazz and Ally's door as well.

"Time to go Rambo!" he chuckled.

We were meeting our fathers and hopefully our sober mothers at some sort of training facility to work on our defensive tactics.

"Ungh!" I groaned rolling into Edward's side.

"Why do I feel like I am about to attempt seal training?" I asked him while he chuckled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I mean, we have proven we can take care of ourselves!" I whined not wanting to get out of bed.

"Yes, you have baby, but it is more for the Dad's, being they want you guys to be fully prepared since the fucker is still out there." Edward attempted to assure me.

"EMMETT! Get the fuck out of here!" Ally screamed as a loud crash was heard, and I knew Ally threw something at him once he opened their door.

Both Edward and I laughed hard, as we could picture Emmett rubbing somewhere on his body, where Ally targeted with an object and making her target.

I heard Edward sigh...

"OK, that wasn't obvious or anything?" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked him rubbing his chest.

"Well, it is clear that none of you want to do this today."

"No, I doubt it." I agreed with him

Edward pulled the comforter back and climbed out of bed, sliding on his trousers and walked to the door.

He opened it ad yelled for everyone to meet in the kitchen.

I jumped up and put on some shorts and a tee and followed him out there.

One by one, each of us made our way to the kitchen and attack the coffee pot.

"Look, it's obvious, Em that the girls aren't up for this today, and I have to agree with them, we all have barely had a full nights rest and if anything we need to relax and have some fun."

"This would be fun Edward!" Emmett argued attempting to mimic a machine gun and making a horrible shooting noise as if he was taking out everything in sight.

"I just think a little R & R would be good right now." Edward retorted

"What did you have in mind, another sex club visit?" Rose asked somehow maintaining a yawn a stretch and her question all at once.

"No." Edward chuckled "But I guess that would be your idea of fun" we then all laughed at her.

"Hell ya!" Rose grinned.

"No, I think we should call the families and maybe have everyone over to Charlie's for a big cookout and pool party; it will give everybody a chance to relax, including all the girls who probably need it."

It didn't take much for us all to agree and Ally to pick up the phone and call papa, who argued momentarily, but like always, Ally one him over with a guilt trip.

He called the other families' and about two hours later we were pulling up to my father's house, where several people already were.

Papa was at the grill with Carlisle, laughing at something and our mothers were in the pool, clearly getting their drink on.

"My Babies!" My mother slurred out in a shout.

"Here we go!" Rose laughed as we walked closer to the pool.

"Get your asses in here bitches!" Lita chastised sunglasses on and floating along the pool, drink in hand as well.

I pulled off my shorts and tee, revealing my bathing suit and dove in the pool.

Edward of coarse whistled at my expense, just before I hit the water.

Slowly but surely, all the girls that were abducted came to the house, families in tow.

We actually were having a good time, and not once did anyone mention that horrible place we were all kept.

There were many "Thank you's" from fathers, brothers and boyfriends periodically to all three of us, but we politely disregarded them knowing we did what we had to do.

They were incredibly grateful none the less.

My father must have kissed my forehead every chance he got when I neared him and did the same with Rose and Ally, until Rose glared at him and told him to relax, shoving another beer in his hand.

Jake out of nowhere, ran through the back yard and cannon balled into the pool, with all his clothes on.

"Jacob I am going to kick your ass, now I have to change your dressings you idiot!" Stacy screamed at him, clearly telling us she had warned him to stay out of the pool.

"You know, I may look like a bitch right now, but HE is the biggest baby, when it comes to recovering from a bullet wound." she informed everyone pointing to him just as he was surfacing.

"What?" Jacob asked as everyone snickered and stared at him.

"Do you need a band aid for your oughie?" my mother stumbled out laughing.

"No, Tanya I'm just a smart man who knows how to make a girlfriend do what he wants by whining!" he chuckled

"ooooooohhhhhh you vindictive ass!" Stacy said stomping her foot for being outwitted.

"Come on baby, I took a bullet for you." Jake said dripping from the pool pulling her close. "And I'd do it again any day, but until then….."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Stacy screamed as Jake picked her up and threw her into the pool, just as she began to look at him in awe of what he did.

Everyone laughed at their antics.

We all were having a good time and getting really drunk quite frankly.

Our mothers were real bad, I must've counted three times my mother slipped and fell back in the pool, as she was trying to get out and Esme was flirting ridiculously with everyone, especially showing off her new tummy.

Just as nightfall hit, and the tiki torches were lit, our little get together was in full swing and the music was up. My mother was attempting to dance provocatively with Esme, but in reality they both just looked ridiculous.

I was leaning against the edge of the pool watching all of it go down, smiling at how ridiculous everyone looked but genuinely were all having a good time, when Edward swam over to me and leaned against me stroking my thighs.

I nibbled on his ear and kissed the back of his neck.

"Bella, Don't start what you can't finish and there is people and family everywhere." Edward turned his head and whispered to me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked him coyly, as I slid my hand down his swim trunks and wrapped my fingers around his cock.

I heard him hiss and growl my name as quietly as he could.

I didn't listen though and began to stroke and pump his dick, till the hardness filled my hand and I giggled as his whole body stiffened when someone asked him a question from across the pool.

I chuckled as Edward stumbled out his answers as I would tighten my grip and pump faster.

"Son, are you alright?" Carlisle asked him

"Yup, I'm good, just tired and getting a…ugh shit….headache from drinking in the sun."

Carlisle nodded and began a conversation with someone else.

"You sure that headache is what had you moaning" I whispered and sucked on his earlobe.

"You evil minx, paybacks are a….fuck Bella…..ugh I'm gonna ….." Edward groaned cumming in my hand.

"Hmmmm I feel better" I said laughing as Edward glared at me.

He turned around quickly to begin to mess with me.

I could feel his fingers tangling with the bottom of my bathing suit, when a squirt of water hit him in the back of the head.

We both turned around and there was Ally giggling that she took a gulp of water and spurted it out at the back of Edwards head.

She raised an eyebrow at him daring him to get her back.

"Ally dear." Edward chanted

"Yes Edward sweetie" she responded grinning "Watcha got?"

"Um that wasn't a good idea, little one." He advised her.

"Ya, and why is that Cullen?" she said raising her fists ready to attack.

He leaned close to her and whispered…. "Because, Bells just gave me a killer hand job and you probably gulped my shit before you spit it at me smarty pants!" Edward said laughing hysterically as the loudest, piercing scream resounded throughout the backyard.

Ally splashed and flailed her way to the pool stairs, covering her mouth and gagging.

"OH MY GAWWWDDD!" my mother shouted drunkenly. "I think Ally is pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Esme then shouted

"WHAT!" Jasper shouted and fell backwards, luckily in a chair that caught his fall from the surprise news.

"Ya, she going to throw up, she must be pregnant!" Edward shouted out to him, completely eating this up and making it so much worse.

"Edward!" I yelled smacking the back of his head.

"What, it serves her right hon, spitting on me and all!" he whined rubbing the back of his head. "You're supposed to be on my side" he grinned

I thought about it for a moment, and said to hell with it…..

"Holy Shit, that's right she took Rose's pills when she ran out of her own. Damn Em I hope Rose had back up pills and isn't Prego as well!" I shouted out covering my mouth as if I shouldn't have said that out loud.

Emmett spit out his beer and screamed at the top of his lungs "ROSALIE!" running into the house after her, when she followed Alice to make sure she was ok.

Edward and I were cracking up.

"Babe, you better get us out of here quickly, before Alice spills the beans and they come down here and tell everyone, what we just did in the pool. I mean my Dad wants me to marry you, but if he thinks you were fucking around with me in front of him, you may lose your dick." I informed as gently as I could.

Edward pulled himself out of the pool with incredible speed, and yanked me out as well.

We wrapped towels around ourselves and made quick goodbyes, no one noticing how fast we were being, due to how drunk they were, and we climbed in his car just as we both heard each of our names screamed out from all four of them.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Let's go home."

"Are you sure baby, are you ready?"

"Ya, I think it will be okay." I told him as he then made a U-turn and headed toward our house.

We drove back to our place, which they claimed would be ready by this afternoon.

Edward grabbed my hand once we got out of the car and walked me to our front door.

He unlocked it and we walked in. I flipped on a light switch and the living room lit up, looking very much the same. Just the new couch I picked out since the old one was stained with Jake's blood and new carpet.

I took a deep breath and nodded toward our bedroom, so we could get out of our wet clothes.

Again, we walked in together and flipped on the light.

You could smell the fresh paint and cleaning products, but overall, it was home.

I was surprised how easily I walked past the place, a man lay dead, due to me shooting and killing him and I went into the bathroom to shower.

Edward joined me and we mainly washed and caressed each other.

No funny business was needed; we just needed to reacquaint ourselves with our home.

And so we did, as I was towel drying my hair and finished brushing my teeth, Edward poured us some wine and placed some cheese and crackers on a tray and placed it on the bed, waiting for me.

I smiled at him, as I walked out and saw it.

"I thought we could munch and watch a movie, just take it easy." He explained smiling.

"That sounds perfect; you get to pick the movie, while I throw on some PJ's." I told him, walking toward my dresser.

It ended up being a quiet, uneventful, nice night. We curled up watching Boondock Saints and fell asleep.

No nightmares.

?POV

I watched as he brought in a tray of food and glasses of wine.

"Fucker!"

Then, there she was, gloriously naked.

Smiling at him.

The way she should've been smiling at me!

"You will be mine Bella Mancini, you will be mine, sooner than you think!" I made a quiet vow and turned and walked away, careful not to be seen.

A/N Sorry this was so short and not beta'd. I had another Microsoft Word issue and thanks to Kerry, used a different program that my Beta Stacy, wouldn't be able to work with. Love to you Kerry, you always come through honey. Perfectly Imperfect and I struggled with what to do with this chap, we both want the SWAT training, but I felt a little R&R was needed first. Too much drama at once will burn me out. Thanks to all of you who nominated PNP and WG and now it's time to vote. So go to Sunflowerawards and vote. I love my reviewers. I will be responding to every review, I'm sorry I haven't been on my game, but planning a house closing, imspections, packing and work has been taking up a lot of time, but I promise to get back on schedule real soon. I am going to work on PNP epilogue tonight and next chap of Living the myth which will be a LEMONY one, I warn you now. Love to all, especially my girls and you know who you are….Love Heidi Cullen and Perfectly Imperfect

.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer S Meyer owns all I co own wise girls with Perfectly Imperfect

A/N Sorry again for the wait all. I am thrilled with the reviews and Tascha (Perfectly Imperfect) is gonna help me answer them, so you will be hearing from one of us as we get them I promise. My beta Stacy literally does so well, I hope she wins the nominations our stories are up for at Sunflower awards and avande garde awards woo hoo, we shall find out July 1st I am so excited. Thank you all who nominated and voted! Don't forget to check out my profile and see Bella's dinner dress under Wise Girls pictures.

Chap 14

EPOV

I was having the best dream and sleeping soundly until an air horn blasted in my bedroom, held by a large hand just barely inside my bedroom door.

Bella screamed and fell out of the bed as did I.

You could hear the chuckling of our siblings on the other side of the door.

"You ASSHOLES!" Bella growled at them.

"Paybacks are a bitch Bella, and that was only a taste of what's to come." Rose chastised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked rubbing my ear trying to rid the ringing in it.

Ally pushed Emmett out of the way and stood at the foot of our bed, arms crossed, glaring at us.

"You two owe me $72.00 dollars!" she yelled at us.

"What for?" Bella argued.

"Because that's how much six pregnancy tests costs, in order to get Jasper to chill the fuck out, jerk offs!"

We both yanked the blanket over our heads and cracked up laughing.

"Oh, that's nothing, our training plans have changed as well, and all I am saying is "It's on bitches" Ally told us using finger quotes.

"Huh?" we both said.

"We've decided to all go paintballing instead of SWAT training, and secrets will be revealed jerk offs!" she yelled at us again.

"FYI guys the parentals are joining us and our mothers have already started drinking" Lita announced from somewhere in my house.

"UGGGGHHHHHH!" Bella and I both groaned knowing our mothers lit and holding air soft paint ball guns was a scary thing!

"Alright, give us a few minutes and we'll be out." Bella groaned climbing out of bed.

"You got 15!" Rose shouted back.

I watched as she rolled her eyes and nodded for me to join her in the bathroom.

"You know this is gonna be bad, right?" Bella asked me, sounding funny with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh baby, I think it's gonna be worse than you think." And I kissed her forehead after wiping my mouth on a towel.

We both threw on the junkiest clothes we could come up with, but the thickest, since I had to inform her they can hurt like hell when you get hit.

BPOV

My god, I just knew I was going to regret this big time. My sisters and I were crack shots with any kind of weapon, but Edward informed me the guys were pretty good too, and even went paintballing frequently.

The part I knew I was going to regret though was our mothers. No doubt about it, both my mom and Esme were real tipsy. In fact as the instructor was showing them how to properly handle the guns, they spun around more than once to show us and had all of us dropping to the ground afraid since their fingers were on the triggers.

"Oh chill out you big pussy's!" my mother slurred.

My father whispered in my ear more than once, how scared he was that she was carrying and drunk.

"You better not give us a reason to get you in trouble then!" I smirked at him to which he glared calling my bluff.

The whistle was blown as everyone took off except for he and I and our mothers.

"Hey Ma, you know Papa said the neighbor Mrs. Derrico had a nice ass!" I told her and bolted as she screamed…

"WHAT!" and nailed my father three times in his crotch with her gun.

He fell to his knees cursing and screaming my full name, which meant "It was on!"

"Rosalie….." Edward called out "Don't think your man is such a saint and have his back today, has he told you about the burning out back of our house of all sheets when he got CRABS!" Edward chuckled.

"That's so fucked up Edward! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmett roared.

"EMMETT! That better of been a long time ago!" Rose screamed, standing over him, nailing him several times after what she heard.

"Don't worry Rose, at least Emmett hasn't been accused of having a love child, huh EDWARD!" Jasper yelled from somewhere.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! He better be kidding!" I screamed looking for his ass.

"Wait! Wait!" he begged holding up his gun, jumping behind me. "I had a DNA test and it was NOT mine, baby I swear!"

I took a deep breath, giving him the impression that I was relieved and dropped down in a straddle, and shot each of his thighs.

"FUUUCCCKKKK!" he screamed out in pain falling to the dirt.

"Jasper….?" Edward barely choked out through the pain on his thighs…"Did Alice tell you yet?"

"Uh ungh Edward, I ain't buying a thing you say." Jasper yelled out.

"That's cool, maybe she's waiting to tell you I taste better then you do, I mean she would know after the pool and all!" Edward groaned rubbing his thighs and diving behind a fake wall as Jasper came out of his hiding spot roaring in anger.

I nailed him four times in his ass, as he cussed wishing he had butt pads!

"Ahahahahahahahahha" Rose busted out laughing "Jasper you like it in the ass?" she roared out in laughter again.

"As a matter of fact I DO NOT, but you do, right, at least that's what you told Ally, your Ex from Bora Bora was really good at!" Jasper replied coyly.

"WHAT!" Emmett roared.

"JASPER CULLEN!" Alice screamed.

"You let him do that!" Emmett screamed even louder.

"Only because he could fit baby, your way too big!" Rose practically screamed with a purr to help her case.

"Hey MA! Do you think dad wanted to keep your flabby tummy so guys wouldn't check you out?" Edward yelled filling Esme's head with doubt.

"FUCK ESME OUGH!" Carlisle yelled from somewhere.

"Hey baby, can I mention I was completely turned on by the split you did when you hit my thighs!" Edward yelled from the other side of the wall I was on, he not knowing I was right there.

"Ahhhh that was a compliment!" he screamed as I hit him two more times in the thigh from over the wall where he was crouched.

"It's called a straddle!" I taunted from above "You know what I will never be doing on top again! Love child Man!" I giggled ducking before he could hit me.

EPOV

"ENOUGH" Charlie screamed out "I have a surprise for you, there is someone here that none of you know, nor have ever seen, he will be the fucking piece of shit abductor rapist! You all have your color pellets, now GET HIM and not each other!" Charlie ordered alerting us.

Just then Bella skidded around the wall next to me. She gave me a kiss and a wink "Let's get him baby!"

I smiled wide, "WHOEVER YOU ARE….YOU DON'T FUCK WITH CULLEN WOMEN! WERE COMING FOR YA!"

"HERE, HERE!" was shouted and agreed from everyone else.

Now we were all on the same page and out to get his ass.

Each of us would nod and point as we saw each other, telling the other silently that they haven't seen him yet.

You could see in Emmett's eyes as well as Jasper's, we were going to get him, even if it wasn't the real guy.

We crept around walls, and snuck up behind hiding spots all over the massive grounds of the paint ball arena.

It wasn't until we all jumped up hearing the shots ring out behind us.

All three Mancini triplets, stood together emptying their guns in some guy, Charlie was right, we had never seen before.

They looked like the silhouette of Charlie's Angels, which the title may have been a coincidence but DAMN they looked good and sure of themselves, what shocked me then though, was out of nowhere, Bella spun and dropped to her knees taking out another un known guy that came out of nowhere to the right of her.

All of us, including Charlie and my father stood there, jaws dropped at how capable these women were.

"EXCELLENT MY ANGELS!" Charlie announced for everyone to hear.

The name didn't escape my attention and I inwardly chuckled at how appropriate it sounded.

"There was a second guy?" Jasper asked.

"Yup, I wasn't about to give you that information, truth be told we don't know how many is involved right?" He informed us to which we all agreed.

Bella stood and all three of them walked over to us smiling.

"Uhm, you guys got to see this?" Rose said looking over a wall next to her.

We all walked over and saw our mom's toasting flasks filled with god only knows what.

"What the hell Tanya, this was supposed to be for you too!" Charlie yelled at her angrily.

I watched as she hiccupped and smiled "I know sweetheart and I shot you in your dick, which means my aim is right on and don't piss me off!" she finished with another hiccup and my mother nodding the same at my father.

They didn't say a word; I mean really who could argue with that!

BPOV

We all decided to go out to dinner after our paintball fun. It tuned out my lucky color green was the most seen, so I won.

After I showered and slipped on my sexy tight black dress, that showed off all my curves and pushed up my breasts perfectly, I applied my makeup and swept up my hair.

I could hear the boys out in the living room greeting our parents as they came in the door, and commented on how beautiful all the girls looked.

"Riley had better show up to dinner!" I heard my father bark out, still angry that he and Lita never showed for the paintball fun.

"They will be there dear, he said they had to do something important, so just relax." I heard my mother slur, obviously still tipsy.

I took one last look in the mirror, was pleased with my appearance and left to go greet everyone, who were clearly waiting for me.

I opened the bedroom door to find Edward, who was about to come in to ask if I was ready.

He grinned real big, stepped back, looked me up and down and simply said "WOW! You look amazing baby!"

"Why thank you, Mr. I can definitely hang a suit!" I grinned back at how edible he looked in a suit, I almost forgot. "Damn!" was all I could say inwardly.

He took my hand and led me to the living room, and I couldn't help staring at his luscious ass, in his dress pants, so I did what any woman would do, I smacked then grabbed his cheek hard and he chuckled.

Emmett let out the loudest cat call whistle, when I entered the room. It made me blush.

"Ok let's hit the road" Carlisle said smiling at me and winking.

We all took separate cars and ended up at a high end Italian restaurant, known for its cuisine and romantic atmosphere.

Edward, ever the gentlemen pulled out my chair for me as did every other guy.

Riley had been running the boy's bar, for them, to give them a break to spend as much time with us as possible. So I felt bad that Papa was having a fit that he was late to the restaurant.

When he finally walked in with Lita, who was glowing and all smiles, I took a sigh of relief and nudged my father under the table, and gave him a look to be nice.

"My apologies for our tardiness" Riley answered pulling out a chair for Lita.

My father and Carlisle nodded and left it at that.

We ordered several bottles of wine and way too much food.

My chicken Piccatta was incredible and I happily gave bites to Edward who agreed.

I excused myself to go to the ladies room, when Lita followed.

"So how did it go today?" she asked me from her stall.

"I kicked ass and handed the boys theirs!" I told her chuckling. "Rose and Ally dominated too."

"Where were you guys and what's up with the glowing?" I asked her smiling as we washed our hands.

"Bells…uhm…" Lita stammered.

"What? What's up honey is everything ok?" I asked her a bit worried.

She took a deep breath and just blurted it "I'm pregnant!"

I went to scream and jump up and down, when she covered my mouth, to stop me.

"Were going to tell everyone tonight, Riley is going to announce it, so I need you to act surprised, ok?"

I nodded, her hand still covering my mouth.

I grabbed her into a huge hug, and whispered how great it's going to be.

We walked back out, where she threw Riley a knowing smile on my part, he gave me a strange look and I smiled wide. He took the biggest breath that emanated relief of my approval.

We all sat down and continued conversation, well everyone else did, while Edward whispered seductively in my ear, how he wanted to bend me over as soon as we get home, being how great I looked in this dress.

I kissed him sweetly just as Riley tapped a glass with his knife, stood getting everyone's attention.

"Uhm again I wanted to apologize for today and being late tonight, but ugh Lita and I have something we'd like to share with everyone." He took a deep breath and looked down to Lita, who spoke for him.

"I'm Pregnant!"

Of course all the girls squeaked out our happiness until my mother shocked us all…

"EXSCUSE ME? Is that all?" she said angrily.

Riley looked down, knowing what she meant, though Lita looked like she was going to cry not having our mothers approval, though she didn't know why. Then Riley pleased my mother and shocked us all including Lita, by going down on one knee in front of her.

My mother smiled wide as Riley began…..

"Lita, I love you so much it scares me sometimes, I could not imagine my life without you and because of that, and I would like to ask you to be with me forever. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he then opened a small box with a big sparkly engagement ring.

The tears streamed down Lita's cheeks as she sobbed but managed to get out a "Hell Yes."

"Waiter, Champagne please!" Carlisle yelled to our waiter.

After pouring a glass for all of us, and we all hugged and congratulated. My father stood to make a toast.

"To Lita, who I have thought of as a daughter ever since Riley brought her home, to my grandchild who will surely be spoiled rotten and to my son, who was smart enough to think ahead and propose, knowing his mother would've removed a limb before we even left the restaurant if he hadn't, we love you both and we wish you all the best. Welcome to the family Lita!" He finished and raised his glass to which we all said "Here, Here" and drank, all of us except Lita of course, who sipped her water.

"I'm going to be a father and a husband!" Riley said sounding a bit panicked and downed his champagne while Lita handed him hers, to which he downed as well, and we all laughed.

Of course talks of the baby and the wedding began, and Edward looked down at his lap a lot.

I leaned over and whispered telling him the one thing I knew that would make him happy and smile…."Don't worry, you'll be in those shoes, soon enough." And I kissed his cheek.

He grinned so wide and placed a massive kiss on my lips.

The night was going so well, until we were interrupted by our waiter.

"Mr. Cullen" of course four men answered "Yes" to which we all laughed.

"Mr. Edward Cullen" he repeated clarifying "This was handed to me from a patron that left; he asked that I give it to you." And then he handed Edward an envelope with his name on it.

Edward thanked him and everyone looked at each other curious.

Edward opened it, and read the note, he slammed his hand down on the table hard, breaking his glass and began to look around frantically.

"What is it sweetheart?" Esme asked worried.

Edward sat back down and handed the note to Emmett, who sat next to him and one by one each person handed it to the next till it got to me and I read it….

_**This isn't over. They will be mine!**_

Silence throughout the table, but the anger was palpable.

He was here, here watching us enjoy our dinner and just watching us, again.

Lita began to cry, hormones I hoped, I certainly did not want her to think she was now involved, but I then remembered her sister was.

Riley immediately picked up his phone and sighed when after dialing her heard Stacy's voice on the line, assuring him she was fine and with Jacob. He then had her put Jacob on the phone and told him what had occurred.

He also told him to become armed and not let Stacy out of his sight.

We left the restaurant, all of us somber and deciding to go to our own homes, being that we were all together before, and that may have made it easier for him.

I couldn't lie, not even to myself, I wasn't scared, I was angry, livid actually and I knew my sisters felt the same. If one of us found this guy or were lucky enough to be in his presence again…..WE WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!

?POV

I couldn't believe it, they were sitting at a table, laughing and celebrating. If the sex I watched nightly happen between Edward and my Bella wasn't enough, now they were celebrating something.

I hated that they weren't scared. I hated that they didn't fear what had happened and what WILL happen again.

As soon as I saw that ass propose, I immediately wanted his wise girl betrothed, but as I watched her sip water when everyone else drank, I knew they must've been expecting and I wanted nothing to do with a pregnant bitch.

I watched as Bella smiled at Edward and looked at him like he was the only man in the world. I wanted her to look at me like that; I was determined to see the Mancini girls look at me like I was their sex god.

I wanted to smack the hell out of Rosalie's supple ass as I pounded into her from behind, and I wanted to look down as that little pixie sucked me off, like I never have been. But most of all I wanted to make love to Bella, to make her cry out my name completely forgetting any other orgasm but the one I gave her.

I was more than determined, I was planning and regrouping and doing it on my own.

I was going to have the Mancini Triplets and soon!

A/N dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnn. Ha- yup so I hope you all enjoyed some fun paint ball; I was cracking up as I was writing it. There will be some much needed lemony goodness when the couples get home from a stressful night, I mean come on that's exactly what they need. Right? The drama of psycho will be cleared up very soon and so much will be revealed. For those who asked yes, I think this chapter explained JACOB will not be the bad guy. And I mean come on, how could he be he took a bullet. As I said before Perfectly Imperfect and myself are going to try and stay on top of the reviews, so you may get a response from both of us, we love you guys after all. And yaaaaaaaaa tomorrow we find out of push and pull won the Sunflower Awards, it was nominated for so many, I can't wait. Thank you all for your nominations and votes. MY favorite will be if Cricket gets best new character she was so much fun to write. Ok I am sending this to my kick ass Beta and to Perfectly Imperfect as well, and I will have it up tonight hopefully. Love to All! I will make sure next chap is longer and yummier xoxoxoxo Heidi and Tascha


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer~ SMeyer owns all things Twilight I Co-own Wise Girls.

A/N Hey guys push and pull is still up for an award at avantgardeawards . com for best Happily Ever After. GO VOTE! And don't forget to review. Perfectly Imperfect and I love the Reviews and I will make sure one or both of us get back to you. SOOOOOOOOO much love to our beta Stacy who is just a bad ass, and there is no other way to explain her or her skills. I love you honey! Ok here goes.

Chap 15

EPOV

I watched in awe as my beautiful woman, changed into the tiniest pair of tight shorts I had ever seen. The bottom of her supple ass peaked out just a little bit and the tank she pulled over her, displayed just how cold my thermostat must've been saying cause her breasts were doing a better job at reading the temperature in the house.

I couldn't help but stare and watch as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she placed the glass to the fridge and leaned on it, while the water dispenser filled it up.

Her hip jutted out while she waited for the glass to fill up.

Dinner was amazing, refreshing and terrifying all at once, believe it or not.

I was thrilled for Riley and Lita, and overall had a lot of laughs and a great time with the whole family, but the letter that was sent to me completely ruined the evening for us all. I was determined to leave the tension there and not bring it home with us.

I watched as Bella's head tilted back to take a large gulp of the water, her tank lifted a bit and showed off a small amount of her incredible abs and stomach and that was all she wrote….

I had the glass and her ass on the counter before she even realized what hit her.

I pulled her thighs and her body tightly to me and attacked her neck, pulling her hair to gain the best access.

Bella moaned, as I groped and massaged one of her tits tightly, tweaking and rolling her nipple in between my thumb and finger. Of course this was not enough for me, so I tugged down her top and latched onto her breast as if it was going to be the last time I got to devour it.

Bella's hand went directly to my scalp and she tugged and held on tightly, keeping me in place and wanting more.

I knew her moans and sounds like the back of my hand by now and because of this, I knew she needed a release.

I gripped the waist band on her shorts and pulled as she shimmied her way out of them on the counter top.

I kneeled down and pulled her legs over my shoulders, gripping her ass firmly and placed a small chaste kiss on her clit.

She stroked my scalp and smiled down at me, a coy come hither smile and that's when I dove in, sliding my tongue between her slick folds, my sweet Bella, always wet for me.

She hummed and let out a soft groan as I licked and lapped, circling her clit over and over and sliding my tongue as far as I could inside her. I slurped and flicked at her clit, making her pussy push closer onto my face wanting more.

Bella's head was thrown back and I could feel the ends of her hair wisp and tickle my hands as I gripped her backside tightly.

I released one of my hands and slid two fingers inside her, which made her gasp as I twisted and curved them sliding them in and out of her now saturated center.

I shoved them in harder and could tell she was nearing her first release as she cooed and whimpered with each pant.

I flicked my tongue at a fast pace on her swollen nub, scraping my teeth on it, which sent her over the edge and calling out my name, grinding herself on my face as she climaxed.

I stood and dropped my pajama pants; I gripped my dick and quickly shoved it inside her, which had her surprised and groaning again.

She was so warm, so tight and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, locking them at her ankles.

I pumped my cock inside her several times before I wanted better access; I wanted to draw this out as long as I could.

I pulled out, to which she groaned in displeasure and I pulled her off the counter and bent her over the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I pushed her legs a part with my feet and slammed back inside of her, to which we both hissed at the feeling.

I gripped her hip with one hand and steadied myself on the countertop with the other as I began to pummel the shit out of her pussy.

Bella fumbled, trying to grab at my hand. I gave it to her and was pleasantly surprised when she put one of my fingers in her mouth and began to suck on it.

I moaned at the feeling of the wetness in both places.

"Fuck baby" I groaned "Ungh keeping doing that."

Bella switched and started sucking on a different finger, swirling her tongue around it, tantalizing me to no end.

I gasped and growled as I smacked my pelvis against her ass, my dick hitting her deep within.

She tightened and released herself around my cock, which had me seeing stars as it felt like her walls were strangling my dick and it felt fucking incredible. I loved it when she did this.

I released her hip and gripped at her hair pulling her head back and began to pound her into the island. We were panting and sweating at this point, moaning and calling out how good it felt.

"Edward cum for me, I want to feel you cum inside me baby." She whispered.

"Awe hell," was all that was going through my head as I screamed out her name and came, shooting my juices inside her, I came even harder feeling Bella's squirt all around my cock as she came at the same time.

"Holy shit" Bella cursed and panted plopping the whole upper half of her body onto the counter.

"Uh huh" I agreed exhausted.

I slowly pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style bringing her to our bed, shower be damned.

It was only a matter of moments before she was curled up and sleeping soundly on my chest.

I stared at her left hand, small and delicate on my chest and knew what I wanted to do, right in that moment.

I reached over, careful not to move too much and wake her and opened my bedside drawer, pulling out the teal Tiffany's box that contained the ring both Alice and Rosalie helped me pick out.

I knew asking for their help was a risk, and my brothers were probably going to kill me with the hinting they were going to get to do the same on a constant basis, but I didn't care.

I wiggled the ring from the box and slid it on Bella's ring finger.

The diamond sparkled and almost glowed on Bella's hand silently telling me with surety that I was doing the right thing, and that this woman was the only woman in the world I wanted to be with, and I wanted to be with her forever.

BPOV

I rolled over to reach for Edward, and hopefully get a little more snuggling in before I knew we had to get up and start another day. He had to get to the bar for a meeting with the fella's and Lita wanted all of us girls to meet up at my dad's to talk about the baby plans and the quick wedding they wanted to plan.

But, feeling around, then opening my eyes to my dismay, Edward wasn't there.

I hated when he wasn't there with me in the morning, as I attempted to pull back my hand it got caught on his pillow by something. I lifted the pillow and that's when I saw it, a rather large, beautiful diamond engagement ring.

It was perfect and totally me.

I called out for him, but no one answered. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, where his note was taped to the mirror, saying he headed out to the bar and would call me later and that he loved me and he hoped I liked it.

I didn't need to look in the mirror to see the huge smile that crossed my face or the fact that I knew I was probably glowing.

I jumped in the shower, deciding not to make a big deal, being that this was Lita's day.

I was dressed and in the car within an hour and pulling up to my pop's house before I knew it.

Several cars were in the driveway.

I walked in to be bum-rushed, with hellos, kisses and hugs.

Our rather large living room was filled with women planning and plotting.

"Hey Bitch" Lita waved and then mouthed "H-E-L-P M-E." I snickered looking towards Esme and my mother who like always were both schnockered on mimosa's.

"May I steal the bride to be for a moment ladies?" I said grabbing Lita's hand and pulling her out back where I knew my sisters were probably laying out by the pool, getting away from the may lay of moms and aunts from both families.

"Word got around fast" I said giggling.

Lita made a huge sigh and pointed back at the living room. "That was all your mother Bella! I wanted it to just be us and QUIET for Christ's sake." She huffed annoyed.

"You had to know that was going to happen." Ally replied behind a pair of sunglasses and not moving from her spot in the sun.

It was a beautiful day and I wished I had brought my bathing suit.

I pulled out my phone as the girls chattered on about something and sent a text to Edward.

_B-Good morning hon, it is absolutely breathtaking and I love it, and I love you!_

_E-It is a beautiful morning lol_

_B-oh shit, my bad, I thought I was texting my other boyfriend, the one that must've put a gorgeous ring on my finger, sorry for the mix up._

_E- Touché, but unless he wants to eat a bullet, we better be talking about a vibrator that miraculously proposed lol._

_B-ROTFL ya, it was the vibrator, he's not happy, he hasn't been used in quite some time, must've thought a proposal would a brought him back into the picture._

_E- Well, we can't have that, maybe we should add him into the mix next time, love._

_B- Sounds like fun, as always with you. Have a good day and I love you. And "Yes" again, if you needed to hear it._

_E- Didn't need to hear it but always love the sound of it, love you too, have fun with the girls. Ttyl _

"HOLY SHIT! BELLA MARIE?" Rose sat up and yelled.

"What?" I asked stunned at her outburst and almost dropped my phone in the process.

"It would seem you have quite the sparkly light catcher on your finger, it's reflecting through my sunglasses, may I ask why you are not showing it off?"

Lita gasped and grabbed at my hand, as I glared at Rose who grinned wildly and lay back down to bake some more.

"Thank god" Lita squealed "It's not just me!" she said jumping up to run in the house.

"Oh no you don't" I yelled at her "I wanted it quiet to not take away from your spotlight and now that I've seen the craziness, don't you dare pull me into the nuthouse!"

Lita grinned and acted like she was walking back to me, then whipped around and booked it back into the house screaming "Bella and Edward are engaged too!"

It wasn't ten seconds before the whole house was running outside to congratulate me and ask if I was pregnant.

"NO!" I yelled "I am not pregnant and there will be no plans made, yet!" I ordered as tears streamed down Esme's face.

"I am so happy, sweetheart!" she slurred and hugged me. "When did this happen?"

"Well, he asked me some time ago, but I got the ring last night." I told her smiling "Where's poppa?" I asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"He and Carlisle went to run an errand, they said they had to check something out, that would hopefully end all the turmoil." My mother informed us, which got our attention.

"Check something out?" Rose asked baffled.

"You know your father, if he wasn't a Boss, he probably would've been a cop." She said shrugging her shoulders and turning to go back inside to fill up her now empty glass.

The four of us just sat there for a moment wondering what those two were getting into when my cell rang, as did Rose and Ally's.

The boys were done with their meeting at the bar and heading back to the house to join us.

The house had cleared out for the most part when the boys got there, and I couldn't help but notice, if possible Edward's "Hello" to me should've probably been censored.

We walked out back, when I nodded for him to follow.

"Hey, have you heard from your dad today?"

"Ya, he and your dad were going golfing, they still aren't back?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Ugh, my mom said they were going to run an errand and then they were going to check something out that I assume would end the drama with the psycho, why would your dad lie to you?"

Edward looked baffled and a bit pissed. "I don't know that is all his text said." Edward downed his beer and kissed my forehead telling me he was going to go get another one.

Coincidentally, my phone chirped with a text from Carlisle's phone as soon as Edward was in the house.

_Hey sweetheart, need you to meet me at where we found you girls, your dad and I think we figured out who the guy is, come alone, I don't want to get the other girl's hopes up if we are wrong. _

Something wasn't right I just knew it. Carlisle would never ask me to go back there and he definitely wouldn't want me going anywhere alone, my father would've had a heart attack.

I went inside the house and upstairs to my old room, where some of my stuff still was.

I threw on a pair of jeans to cover my ankle holster were I put a second gun.

My other pistol was in my purse and I went downstairs where Edward looked at me strangely, wearing jeans when it was hot as hell out and when I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"If we don't hurry we are going to be late, hon" I said to him and giving him a look.

"Where are you love birds off to?" My mother grinned.

"Were going home to have anal sex mum." I told her straight faced.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" you heard unanimously, and "TMI!" from the boys and our mothers.

I laughed as Edward said goodbye and followed me to our cars.

"No baby, get in mine." I told him.

"Babe, I'm not drunk I can drive." He chuckled.

"EDWARD, Get In The Car!"

The look on my face must've told him I meant business, but I could tell he didn't like how I was talking to him.

"Are you packing?" I asked him, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Always, what's going on baby?"

Once he was buckled up and I was pulling out of the driveway, I tossed my phone in his lap. "Read the last text and tell me what you think?"

I kept my eyes on the road but looked over at Edward once. He was staring out into the road.

"I think the text is not from my father."

"I agree, so I think our dad's decided to play Sherlock and fucking Holmes and ran into this prick at the old mansion he kept us captive at, and now they are in trouble." I gritted through my teeth.

"So you wanna drive out to where this guy is going to be waiting for you to get kidnapped again?" Edward asked angrily.

"No, I want to drive out to the house, he'll be expecting me on the dirt road deep in the woods and he definitely won't be expecting you since I replied I was on my way, but please not to tell you or you would be angry." I said looking over and winking at him.

Edward pulled his gun from his back and dropped the clip and re racked it "Are you packing?"

"Twice" I said and grinned.

"Ah the jeans" Edward chuckled "That's my girl."

"So I guess it's time to put that paintball practice to good use, except this time when we get our dad's out of there, we each take turns holding them down as we smack them up side their heads."

"Deal" Edward agreed angrily.

I gunned it down the freeway, heading out to bum fuck Egypt aka psychoville.

EPOV

My mind was reeling, with the possibilities of this being a trap or worse our fathers were dead.

I knew the second was more likely being that our fathers told us two different stories. Then again, mine was in a text and it could've been fuck face texting me then as well.

Bella had a stern no bullshit look on her face and I knew she was at her wits end. That was one of the things I admired about my woman, kidnapping her was fucked up, planning to rape her was beyond conceivable, but sending her a text and assuming she was a fucking idiot to believe it was unacceptable.

I had to admit I wasn't worried; I would put my life on the line in a heartbeat before she was ever harmed, but I knew she could take care of herself.

About forty minutes later creating a plan and a backup plan that we both decided on, we were pulling up to the house when Bella killed the lights.

You could still see crime scene tape and then we saw my father's car parked and half way hidden behind the house.

I started to creep around the back as Bella ran crouched to the front door.

I heard her kick it in as I slid through the whole the girls plowed a freaking statue through to get out and run away.

We made eye contact and shook our heads at each other, telling the other we hadn't seen anything yet.

Bella nodded toward the basement, and then I began to pray she would be okay seeing it again.

The door was closed and locked on the outside, which we both knew meant someone was in there and it wasn't him.

I turned the three padlocks and slowly pushed the door open; the creaking sound it made sent chills up my spine until I heard both of our fathers.

"Come on back down here you mother fucker, so I can rip your fucking spine out." My father shouted from the bottom of the stairs as Charlie just kept screaming "Bah fung goul"

"Oooooh wait till I tell mama you boys were talking to me like that!" Bella laughed.

"BELLA MARIE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Charlie roared surprised to hear his daughter's voice.

I had my gun pointed and began my descent down the stairs with Bella behind me watching my back.

"Edward, what the hell son, why did you bring her here!"

"Have you met your soon to be daughter in law? Telling her No, doesn't go over very well, besides she brought me. She saw right through the text that was supposedly from you." I informed my father as I began to untie him, where the fucker had them both hogtied on the cement floor.

I went to Charlie as Bella stood at the end of the stairs gun pointed to the top.

"Can we cut the chit chat and get the hell out of the basement, this isn't exactly paradise for me you guys." Bella whispered angrily.

All four of us climbed back up the stairs, and made it about twenty feet from the front door when we heard a scream of rage in the backyard.

We all froze.

"How did you do it, you fucking mob pricks, she never showed. What the Fuck!" he screamed again, crawling through the same whole I did expecting our fathers to be down stairs in the basement, hearing his anger.

He was just screaming for Carlisle to call Bella this time, when he noticed the basement door opened, he swung around and saw us all standing there.

Bella, shoved into her father hard tossing him onto the floor, just as the fucker aimed the shot gun he was holding at Charlie.

"Edward, GET BELLA OUT OF HERE!" Both our fathers screamed but not before Bella darted through the living room and sliding on her side, ending up on the other side of the wall and shooting nailing the fucker right in the shoulder making him drop the shotgun and screaming out in pain.

I recognized him right away.

He was the son to the girl's original kidnapper, when they were five.

His picture was all over the paper back then and pleading his father's innocence, even though the coward went underground and looked guilty just from doing that.

He was obviously going to take the place of his father once his father took Charlie out back then.

"Oh my sexy Bella, you came, I see you brought fuck stick with you." He roared from a bedroom he crawled in.

"Good name for him, jerk off, cause he's got a great fucking stick!" Bella chuckled sinisterly.

"Bella we gotta get out of here!" My father roared at her.

She ignored him of course.

That's when I saw the whole in the wall and I bolted tackling my father to the ground just as a shot rang out and shattered the window my father was standing in front of.

"Fuck me, did that fucker shoot at me through the fucking wall!" Carlisle yelled angrily.

"Keep talking you pricks so I know where to shoot" He screamed again.

"Likewise asshole!" Bella said calmly and emptied the rest of her clip into the room he was hiding out in.

It was like I watched it in slow motion, she didn't even blink every time the gun fired a bullet, and the blast of light that came from the gun, lit the hallway up she was crouched at shooting into.

We all heard the gurgling noises, one makes choking on their own blood.

Bella stood and stared at him, pulled out her ankle gun and emptied that one in him too.

We all got up and walked over to her, not knowing what to expect.

"1 in the chamber 12 in the clip and 5 in my 38. A bullet for each girl he tortured and a few extra for putting the Mancini's and the Cullen's through hell!" Bella explained then walked over and spit on him.

He lay in the corner somewhat sprawled out and sitting next to the whole in the wall he shot at my father through. A complete bloodied mess and believe it or not a look of shock on his face that Bella was the one that took him out.

My father immediately got on the phone and called his FBI connection and explained what happened. He told them everything and demanded that we make a statement another day, we were getting away from the nightmare his daughter in law once was apart of.

"Baby?" I said caressing Bella's cheek, getting her to look at me "Let's go home."

She nodded and handed me the keys, seeing as her hands were shaking up a storm, normal for the situation.

Lights and sirens were blaring past us as both cars headed back in the direction of home.

My father had a pretty good gash on his arm from a vase I knocked him into, and we thought Charlie might've had a few broken ribs from a beating he must've took, other than their faces black and blue and worked a bit, they were in pretty good condition.

Bella had some of the assholes blood on her shirt from the back spray of shooting him, and her pants had quite a bit on it from crouching down where she had shot him first.

Needless to say, the screams and "What the fuck happened" when we walked in the door to Charlie's was expected.

I tried to tell the story and then asked Charlie to finish, as his private doctor was cleaning him up, when I noticed Bella staring off in space out the front window.

"I'm gonna take her home." I told everyone.

They all nodded and didn't say a word.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered "Let's go baby."

She looked up at me and took my hand, she didn't wave to anyone or anything, and she just walked out the front door.

We took my car back home and as soon as we walked in the door Bella said she was going to take a shower.

I knew she needed a moment and was probably in shock, with it all being over now.

After about twenty minutes, she came out in her bathrobe and I handed her favorite glass of wine, to which she downed in three gulps.

I sat on the bed as she stood in front of me.

I pushed a few wet strands of hair from her face, "How you doing love?"

She slowly crawled on top of me, straddling me in a big hug, and began to let it all out.

She cried and she cried hard, letting it all go, as I held her and stroked her back, telling her to let it all out, and whispering how much I loved her and how proud I was.

My neck was drenched with my Baby's tears, she was the strongest woman I knew, and needed this release for having to be strong for so long.

Many forgot that the Mancini girls had to be strong since the first kidnapping at an early age, and keeping up the façade wasn't difficult, just overwhelming at times, I understood this. As did Emmett and Jasper.

She calmed down and I could tell by her breathing slowing she had fallen asleep.

I pulled off her robe and pulled down the blanket, lifting her and placing her in bed, pulling the covers over her.

I jumped in a quick shower and came out and crawled in next to her, pulling her tight to my chest and intertwining our fingers. I couldn't help but notice the feel of her engagement ring under my finger, and I couldn't have had anything make me feel better in that moment.

I knew she hated waking up alone and I had no intentions of that happening tomorrow morning, we would stay in bed as long as she liked.

I kissed her shoulder, whispered I loved her and ended it with a "yes" and fell asleep with her safely in my arms.

A/N don't worry story is not over just the psycho drama. More drunken momma, and funny canon couple antics! I will warn you though, there will not be a wedding for Edward and Bella, they are in no rush and that's not what the story was about, read push and pull and living the myth and I'm sure you will get your fairytale/wedding fix there. UNLESS Tascha changes her mind. Love to all. I love reviews like I would love Edwards….nah not that much…but close!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer~ Smeyer owns all things twilight I just like to play with Edward!

ATTENTION: I UPDATED THIS LAST WEEK BUT HAD TO DELETE AND PUT UP AGAIN, YOU MAY HAVE ALREADY READ! I AM DOING NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT. CHAPTER NUMBERS GOT SCREWED UP CAUSE I TOOK OUT AUTHORS NOTES THAT FF CONSIDERS CHAPTERS. ONE CHAPTER IS MISSING AND ITS WHEN THE GIRLS GET RESCUED, AFTER THEY ESCAPED BUT THAT IS ONLY ONE. SO EVERYTHING IS UP TO DATE NOW! LOVE TO ALL! TASCHA AND HEIDI

A/N Oh Lord I am cowaring in the corner. I am so sorry I actually got my first version of true writers block! It sucked believe me, and yes it is real and very frustrating. Tascha and my girls are probably very antsy so again my apologies...I am now using a different program to write and if my beta cant open it to make it great for me before I post... I hope it flows naturally and you all can read it without her beta touch.

Chap 14 (YES THAT IS CORRECT)

EPOV

"BEEEELLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAA! EDWARRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDD! Wake up!" my mother shouted from the kitchen, sending both Bella and I into a sleepy but alerted sitting position in bed, panicked.

"Please tell me I dreamed that!" Bella whined looking at me almost pleadingly.

Tanya then argued with my mother that she was doing something wrong.

They were both drunk, I could tell by their slurring.

"Esme! What the hell are you doing? Your adding too much!" Tanya shouted

"Listen hooch, I have been making these for years. I know what I'm doing!" My mother shouted back.

"Edward, go lock the door. I still have some ear plugs from when the girls and I went to the range, we'll just act like we don't hear them, and they will probably forget were here!" Bella explained excitedly.

I chuckled at her, "baby they are cooking in our kitchen, drunk as usual it would seem, do you want it to burn to the ground?"

"What are you suggesting, we go out there and make our presence known, are you crazy?" she asked arms crossed on her chest defiantly.

"No, I am just saying we need to stay alert for smoke!" I laughed kissing her forehead.

"Alright, place your bet."

"What do you mean?" I asked her completely confused.

"I bet you they are not cooking!" she grinned holding out her hand to shake on it.

"What are the terms?" I grinned knowing she may not of been paying attention to what they were arguing about.

"Your call."

I smiled wide at her response and replied simply "Sex slave for a whole month!"

"Just sex?" she asked eyeing me carefully.

"Well, the slave part is everything other then sex" I informed a little too confidently.

We both shook on the terms and jumped out of bed to throw on some clothes. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, my little minx was just that, a minx, so I knew she may have something up her sleeve.

We stared at each other, sizing the other up as I opened the door hoping I had won the bet...

BPOV

To say I won was an understatement. There in the kitchen was our mothers fighting over Esme putting too much drink mix in the blender and not enough tequila.

I grinned wide at Edward, who knew he was completely screwed, and lowered his head in defeat.

I giggled and kissed his lips, skipping over to our moms planting a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"What the hell? Where's breakfast?" Edward groaned looking around the kitchen as if the food he wanted was going to miraculously appear, steaming hot with a mouth watering flavor that only a mothers touch could create.

"Watchu talking about boy?" my mother stumbled out with a hiccup. "Your breakfast is at the local Cracker Barrel, they serve it all day, but I don't think they deliver." She finished with a smirk and another hiccup.

I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing my mother just put him in his place.

Edward huffed and pointed at the clock. "Its ten o'clock in the morning, do we need to have an intervention for you too?"

"Its five o clock somewhere!" Both our mothers chanted laughing and clinking their glasses. "If you dare try that though, you better give me some notice so I can get botox, before I'm on camera!" Esme slurred pointing and threatening Edward.

"Were going to be on TV?" My mother asked astonished

"No you twit, I was just warning him about calling into that TV show on A&E, Wait...are you serious Edward? Cause I really do wanna look good on camera."

Edward groaned and turned toward our bedroom, not wanting to argue with two drunk matriarchs who jumped from one subject to the next in their alcoholic stupor.

I giggled pulling out a mug to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Bella, sweetheart, seeing that you are going to be my daughter in law, you would tell me if he was going to do that right?" Esme asked me with a look of pure concern.

"Esme, he wasn't meaning the television show, he was threatening an actual intervention, not the one on TV. You know too get you two to stop drinking."

"Why in the hell would someone want to quit drinking?" My mother asked me shocked

I sighed loudly and walked toward Edward who was rolling his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I handed him a cup of coffee and kissed his forehead.

"You kids better get used to getting older and finding your own escapes." My mother chanted from the kitchen.

"Ya especially since Carlisle is retiring and Edward is going to be running the business." Esme slipped out in her drunken state.

Edward and I both stared at each other shocked at his moms confession, which obviously was news to us.

Edward mouthed "What?" too me and I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing where that came from either.

"Mom? What are you talking about?" Edward asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Awe shit" both mothers declared knowing they slipped. "Listen dear, your father felt you proved yourself and he plans on asking you, just act surprised. Okay."

"What about Jasper or Emmett?" Edward insisted

"Jasper told your father a long time ago he wasn't interested and Emmett is perfectly happy with the bar, so that leaves you dear." she tried to explain gently.

I couldn't help but wonder watching Edward ponder in silence, if this was something he even wanted.

Edward drove our mothers home a little while later and told me he was going to have a drink with his brothers.

I knew what this meant. It meant he was going to take over and many things were going to change, when though I had no idea.

EPOV

What in the hell was my father thinking I questioned myself over and over on the drive to the bar.

It was just after lunch and too say I was shocked by Tanya and my mothers drunken antics would be a lie, they were quite comical on the ride home.

Bella's sex slave for a night sounded awfully good to me, but the thoughts of my brothers disappointment out weighed it shockingly.

The surprise I did get though was how much they both embraced it.

After our fourth shot of witch's piss, our favorite, otherwise known as "Grappa" we were all feeling pretty fucked up.

I knew I had to get home to Bella, but there was no way I could perform my sex slave duties as hammered as I was. I knew she would understand though she always did.

"Dude, penny for your thoughts jerk off?" Emmett slurred and spit at me.

"God, tell me you don't let Rose see you like this?" Jasper chuckled pointing at Emmett.

Emmett sighed and looked to the floor thoroughly ashamed but kicking the bottom of the bar with his foot frustrated.

"Oh lord, what did you do?" I asked not bothering to hide my smirk.

"Rosie's real mad at me." Emmett growled.

"One of the Mancini triplets mad, Bro your screwed!" Jasper informed as if we all didn't know what that meant.

I smacked Em hard on the back, "Come on bro how can we help? What happened exactly?"

Emmett took a deep breath and began to tell us what happened….

"Well, I closed last night and I tossed back a couple with a few of the fella's."

"And?" Jazz and I both pushed.

"Well, Rose was in the mood, like really in the mood, she practically jumped me when I walked in the door. She looked hot to man, really really hot. She had on one of her bad ass see through nighties and everything…..

We nodded waiting for him to continue as he downed another shot.

"Well, to make a long story short, we were fooling around I kinda…."

"What?" I asked smacking the back of his head.

"I fell asleep as I was going down on her!" He shouted wide eyed and ashamed

"Awe Hell!" Jasper said with fear in his voice.

"You did what?" I asked astonished "Bro you are a fucking dead man!"

We sat there for a second, all of us silent as the grave. There wasn't much to say the visual was all to clear….a severely pissed off Rosalie, begging internally to get off and a slurring, snoring Emmett passed out between his thighs, good lord my brother was a dead man.

"Well, I thought you fuckers were gonna help me, say something?" He ordered us angrily.

Jazz and I both looked at each other then at Em and simultaneously said with conviction, "Your fucked!"

Just then Emmett's phone buzzed and he groaned.

"Whats up, she plotting your death or something?" Jazz chuckled but gulped loud.

"She's at your place" Emmett informed me "All three of them are there and yes they are all probably plotting my death." Emmett whined.

With a shot Jazz and I looked up from our beverages and ran out of the bar, pulling Emmett's ass stumbling behind.

Thank god Emmett wasn't closing tonight cause I would've been damned if I was walking into a man haterz meeting hosted by my future wife and caused by my idiot brother.

We jumped in a cab and paid him a hundred bucks to drive like the wind back to my place.

To say I was scared was a massive understatement.

BPOV

"HE DID WHAT!" Ally and I both shouted.

"Yup, drool and all, Fucker!" Rose growled.

I sat there stunned, not knowing what to say, Ally in good form beat me to it…

"AWE… the payback could be so satisfying though sweetie!" she grinned wide at Rose

We had just got done plotting when all three boys stumbled into the house like a cartoon…

Edward halted right in front of us in the living room, Jasper coming up from behind stumbled into the back of him and Emmett doing the same to Jazz knocking all three of them to the floor with loud "Ouch's, Fuck, and Oomph's."

"Drunken douche bags!" Rose chastised rolling her eyes.

They got up one at a time and you could see the looks of fear on their faces.

"ughhhh watcha guys doing?" Jasper asked a little too carefully and completely obvious.

"I think I should make some coffee" I giggled getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Edward just stood there, head down with a brilliant display of puppy dog face.

I had to admit it was funny as hell to see them come in assuming Ally and I would be angry as well.

I came out and handed each of the guys a strong cup of steamy coffee.

I sat back down just as Emmett opened his mouth, my brain was screaming for him to just stand there and be quiet but I knew it wasn't something Emmett was capable of.

"So ugh watcha ya ladies talking about?"

"Nothing much lover, just asking Bells and Ally if I can borrow Edward or Jazz to give me the goods to make up for your shortcomings! They said no so I have to look elsewhere!" She snapped at him.

Ally and I both shrunk into each other and deeper into the couch as the look of rage appeared on Emmett's face and the look of satisfaction remained on Rosie's.

Both Edward and Jasper's jaws dropped and Emmett roared at her …

"You wouldn't dare! I WAS DRUNK FOR GODS SAKE!"

Rose just shrugged and fumbled through her purse making an all too familiar clicking noise just as Emmett was about to roar at her again.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the cocking of Rose's gun resounded through the living room.

"Oh shit" Jasper whispered pulling Emmett back and slapping his hand over Emmett's mouth only showing his wide eyes of surprise.

"Ok lets all calm down, Rose sweetheart do you think Emmett would be this angry if you ugh well, fell asleep on him?" Jazz, ever the mediator asked trying to extinguish the intenseness of the situation, but clearly forgetting the Mancini wit.

"No, Jasper because that would never happen, I'm a woman who wouldn't choose the bottle over my mans needs!" she snapped at him quickly.

Jasper, at a loss from her brilliant quip just nodded and stood there quietly, hoping someone else would try.

"Look, its late and I'm…..

"DRUNK AGAIN!" Rose finished Emmett's sentence for him. "Ladies, it is getting late and I'm going to head home." She stood giving us both a kiss on the cheek along with Jasper and Edward. "Unless I decide to make a pit stop first" she grinned at Emmett and walked with a sway of her hips to our front door.

Emmett begging and running after her flew from our living room, slamming the front door shut.

Edward ran to lock it and joined the three of us on the couch looking out the window, spying on them, all four of us chuckling.

"You think she would've actually shot him?" Jasper asked Edward.

They both looked at Ally and I as we threw them a grin that sent obvious shivers down they're spines.

"I'm guessing we'll see him again, only…..limping" Ally wagered.

"Nope, he's sleeping in his car" I added

"Its as the bar still." Edward advised us

"Ok, then outside" I surmised again.

"I think your all wrong. She'll give in and they will have angry sex!" Jasper chuckled.

All three of us turned and looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"A hundred bucks?" he carefully asked, knowing we thought he was nuts.

We all whispered "deal" and turned back toward the view as Emmett ran around Rosie's car practically ripping the door off its hinges and climbing in the passenger side.

It wouldn't of surprised me to see him kicked out of the car with the spiked heel of her boot as she drove away, but she didn't and I began to wonder if Jasper was right and Emmett somehow managed to tame the anger, that is known to be the worst of the Mancini triplets.

EPOV

I woke up the following morning with a splitting headache. I turned my head to see a large glass of water and a couple of pills on my nightstand and smiled.

I smiled even wider when my still somewhat inebriated state recognized the soft warmth of Bella and her lavender smelling hair was sprawled across my chest and curled up in my side.

I kissed her forehead, to which she moaned sweetly and rolled off of me, knowing that was my sincere way of saying I needed to get up.

She tried to pull the blankets with her, but failed miserably when her incredibly cute behind was seen through those tiny shorts I loved so much.

I vowed to make tonight the night I would be her sex slave and groaned knowing it was my turn to close the bar.

I took the pills she left out for me and downed the glass of water as I headed to the bathroom to relieve my incredibly large bladder and jump in the shower.

When I got out Bella was still asleep and as always looking so angelic.

My headache was gone and I was starving so I decided to make her and I breakfast in bed.

I stood over the stove scrambling the eggs, when the thought occurred to me and I quickly stopped making breakfast and ran back to the bedroom.

I wanted Bella to know she would never have to worry about me lacking in that department, so I quietly slid under the blankets and carefully slid down her little shorts.

I was thrilled when I saw that it didn't wake her, Ally must've kept her up late after Jazz and I passed out.

I slowly licked up the insides of her thighs making my way to her sweet spot.

As soon as my tongue flicked her clit I felt her thighs tighten and I looked up to see her eyes fly open in surprise.

"Ed..Ed…ward what are you …..ohhhhhh christ wow!" she shouted as I went to town between her legs.

She grabbed the headboard and searched for my pillows frantically as I swirled my tongue swiftly over and over on her clit, while I slid one then two fingers in and out of her now drenched lips.

Bella moaned and blurted incoherent words as I went to town on her pussy.

I heard my name several times as I pumped my fingers in and out of her and nibbled and licked her clit.

She screamed as her climax hit her and all her sweet juices flowed on my tongue. I lapped at all she had to give me and placed a small kiss on her now throbbing lips.

I pulled the blanket from over my head to see my baby, her beautiful perky breasts rising and falling as her chest heaved as she panted out the reminence of her release. Her hair was in complete disarray, eyes closed as I chuckled when she breathed out a simple "Thank you".

I went back to the kitchen to finish making our breakfast. I was done just as the toast popped out of the toaster. I buttered it and brought it to our room.

"You are simply perfect" Bella said smiling as I placed the tray on the bed.

"I have my moments" I said grinning as she forked some eggs and proceeded to feed me a bite.

I turned on the news for her as she ate her breakfast and I decided to text Emmett.

He didn't respond and I hoped Jasper was right and he was curled up with Rose in bed.

I hoped….

A/N oooohhhh poor Rose or poor Emmett next chapter is payback time and you all know my devious mind will pull out the hysterics! Maybe I should borrow Bella's bell from push and pull, which I have decided NOT to end yet! Yup no epilogue just more chapters coming up woo hoo! Love to all Heidi Cullen


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things twilight Tascha and I just like to play with Sexward!

A/N ok so guys as you know, the chap with the girls being found in the woods has disappeared and I think I know why, I had to reboot my computers memory to before my brother in law accidentally downloaded a program that screwed up my computer last month, in doing this I think it deleted what I had written during that time as well, hence that particular chapter. So for those who are sticking with Wise Girls without that chapter I apologize sincerely. But the show must go on for everyone so without further a do….Chapter 15

Chap 15

RPOV

I was still angry, I couldn't believe Emmett chose drinking at the bar over fooling around with me, twice now, and on top of that, passing out between my legs.

I know he would be furious if I did it to him and I would be eating crow for god knows how long, so a little more punishment I surmised was needed.

I opened the front door quietly, not wanting to wake him.

When I told him he had to sleep outside, I really didn't think he would. I figured he would've come in and passed out on the couch, but no, there sitting up against the wall of our front entrance, head dropped, and drool down the front of his shirt, sat my Emmett, passed out.

I stepped over him grabbing the bag of stuff I had and began searching for the garden hose.

When I found it and pulled it toward the front door, Emmett still had not moved an inch, so I began…

I grabbed his Axe shampoo and body wash and poured both all over him, until both bottles were emptied, clothes and all obviously.

I even dosed the top of his head as well.

I placed his toothbrush next to him with the toothpaste and took a deep breath. My keys in hand and my sneakers ready to bolt, I turned the garden hose on full blast.

Emmett woke up startled and arms flailing as soap suds now covered his drenched clothes and the spray from the water hose in his face.

"Roe…what…what the fu….STOP…..blahhhhgh cough…..ugh…hack hack…cough..ROE!"

"You stink like a fucking distillery, you needed a shower! Have a nice day!" I shouted throwing the hose down and bolting to my car, peeling out of the driveway and heading to Bella and Edwards.

Emmett left his phone in my car on our scream filled drive home the night before, and I chuckled knowing he had no way to call anyone or drive anywhere, since he left his car at the bar.

His phone beeped and I saw it was a text from Edward, at a red light I responded I had his phone and I was on my way over.

He replied with a smile, so I knew they weren't busy.

When I pulled up, Jasper and Ally were getting out of Ally's car and heading for the front door, waving at me as I pulled in behind them.

"YOU DID WHAT? " Both Jasper and Edward managed to get out in a fit of laughter, as we sat the table.

"Oh my gawd, did you take pictures, please tell me you did!" Ally choked out

"I couldn't, I was holding the hose Al, Not to mention pictures wouldn't of done it justice, a video camera would've been better."

"I would've volunteered to film that!" Jasper said still in a fit of laughter.

"Oh well, its done now." I shrugged

"Does that mean your done torturing him?" Bella asked surprised.

"Bells, that wasn't torture, that was payback, torture is going to be him not getting laid for a month and not getting head for two! Not to mention he has other surprises in store for him in the house" I informed her grinning.

"You two just better learn from this!" I said pointing at Jazz and Edward.

"Already Did!" Ally and Bella said at the same time and burst into laughter "You too?" they both said at the same time again, pointing at eachother.

"What?" I asked completely lost as they both giggled and blushed. Then it hit me…"Ahhhh I see, these two were smart enough to prove they wouldn't pull an Emmett, this morning, didn't they!"

"Yup" Jasper said not taking his eyes off his coffee mug, as well as Edward, nodding not taking his eyes off his morning paper.

"Well why in the hell did I get the idiot brother?" I growled out aggravated.

EPOV (Emmett)

I was drenched! There was no other description, just simply DRENCHED!

I knew she was angry, but wow her wrath this morning shocked me. The whole car ride home she threatened to make me watch her masturbate every night for the next month and THAT WAS IT! I was going to get nothing out of it.

After this morning, I knew she probably wasn't bluffing.

I unlocked the front door and tried to hurry to the bathroom to take off these damn soaked clothes but of coarse slipped crossing the kitchen and landed flat on my back.

"OUUUGGHHHHHH FUCK!"

"Dude am I really seeing stars?" I shook my head out of its fog from my fall and attempted to push myself up and slipped again, smacking my head on the ground.

"What the hell!"

I rubbed the kitchen floor with the palm of my hand and pulled it close to my face, examining the oily substance Rose, clearly poured for my benefit.

"Damn that woman is really pissed!"

I slowly and ever so carefully crawled out of the kitchen, through our bedroom and into the bathroom, looking out for possible booby traps.

I undressed quickly and crawled into our shower, I had no choice but to use Roe's dove soap trying to get rid of the oily mess that was now on my skin, washing my hair was out of the question since my empty bottle of shampoo was still outside with my empty body wash. I knew death would come next if I used her expensive shampoo so I just washed my body and tried to relax my now bruised body and hung-over, pounding head under the hot steam.

I started to plot filling the house with flowers, making a candle lit dinner and asking Jazz to manage the bar tonight, but realized I had no car to get the flowers and go to the grocery store.

Wow she really planned this out, leaving me here with no car and no phone to reflect over the last few days.

Damn spiteful females.

BPOV

After everyone left, even a still steaming Rosalie, there was a knock on the front door.

I turned off the water I was using to rinse our breakfast dishes, and went to the front door.

I opened it to find Carlisle on the other side, leaning against the wall.

"Hi there, handsome, we weren't expecting you. What a nice surprise." I said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Come in please, Edward….your dads here."

"Hey old man." Edward chuckled coming out of our bedroom

"We need to talk" Carlisle stated simply.

"Oh, I'll leave you guys to it then" I said and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"No sweetheart, this includes you too. Please sit down with us."

Edward and I both sat next to each other on the couch as Carlisle sat in front of us in a chair. He was clearly struggling with what he was about to say.

"Listen, your mother told me she slipped yesterday morning, and made you aware of my plans for the family."

I sat quietly as Edward merely nodded.

"Son, I have decided to retire and I officially would like you to take over for me as head of The Family. I am sorry you had to hear it from your mother and not me, but I wanted to make sure your brothers were okay with the decision, so it didn't put you in an uncomfortable situation."

Edward was about to speak, when Carlisle held up his hand and asked him to wait till he was finished.

"Clearly, you both know, for many years now both Carlito and myself have discussed the coming together of you kids and you all taking over combining the two families."

We both nodded

"Well, we weren't just saying that, it is something we have discussed, planned and wanted for quite some time now. Bella, I imagine you know there has never been a woman as Boss of a family in the life, we planned around that fact and we knew one of you couples, based on your bond would take over for both families. I feel it is you two and your brothers agree with me, to my surprise."

I was baffled and didn't have a clue as to what to say.

"Emmett and Rose want to start a family…"

"Ya, that isn't happening for at least a month." Edward said chuckling

"Wha…Never mind I don't even want to know, anyway Jasper wants to take Ally and travel for awhile and meet some of your friends over in Italy, and meet up with some of our family over there too, So I think it's going to be up to you two. You have been my right hand man for some time Edward and you know what you are doing."

Edward nodded again.

"And well, I think there is no one to keep you on the straight and narrow better than Bella here. As well, as handle business herself from time to time, she has certainly proven she can. Not to mention handle others if they need to be put in their place. So with Carlito in agreement, there is something that you two need to handle to get a grasp of what this is going to take for the two of you."

"What is it?" Edward asked knowing Carlisle only calls my father Carlito like this when business needs to be discussed.

"We think we have someone on the inside who is a leak, someone we think gave information to that sick fuck that took the girls too, for money of course, and we need to find out who it is and rectify it immediately. Carlito and I have been hitting walls at every turn, and we both agree Bella is our best option to getting information from our guys under the pretense that you and her are having problems." The next thing he said sent chills up both Edwards and my spine.

"The man you handled in your garage, yes Edward I know about that. Well, son he was one of us."

"WHAT!" Edward and I both yelled astonished.

"How in the fuck did I not know that!" Edward stood up furious.

"He wasn't with one of our families, he was with one of the New York families. This was just brought to our attention a few days ago, when we got a call that he had never returned and was coming here to help with the search of that kidnapping rapist jerk off. I had to let the New York under boss know what had transpired and now because of that there is hell to pay on their behalf."

"Why, I didn't recognize him so he couldn't of been a made guy, hell, he didn't even say he was with the New York family." Edward ranted panicked

"Payback isn't on us Edward, it is being handled within the New York family, someone brought him in and they will have to pay for his screw ups and disloyalties, and we have to take care of ours."

"Wait, ours…. Carlisle?" I asked him confused

"I'm sorry to say Bella, you weren't found and followed from guessing, one of ours had to tell him where you guys would be for him even to of ended up in that garage, and during that time everyone knew there was no talking to anyone outside of the family, because of the threat to you girls."

"Wait, whoever in our crew ran his mouth, wouldn't of done so just for money, whoever it is had to of known this guy and thought he could trust him. Who do we have that is linked to New York dad?"

"Tommy C, Roberto has family back there, but I am not sure…"

"Jacob" I whispered

"What? No way." Edward exclaimed.

"No baby, I mean Jacob would know, he made more small talk with everyone then you guys higher up would have. I need to go talk to Jacob. Alone."

"I agree, that is a good place to start." Carlisle said agreeing with me.

"Why alone, I don't want you talking to anyone alone, even though Jake is a trusted friend and took a bullet for you ladies." Edward argued

"Babe, Jake would never let anything happen to me, and if I am going to find out anything, its best to make small talk with him around a bunch of the guys, the less Jake knows the better, so me looking for a shoulder to cry on, so to speak, will look better if we are having problems."

I knew he couldn't argue with my logic, and he had to trust that I could take care of myself and that Jake would protect me.

"Wait, Bells and I are going to have to talk this out Dad, this means, she cant be coming home at night and her and I are going to have to stay away from each other, so plans need to be made."

"I understand, this is why your father didn't come Bella, you wouldn't want to turn to him if you and Edward were having issues and if he and I came together to discuss things, rumors would stir that you two are taking over and we don't want that spread around yet. You understand?"

"Yes" I simply stated

Carlisle stood and kissed my cheek handing me a cell phone telling me it was clean. I knew that meant I couldn't call any of the Cullen family but I could text Edward on a throw away cell he would have to get.

After Carlisle left I watched Edward pace our living room for about five minutes till I held out my hand for him to take and I lead him to our bedroom.

We lay there quietly together for a little while then slowly started to make plans.

"I'm putting a time limit on this." Edward whispered brushing a few strands of my hair out of my face.

"What kind of time limit?"

"Two weeks, no more!"

"You cant handle more then Two weeks without me?" I asked giggling

"I cant handle two days, that's why there may have to be some secret rendezvous'." He said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

I barely got a laugh out before he attacked my lips with his own.

Clothes went flying and no words were spoken. All you could hear in our bedroom was the both of us fighting for breath, as we ravaged each other.

It felt like goodbye, and for a little while it would be so just as Edward entered me I let out the loudest gasp and flipped us over.

I wanted his hands all over me, and I wanted to be on top.

I wanted this last night, for two weeks to remain seared in my memory, just in case rendezvous wouldn't happen.

Thrusting up and down on top of him, I could feel the sweat slide down in between my breasts.

Edwards face buried in my neck, he was groaning and whispering how much he loved me over and over as I gripped his hair and held tight.

I could feel my climax coming when Edward grabbed my hips and slammed me down on him over and over till we both screamed out our release.

I pulled his lips to mine and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. "You know I'm going to have to go, here soon."

"I know…..Just lay with me for a little while."

I stroked his hair untill we both fell asleep, or so I thought.

I woke up a few hours later and saw it was around 2 am.

I slid my arm from under Edward careful not to wake him and began packing some bags.

I opened my night stand drawer to find a huge wad of cash, my gun with several magazines and a note from Edward…

_Hey Baby,_

_You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. Not to mention_

_I wanted to be able picturing you sleeping in our bed for the next __two weeks __so that I see you there every time I come in here at night. _

_There is twenty grand here and a deposit for twenty more is going into your _

_Personal account first thing in the AM. Please take it for anything you may need, They have rooms for rent by the week at that motel up the street from_

_The bar, even though I never imagined taking my beautiful fiancé there, I'm afraid that is where we are going to have to meet. Your cell is programmed with my disposable cell's phone number, just hold down the number 5 and text me 143 anytime you need to meet with me. I want texts daily with triple 9's that will tell me you are okay. If 1 day goes by and I don't get that text I am calling the whole thing off and getting your ass home. Ask to get the rooms that adjoin at the motel. One of them has a back door and that is how I will get in and come to you. _

_I love you and be careful._

_Yours,_

_E_

I smiled at his letter and looked over to his sleeping form, curled up on our bed. I mouthed I love you, grabbed my things and left, looking like I was in a hurry and running away so to speak, in case anyone drove by or saw me for whatever reason. The tears were real I had to admit, I was about to get myself in a world of undercover shit, just to find out who was less than worthy in one of our two families.

Just as I was pulling down the street the bar was on, I saw Emmett out front of the bar leaning against the wall, he saw me in the car and nodded once telling me he knew what was going on. He held up a phone and held up 2 fingers. I knew then that number 2 on my phone was Emmett's throw away cell number as well.

Just then my phone chirped with a text that said _Jazz 7._

"Jesus Christ these boys don't fuck around when one of their girls is on the lamb, so to speak." I said out loud into the emptiness of my car and laughed.

I pulled into the shitty motel, and had to cringe, he wasn't kidding, Edward would never bring me here, nor will anyone look for a Mancini here who isn't telling the truth about wanting to be away from everyone.

I parked and walked into the office which not surprisingly was opened at this late hour, and asked for the two rooms that adjoined.

"You expecting lots of company little lady?"

"No, I just like my fucking privacy, now give me the fucking keys to the rooms." I slammed down two grand and held out my hand.

He handed me the keys, I turned around making sure he saw the gun sticking out of the back of my jeans and went back out to my car and drove to the parking space for rooms 32 and 33.

The guy was creepy and I wanted it known I was not one to be fucked with.

I grabbed my stuff from the back seat and headed into one of the rooms.

"Jesus this place is a fucking dump."

I tossed my stuff on the floor and plopped onto the rickety bed.

I sent Edward, Jazz and Em a text with 999, letting them know I got here okay, and made a frown face letting them know I was not pleased with my accommodations.

I didn't even get undressed, I curled up on the bed, dreading the next two weeks, "God this is going to suck!" I mumbled out before succumbing to a deep sleep.

****** The New Living The Myth is in production and I have a Co-Author on it, and she is an awesome collaborator just like Perfectly Imperfect, I am going to Delete it Monday so Expect an authors note right before so you all know to go back and story alert it, It is more intense and not as confusing, all the same characters, just better dialog and better writing on my part. Hope you guys like it ***************

A/N Ok I hope you guys liked this chap, make sure you look out for story alerts because I'm going to work all weekend on a few chapters for WG. And it's gonna get interesting, I may have to have some secret rendezvous, hmmm what do you think. Tascha and I will get to all the reviews as fast as we can, and I am so sorry for that one chapter being deleted to the new readers, I tried to find it. Love to all, let us know if you wanna see any particular craziness or hotness, we love to hear it.

Xoxox Perfectly Imperfect and Heidi Cullen


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: S Meyers Owns all things Twilight, I co-own Wise Girls and Sexward

I have updated my entire profile go check it out for things you need to know.

A/N You guys crack me up, I love reading your reviews. This chapter is based on the Slash/Fergie Video (It's raunchy and dirty but hot as hell), I know dump motels don't sound sexy but they can be, or at least I can make it that way…..FYI I know my loyal readers love it when I write sexward or even loveward, but I must warn you, this chap contains "Fuckward"…..See you at the bottom…..

Don't forget to go check out Edwards gift from Bella, to help him get through the two weeks! Its on my profile!

Chap 16

EPOV

It had been five fucking days, I was sitting in my recliner, trying to pay attention to the game and failing miserably.

I hadn't seen Bella since the night she left and I was going out of my mind.

I got nightly texts with triple 9's so I know she was okay, and Jazz, Emmett or myself drove by nightly to make sure her car was at the piece of shit excuse for a motel.

I knew I wasn't going to handle this well, but not being near her was harder then I thought. I was really at a breaking point and all I kept telling myself was "Don't be a pussy, she's fine, and you can wait just a little longer."

But I couldn't and the surprise that awaited me proved just that.

There was a knock on the door, I answered it to be confronted with some gangly looking delivery guy from fed ex with a package. I signed for it and shut the door.

It was a large envelope. I ripped it open and pulled out a stack of pictures with a note….. It was official the woman was trying to kill me…..

_Didn't want you to forget….._

_I Love you…._

_B._

There in my hands were seven of the hottest fucking pictures of my Bella I had ever seen! She was draped across a diving board where what looked to be only a handful of thick black straps wrapped around her torso and laced up black heels that screamed "Come Hither"

Another one of her squatting in small panties and a white corset that tied up the back as she looked over her shoulder at the camera.

But the one that sent me over the edge was of her laying on her tummy in only her panties. It reminded me of her on our bed watching me get ready to go somewhere and teasing the shit out of me, to try and get me to stay home.

Yup, I was done for.

I grabbed my phone and sent the text that could wait no longer

_**143 1:30 No Excep**_.

I knew she was out at a night club just out side of the city that a lot of the fella's hung out at. So my text would give her a few hours before she saw when I would be meeting her. She had made some headway it seemed but obviously couldn't tell any of us yet.

Whenever she drove by the bar she would either nod at Emmett or Jazz or look straight ahead. We surmised the nodding was she got information.

Jacob came over to the house after the second night furious about how she was acting and demanding to know what was going on. I knew I wasn't going to want to hear it, but he went ahead and ranted how she said we were over and she was out for new blood, flirting and teasing and getting the guys all revved up.

A.K.A get ready to want to kill a shit load of your own men for even assuming they could get in your woman's pants, regardless if they thought it was over, that shit doesn't fly in "The Family" not with a made guy, like me.

So needless to say tonight's rendezvous needed to happen, even if it meant me reminding her who she belonged too, by having her scream out my name all night long.

BPOV

The club was packed and played really good music, I was in the middle of Dancing to J. Lo's On the floor, with Stacy, of all people, who was sliding down my body, getting the attention of every male specimen in the place.

I ran into her when I want to a bar up the street from my Dad's house, I knew Jake hung out there sometimes, and I thought it would be a good idea to just run into him. He didn't like how I was acting, and made it really clear, but what I ended up realizing is he was glaring at Stacy, flirting with a guy across the bar too. I didn't know what that was all about and Jake didn't offer up any information.

I had to admit it shocked me how many of the guys knew of the Mancini triplets but had never met us. I guess that is what poppa was going for shipping us off to Italy, but these guys were all pretty low on the totem pole so it worked out well that Jake didn't broadcast who I was, and I was privy to the nightly guy talk these guys seemed to have over a few beers. After hanging at the bar two nights and throwing back a few with Stacy, she convinced me to go dancing with her at a nightclub, she said a lot of the hot fella's hung out at.

So here we were, sweating and grinding on the club's dance floor, with quite the audience. I felt the buzzing in the inside of my thigh high leather boot, like a shock of electricity. I pulled away from Stacy in order to grab it, and headed toward the bar, leaving her dancing by herself and getting all the attention.

"Water Please" I tried to yell over the music

"Anything you need baby" a really hot bartender said and winked as I opened my phone to read the text.

I smiled real big, knowing I underestimated the gravity of my forget me not present. I assumed my Edward would get his present and would probably rub one out in the shower frustrated.

I looked at the time, not surprised that it was only forty minutes till I had to meet Edward, I was dancing my bloody ass off and must not of felt the buzz in my boot.

I decided to go back to the floor and dance a little more with Stacy, who recently had ended things with Jacob. What shocked me was how none of us even knew about it. Stacy said her and Lita got in a big fight and she hadn't spoken to her in over a week as well. But she didn't give a reason for the falling out with Jake or her sister.

Just as the song finished and there was a massive crowd around us I yelled in Stacy's ear that I was beat and wanted to go home.

"Awe come on Bella, if your gonna go back to that motel, don't go home alone and she winked and began grinding on some random guy, who looked kind of familiar but I couldn't think of where I had seen him from.

I told her to be careful and made my way out of the club, downing my bottle of water, it didn't escape my attention that most of the water was drizzling down my breasts popping out of the low cut white vest I wore.

I made it to my car and unlocked it, pausing with an epiphany, "How in the hell did Stacy know I was staying at a motel? I didn't tell her" I thought to myself baffled. I filed that thought away knowing it was another something to figure out. I opened my now unlocked car door just as I heard foot steps behind me. I spun around to see a rather large guy walking towards me, I reached down and grabbed my gun from under the front seat and hid it behind my back.

"Hey there little lady, you need so company on the ride home?"

"No" I replied sternly

"Oh, come on…. I couldn't take my eyes off you tonight, the way you moved your body on that dance floor. DAMN!" he slurred walking right up in my face.

"I suggest you take your eyes and your ass back to the dance floor" I said cocking my gun and pressing it into his gut "and don't ever walk up on a girl that's packing dumb ass" I stood there waiting for him to make a move, but all he did was back up with his hands in the air.

I think I heard "Bitch" and maybe a "Tease" under his breath but I needed to get back to the motel, so I decided to leave it alone.

I checked in the mirror at a stoplight and also saw it was already 1:35, I tried to throw on some powder and shake out my hair a bit, I looked like I was road hard and hung out wet.

I pulled into the shitty motel parking lot 10 minutes later and didn't see Edwards car anywhere.

"Shit, I hoped I didn't miss him."

I got out of the car and ran to the door of my motel room and getting drenched in the process since it began to pour cats and dog's on the ride home.

I opened it and saw it was dark as all hell in the room. I locked the door but whipped around gun pointed, shocked to hear a voice in the dark.

"You're late"

A small light turned on in the back corner of the room and there he sat, holy Mary mother of god!

Edward in jeans, his boxer briefs creeping over the top, and a button down shirt opened all the way, his bare, rock hard chest and abs screaming at me.

I looked down at myself and simply said "Shit, you scared me and… I think I'm wet."

My head was screaming, "no down there, down there!" knowing it probably looked like I meant from the rain.

"Yeah, you look wet baby" Edward snickered as he slowly walked towards me, he looked like a jungle cat slowly coming at his prey and my mouth began to water. The sound of his voice alone sent my knees shaking, never mind his "Fuck-hot-ness" coming at me.

I could see he was hard as a rock, through his jeans and my poonani, high fived itself for me being in this outfit.

I barely purred out a "Hi Baby" before I was lifted and slammed into the back of the motel room door…

EPOV

I paced the shitty ass motel room, staring at my watch and her bedside clock every 30 seconds. It was 1:30 on the dot.

"I am going to make her pay for every minute she is late" I silently told myself and slumped into a chair in the corner of the room.

About 15 minutes later I saw headlights flash past the room window and I knew she was here.

I recognized the click of her thigh high boots through the rain that she clearly was running through getting to her room. Those boots were by far one of my favorite pairs, and I swear the noise they made was nothing more then a warning for my dick that they were nearing.

I saw her form from the street lights as she walked in and shut the door, she was wearing some tiny shorts and a hella hot vest that barely covered her fabulous tits.

This was going to be a long night…

I spoke softly reminding her she was late and turned on the little light next to me, that did nothing to brighten the room, but holy hell, there stood the sexiest thing I had ever seen, Bella in fuck me boots barely any clothes, wet hair and pointing a gun at me.

I immediately got hard and could feel it straining against the zipper of my jeans, all my mind kept saying was "Your mine, mine, mine" over and over.

She said something about being scared and wet with a small smirk and I new exactly what my woman meant by "wet".

I heard her purr a little "Hi Baby" and that did it I had her up against the door in seconds, I don't even remember walking to her, it's like my body had a mind of its own and it wanted Bella.

Right then, Right there.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed my dick into her and I swear I could feel her heat through my pants. I yanked her arms above her head and put her hands on the coat hanger high on the back of the door.

I ripped open her vest, the few buttons holding it closed, went flying through the air. I grabbed at her right breast free from its minimal confines and bit and sucked hard on her damp nipple and groaned at the pressure going on down south. I released her breast to yank off my shirt the rest of the way and re-attached my lips as soon as my shirt hit the floor.

Bella panted and moaned making me increasingly harder then I ever thought possible.

"God I missed you" I whispered as I placed her down and yanked her shorts off over her boots, that I was determined too keep on her.

I pulled down my jeans and boxer briefs not able to wait another second.

"No panties huh baby?" I asked her as I grabbed her leg, lifting it high and grabbed my dick and pushed myself inside her.

Bella groaned and bit her bottom lip as I began to thrust in her over and over.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkk Edward" she yelled out head thrown back.

"Well, I'm glad were on the same page" I said pulling us away from the door and plopping us, bodies smacking together, onto the bed that screeched loud, strained with our weight.

As usual, during a hot, much needed passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance we rolled and fought to gain the upper hand, but I was not about to let her win.

I pulled her arms above her head again and told her to leave them there, as I placed one of her thighs, sheathed in a leather boot over my shoulder and began to pummel myself inside of her.

I slammed in and out of her over and over and saw her eyes roll in the back of her head as she gripped the pillow above her for leverage.

I couldn't help it, all I kept thinking about was men staring at her, her incredible body, her captivating face when she dances and I just had to claim what was mine again.

I must've even growled it out because Bella moaned "Yes I am, all yours baby" and I went into a frenzy pumping in and out of her as her body began to flail and shake with need of release, but I wasn't going to let her have it yet, she was late after all.

I quickly pulled out and she gasped horrified, I pulled her up and flipped her over on all fours and slammed into her again and she did it again….. she screamed my name.

"There's two" I chuckled grabbing her hips and slowly picking up speed.

"Edddwwwaaaarrrrrrddddddd unghhhhhh"

"There's three"

"Ohhh my Gawd I'm gonna cuummmmmm EDWWWAAARRRRDDDDD!"

There's four… that's sufficient baby!" I said and I slammed into her hard once…..twice…three…..and a loud scream escaped her lips and I could feel her tighten and release as juices flooded all over my dick sending me into a proverbial bliss as I came hard inside of her.

She collapsed onto her stomach, releasing the intimate connection we had.

She lay there bare assed and beautiful.

I helped her out of her boots and slid up next to her, I pulled her vest the rest of the way down her toned arms as Bella made small groans and didn't move an inch.

I softly kissed her shoulder and her back.

"Are you okay baby?" I whispered while kissing along her spine.

"yeah…I uhm just feel as though I have been fucked into oblivion." she mumbled half into her pillow with the cutest giggle.

I tugged on her shoulder getting her to turn and face me.

"I want you to come home"

"I know baby. I want to come home too." she said kissing me sweetly and bringing me back into the present, like only my Bella could.

She climbed on top of me and attacked my neck, nibbling and sucking.

Grinding herself on me, had my dick getting hard again.

"Round 2" she whispered in my ear and bit my earlobe.

"Well, before I devour you, do you have any special requests?"

"No baby, just you…"

"Great answer" I told her pulling her down to my lips and very slowly kissing her.

The simplest things about this woman turned me on, the way she bites her lip with expectation, the way her small hand's caresses my chest, and the way she wraps her legs around me pulling me close to her.

I rolled us over again, making my descent down her body and kissing her belly before taking a long lick in between her folds. I had to admit I was surprised when she pulled me back up to her lips and kissed me.

"Not tonight, as incredible as that feels I just want you."

And again, the woman did it to me, had me craving her, with the just the mere words she spoke, I slid inside her and we were off for round two.

Three hours later and four orgasms, I looked over at the clock that flashed 4:09 am. I sat up and stretched, looking over at my beauty, hair splashed across her pillow, mascara a bit smeared and a thigh creeping out of the crappy motel sheets. I got up and got dressed, I kissed her thigh softly and whispered how much I loved her. And left out the back door, where my car was parked.

I sat in my car for a few minutes and fought the urge to go back in there, pack her shit and bring her home. I swore right then, this was not going to last two weeks. I needed to call our fathers.

This was OVER!

BPOV

How in the hell was this happening? I asked myself panicking a bit…..

The lights above and all around me were swirling and psychedelically meshing together. I felt sick to my stomach and I was sooooo dizzy.

People were talking around me and the music somehow seemed to fade in and out with the voices I heard.

I tried to focus, and keep one train of thought at a time.

"Pull yourself together Bella, Pull yourself together." I told myself.

I tried to remember where I was and what was going on…..

Let's see, mind blowing sex with Edward for hours, waking up to him having breakfast delivered, going to have my nails done and running into Stacy at the store and her convincing me to come…ugh…here….where in the hell am I though, why does everything keep fading in and out, I only had water.

Just then Stacy's voice, "Isn't this great Bella woo hooooo I feel like I could fly right now! I told you, you would like it."

"Stace…."

"Stacy?"…..

"STACY!" I screamed yanking on her arm I could see whipping back and forth in front of my face like she was a fucking fairy.

"What? Dang, you didn't have to yank so hard."

I sucked in a huge breath of air, pulled together all the strength I could muster and threw my whole body into a punch that landed right in her left eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE ME, YOU CUNT!" I screamed as what seemed like three of her fell to the floor, tripping over a stair or two.

"You crazy bitch!" She roared holding her eye and starting to sniffle.

Then two huge arms wrapped around me lifting me off the ground, like I weighed no more then a feather.

I heard deep voices telling us we had to leave, there was no fighting allowed in the club and then it hit me, "I was in the club"

"Please, please" I begged to whoever was holding me "put me into a cab and hand me my purse…please."

"No problem momma, you alright, you don't look so good"

"My purse please"

"Is this it?"

I couldn't see two fingers in front of me, without there being four or five that actually came into view.

Can you just please open my wallet, to make sure, My name is Bella Mancini.

"Ok…wait what? Mancini? Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Romero…ROMERO….get this girl in a cab NOW! I'll take care of Stacy's stupid ass"

How in the hell did she get to know the bouncers already I argued internally.

I was carried outside by someone who nearly blew out my ear drums with a loud whistle, and then I heard the light screeching of breaks and I was put in the back of a car.

"Please god, tell me I am in a cab!" I whined

"Yes mam, where can I take you?" a voice said in front of me. The smell of the car was of B.O. and a poor air freshener that was doing little to masl the odor. I knew then that I had to be in a cab.

I couldn't think, I couldn't see….well anything…and only one thing came to my mind.

"Please sir, could you dial a phone number for me." I asked handing him my once trusty cell phone, who's numbers were blurry and not so trustworthy anymore.

I started getting even more and more sleepy and I knew I was going to pass out any minute.

RPOV

"Royal Flush Boys!" I yelled as Edward and Jazz threw their cards down pissed as I scraped all the chips off the table with my nails.

I did a little dance in my chair as I stacked my chips.

My phone rang and I ignored it, knowing not to end a good streak.

But it kept ringing and ringing.

"Damn baby, who's that? your boyfriend?" Emmett chuckled as I grinned

"I'll get it" Ally said dancing over to the counter where my purse was.

"Come on boys, who's turn to deal?" I grinned slapping my hands together and rubbing them.

"No! Who's this?" Alice yelled into my phone

I noticed Emmett stiffen so I huffed and got up to get the phone.

"Some guy is demanding to speak with you." She said handing the phone to me.

"Hello This is Rose….. Yes….Rose Mancini who is this?…Who? …WHAT! Please put her on the phone…."

Everyone was now staring at me concerned.

"Bella?…Bella….honey are you okay?"

Edward's chair flew into the wall his back was facing and ran over to me, knocking Ally over.

"Bella….sweetie, where are you? What's wrong with you? Bells put the cab driver back on the phone, were coming honey…put him back on the phone!...Yes, where are you right now? Okay listen to me please…..I will pay you five thousand dollars cash right now. If you stay where you are and lock the doors, don't let anyone in or out of that cab DO YOU HEAR ME! Were coming to you!"

I hung up the phone grabbed my purse and keys and screamed "LETS GO!"

We all piled in my dad's borrowed Suburban and screamed for Edward who ran back in the house and came back out with his gun and a huge wad of cash.

I peeled out of the driveway and headed to the nightclub just outside of town.

"What the fuck is going on Roe, why didn't you have the cab drive her here."

"Cause she's fucking smart Emmett, if it wasn't a cab driver she thought the five grand would entice him…ROSE FLOOR IT!" Edward screamed

We pulled up to a cab parked just outside of the club in record time. Edward flew out of my car before I even had it parked.

He ran to the cab and screamed for the guy to un lock the doors slapping the wad of cash against the guys closed window, alerting him it was okay to let him get to his passenger.

The cab driver held his hands up and said sorry and must've hit the unlock button cause Edward practically ripped off the door and pulled a passed out Bella from the back seat.

He cradled her in his arms and told her to hang on.

I grabbed her purse and pulled the money from Edwards hand and handed it to the cab driver thanking him and kissing his cheek until Edward screamed for me to get in the car.

I got in and peeled out, heading back to Edward's house as Ally cried asking what was wrong with our sister.

It was surreal, my adrenaline was pumping and I was terrified, as to why Bella was not waking up for Edward.

Just then, she spoke…..

"Please please just bring me to Edward, just bring me to Edward" and then she was out again.

Ally was on the phone with poppa and Emmett was on the phone with Carlisle.

"Mom is on the phone with a Doctor friend of Dad's they'll meet us at the house" Emmett informed all of us.

I took a corner like I was in NASCAR and everyone yelled and gripped whatever was closest to them.

About twenty minutes after we got back to the house our parents showed up both mom's panicked and the Doctor right behind them, he was carrying a bag and had a bathrobe on.

He pushed through us and walked right into Edward and Bella's bedroom.

Edward screamed at all of us to get out, he looked crazed and down right scary so none of us argued, we just all stood around in the kitchen trying to calm down, and figure shit out.

Then we heard Bella heaving something fierce, and I knew the Doc was probably pumping her stomach. I clutched Ally in my arms who was a mixture of tears and anger, the little pixie could be scary herself, so I knew to let her go when she wanted to yell and curse like a sailor at our father, who again just looked destroyed.

At this point we knew only a few things….

Bella had discovered some important information…

Bella had been drugged by someone…..

And the information she may have found out could be the reason she was drugged….

A/N …Dun…..dun…dunnnnnnnn. Lol I love ending with a mystery for you guys. Yes, I jumped ahead but I needed too to get your guys minds wandering. I would love to hear your theories…..and again I am sorry for my gals who love a gentle sweet Sexward, but damn it was fun to write a horny fuckward, whoa its hot in here. Might have to rape the husband woo hoo! Reviews make me write faster…..love to all Perfectly Imperfect and Heidi Cullen.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things twilight, I co-own Wise Girls.

A/N Okay let me just say this story honestly flows naturally to me, Tasha wanted it to go on a little longer then when the first bad guy was whacked and I wont tell my tash no, so anyway I went back and read it from the beginning and may I say "Holy Hell" how you guys put up with me in the beginning, though I am thankful for it. I had these guys going at it in no time at all huh, not to mention I would describe there clothes and then have then wearing something completely different two sentences later LMFAO. Sorry about that, the only excuse I have is trying to type as fast as it came to my brain. Any who, I hope my writing has gotten better and you all are still enjoying it. So…my lovies, I see you are all wondering who dunit! Ha, I love doing that too you. I will tell you this, there will be quite the twist so keep reading, and what you may think happened last chapter was written to make you think it…..If you want a hint of what may come go back and re-read chapter five and you may come up with the possibilities of where I may be headed next. Love to my Tascha, I miss talking to you honey, tons of love to my beta Stacy who I desperately wished could beta for me, but damn Microsoft word is expensive as hell, grrrrrrrrr. And Kerri dear where have u been love….

…on with it.

Chap 17

BPOV

My head felt wrongly placed on my neck as the man inside continued with his jackhammer. There was no other way to describe the pain then just that. I was afraid to open my eyes and not know where I was, although the scents that filled my nostrils reminded me of two things….

Edward and home.

So I took the chance and lifted my heavy lids, praying there wasn't sunlight bleeding in through windows impatiently waiting to pierce my irises like shards of glass.

A sultry, deep voice flooded my ears just as I opened my sore peepers.

"Well…. that has to be thee most beautiful set of chocolate brown eyes, I have ever seen" Edward purred lying next to me and looking directly into them.

His presence automatically soothed my confused and pain filled state, but I couldn't help but hear the fear and relief that barely hid behind his words.

In that moment I began to remember…..

I was home.

I wasn't supposed to be.

And something terrible must've happened to get me here.

"OOOUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I whimpered grabbing at my head with one hand and lightly massaging my sensitive eyelids with the other.

"Bella, Bella, What am I going to do with you baby." Edward whispered, thankfully understanding my ache and speaking softly.

"Well, I would happily recommend getting me an appointment for a lobotomy!" I groaned now feeling the ache in the rest of my body. "Until then why don't you start by explaining to me, why my stomach feels like I did a thousand crunches and why my neck, head and eyes are ready to explode."

Edward sighed and after moving my fingers lightly placed a kiss too both of my eyelids.

"Short version or the long one?"

"Short" I said with certainty.

"I can do that, mainly since the long version has gaps in it, that we are all hoping you will eventually fill in." Edward sighed as he got up from the bed to grab a glass of water, hand it to me and then instructed me to open my mouth as he poured, what looked like a BC powder in my mouth.

I swallowed the awful tasting powder substance silently praying it was fast acting, as Edward began the explanation I had asked for.

"You were at the club, we don't know with who, but it seemed someone spiked your drink. You made it out to a cab and asked the driver to call someone for you, for whatever reason you chose Rose, and once hearing from you, we all made our way to the cab you were passed out in and brought you back home. Your tummy is probably sore from the vomiting the doctor induced when he pumped your stomach, and I'm assuming your head hurts because of the Roofie you were given." Edward blurted gently caressing my face.

I took a minute to let that sink in, I was still focused on the searing pain I was feeling, but ever so slowly some things began to come back to me.

"Stacy." I simply said.

"What about her?" Edward asked, still caressing me.

"That's who I was with. And that's who drugged me."

"Okay…..Will you excuse me for a minute baby?" Edward asked not waiting for my response and got up, leaving the room and shutting the door.

The gentle way he was with me, was appreciated and how he quietly shut the door behind him I also appreciated, but the way he screamed Emmett's name, once the door was shut, followed by a "Call Riley and Lita and get there fucking asses over here, Jasper go find Stacy and bring her here too," shot through my ears as if he was hovered over me and screaming directly into them.

"Good lord, this has to be the worst hangover I have ever had!" I groaned rolling onto my side and pulling a pillow over my face.

I heard the click of the bedroom door opening and Emmett's voice followed by Edward's shush to speak quieter.

"Bell's? You okay?" Emmett ever so softly asked, followed by Ally.

"Ugh huh." I managed, muffled by my pillow.

"You gave us quite the scare hun."

"Sorry Em" I told him meaning it. "So how do you know it was a Roofie?"

"The Doctor" Edward replied matter of factly.

I groaned again, wanting the medicine Edward gave me to kick in faster, my head pain was dulling though.

"Wait, why would Stacy give me a Roofie, what, did she plan on raping me or something? I attempted to chuckle

"Were about to find out, Jasper showed up at Lita's apartment and is dragging her out as we speak." Emmett chuckled looking down at the text Jasper had sent him.

"Damn that was fast, He's only been gone ten minutes." Edward chuckled

"I'm going to knock her ass out!" Ally growled curled up next to me in our bed.

"I did" I said chuckling.

"You did? Good girl Bella" Rose laughed walking into our bedroom informing us Lita and Riley were here and she filled them in about everything.

"Baby, Can I have some coffee?" I almost begged Edward, who smiled and went to the kitchen to get it.

Just then I heard loud shouting in the living room.

"Ughhhh here we go" I groaned to what I thought was Alice, but she flew out of bed to join a very angry Lita cussing out her sister.

I pulled myself out of bed and decided to join the screaming family.

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared leaving the bedroom "If possible you all are making my headache worse!

I took one look at Stacy and actually felt bad, her eye was almost swollen shut and severely black and blue. I shook out of my pity when Edward handed me my cup of coffee, gritting his teeth like he wanted to do worse to Stacy's other eye.

"What in the hell are you talking about Leets?" Stacy growled "And what the fuck Bells, did I really deserve this?" She said angrily pointing at her shiner.

"Are you kidding, where the hell do you get off drugging me with Roofies, you dumb ass snatch!" I roared back at her.

"Roofies? I didn't give you a roofie Bella!" Stacy said baffled hands on her hips. "I talked you into drinking a FourLoco dumb ass, where did you get the idea that I gave you a roofie? And why the hell would I, I don't want to fuck you!"

"Stacy, Bella was drugged out of her mind last night, the doctor that was here told us this morning her blood work came back with roofenal in her system, so cut the bull shit lies! And what the fuck is a FourLoco?" Edward screamed at her.

"I didn't drug her! And a FourLoc-" I didn't let her finish and interrupted….

"Its an energy drink that has a ton of Malt liquor in it, I did tell her I would try it. I remember now!"

"SEE!" Stacy said pointing at me "I would never drug you Bella!"

"Dude, those drinks have been on the news, two of them will knock you on your ass, they say its almost like your body is on acid, because of the mix of Alcohol and the energy drink." Emmett chimed in almost as if he wanted to try one.

"Wait, I'm confused" I said rubbing my still tender head

"So am I" Both Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

"Stacy, last night I remember you referring to the motel I was staying at, How did you know I was staying at a motel?"

"Excellent question love!" Edward growled staring down Stacy.

"What is up with you people, Psycho stalker rapist, wasn't enough for us to go through together for you people to trust me. And Fabritzio told me you were staying at some trash motel, I figured you didn't say anything to me cause you were embarrassed without Edward's money, you had to stay there. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to stay with me last night, that was until you fucking decked me!" Stacy ranted and stared at all of us shocked.

"Fabritzio…..Fab?…..Fuck Stick Fab?" Emmett stumbled out baffled

"Yeah, Jake introduced him to me one time at your bar, and he owns a portion of the club Bells and I were at last night, I guess he's like a silent partner though….Why am I telling you all this as if you don't know. I thought you guys had the say so on Wise Guys ownership in your area?" Stacy stammered now getting aggravated with all of us.

"Why did you and Jake split then? What's that all about?" Rosalie demanded arms crossed across her chest.

"Jesus Christ, is this the Spanish inquisition or what" she huffed "Not that its any of your business but Jake and I split cause I got drunk one night and made a little mistake."

No one made a sound waiting to hear more.

Stacy sighed real loud but continued. "Jake thinks I had an affair with Fabritzio, I didn't, I just flirted a bit and did it in front of a lot of the guys and it got back to Jake, but someone told him I fucked Fab that night and I didn't, but Jake wont believe me. Is that enough for you?" She yelled.

"Shit, Stacy I'm sorry for the eye." I said really feeling like an ass now.

She huffed again and rolled her eyes "Its fine Bella, I do remember you yelling about giving you something, so clearly you thought I did, so as far as the eye and the state you were in I probably would've done it too, but thinking I would drug you, come on! When did you take a roofie anyway, or when could someone of put it in your drink?"

"Stacy, we have a lot more talking to do." Edward said giving her a hug in apology to screaming at her, in which she hugged him back.

"Why? I've told you the truth, what more do we have to talk about?"

"Stacy, NO ONE knew Bella was at that motel, definitely not Fabritzio." Edward informed her.

"Why wouldn't he know, he's part of your crew?"

"NO HE"S NOT!" All three of the guys shouted

"He told me he was next in line to run The Mancini family, since you Riley turned down the chance."

"What? How did he know about that?" Riley yelled scaring Stacy a bit.

"Yeah and Bella is next in line" Alice chirped in while Rose nodded.

"Bella?" Stacy looked at me shocked.

"Well, its good to know you guys knew about that and didn't tell me" I glared at my sisters.

"Hell honey, we don't want nothing to do with it. Just makes sense, since Edward's taking over for Carlisle" Rose shrugged answering me nonchalantly.

"Aigh ya yigh!" I said exasperated. "So, Stacy didn't drug me, Fabritzio has ownership over the nightclub little does our fathers know, and he is the one that was feeding information to psycho? What the fuck!"

"You think he's the one that almost got us killed?" Stacy yelled in pure shock.

"It would seem that way, he was privy to all the information when all that shit went down." Jasper said plopping on the couch next to Alice.

"So how do we handle this?" Emmett asked sliding his hands together ready for blood.

"Were going to have to have a meeting, Fabritzio's father is a captain and a made guy with one of the other family's, this could get real ugly." Edward informed all of us pacing our living room floor.

(FPOV) Fabritzio

I sat in my office on the second floor of the club, lounging back in my leather chair, getting one hell of a blow job, I've had better but Dominic was right, getting head really did suck the frustration right out of you.

I missed my friend.

He was the only one that really got me, My father treated me like a fucking idiot, always under the impression I was a fuck up and would never be a made guy. Always telling me pussy was the only thing on my mind and the ones I pulled were nothing to write home about anyway.

He wouldn't be saying that if he knew how close I was to getting the Mancini pussy when I had them at my mercy in Dominique's cellar. I had to admit Isabella's strengths surprised me throwing me to the ground the first time I met her, but getting out of the cellar and then shooting Dominic, ultimately killing him I didn't plan on.

Dominic and I always had, I will admit a twisted way of owning other men's women, but Carlito killing his old man when he found out he was the one that carried out the Mancini kidnapping was a last straw for Dominic. Me not able to land any of the Cullen women was the last straw for me. Dom did worry me though when the plan of killing them in retribution for his father turned into an obsession once he saw the three vixens.

I knew he collected women, we even took turns on them from time to time, but as soon as he brought Carmen in, I knew the plan would eventually turn to shit. I didn't trust her and she was known as the mob whore. When he killed her is when I had to back off and stay clear, he was off on his own, making radical decisions that would get me killed.

Telling Jake I fucked his girl, was amusing, I was high ranking and there wasn't shit he could do about it. Little did he know she wasn't drunk, just fucked up from the Roofies I slipped her. I don't doubt she doesn't remember it, hell she probably begged him to believe her, but as far as I was concerned, there ending was just a tip of the iceberg for me.

The Cullen men have been on me kill radar ever since my father went on and on how I should be like them. Then Bella killing Dom and not letting me hit it just angered me to no end and my wrath was just starting.

I had every intention of making Edward watch me fuck his girl into oblivion, in honor of my lost and only true friend, but as for his murdered father who, fuck the code, frankly was just doing what was necessary in this life to move up, I planned to kill Charlie and blame it on Carlisle.

The bimbo slowing her pace on my dick brought me back to the moment.

"You going to take all day Nina?"

"Fuck you Fab, I've been going at this for twenty minutes, is your dick broke or something?"

"Hell no and I will prove it to you." I said standing up from my chair, grabbing her head on both sides and fucking her throat.

She gargled and gagged but I didn't stop until she about choked on my cum shooting down her throat.

"Jesus you ass, I about choked to death."

"Shouldn't of doubted my dick, now why don't you go set up your bar for tonight."

"But we don't open for three hours!"

"Then set up the back bar as well, I have shit to handle, and I am not here to entertain you." I told her picking up my cell to make a few calls. I waved her away to which she called me a prick and slammed my office door.

The motel manager answered on the first ring.

"Are your adjoining rooms still occupied?"

"Okay Thank you."

I hung up pleased, he said they were. The bouncers told me they put Bella in a cab. So I knew she went back there and is probably really hung over right now.

Time to pay her a little visit.

BPOV

Edward was not pleased that I was headed back to the motel, but I wanted to get my things and my gun, not to mention he had an important meeting with our fathers as well as fuck face Fabritzio's father.

They searched you before you came in the club, so I left my gun in my motel room in the bedside drawer, the night before.

I loved my gun.

Ally and Rose offered to run the bar for the guys so they could attend the meeting as well.

I pulled up to the motel, just after it started to get dark.

The creepy motel manager waved at me as I drove past the office, I threw him a fake smile, that's all I could manage at this point, my head still hurting and all.

I pulled in my parking spot and walked up to the door, unlocking it and hating walking into the dark room. I smiled a bit remembering the ever so hot sex Edward and I had the last time I walked into this room.

Shockingly, sitting in the chair in the corner was not Edward, but Fabritzio.

"Wow you have a giant sack being here fucker!" I hissed at him trying to keep myself calm.

"Bella, nice to see you too, how's the headache?"

His response shocked me and frankly pissed me off something furious.

"So _**you**_ slipped me the Roofie you fucker!"

"Yes, and once again I underestimated you. I figured you would've passed out before feeling any effects and reacting to them, but seeing you knock out Stacy, I have to admit, that was priceless."

"Seeing?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, from the one way mirror upstairs in my office, it overlooks the whole club. I watched you dance, I watched you tease every swinging dick in the place. That's what you are Bella a tease, just like your sisters."

"Oh I see… were teases because were the only three women in the area code that vomit at the thought of your dick!" I snapped at him, slowly making my way too the bedside drawer.

"Looking for this Bella?" he chuckled pointing my gun at me.

A/N doodum doodum…now now come on lovies, you didn't think I was gonna off the other prick in one chap with no explanation of who he was and how he got so close to the girls, did ya? I was pretty surprised no one thought of him as being a bad guy, now seriously I need reviews to finish this. There is only going to be a few chapters left to the story and I would like to hear the thoughts on how you think it should end. I will not promise a happy ending, and I will not rule it out either. I also will not promise that no one will die or get seriously hurt. I just want to hear how you guys think the next chapters should pan out, I already know, but I am intrigued with your thoughts. Also FYI FourLoco is an actual drink that the hubby told me about. I'll be waiting to hear from ya…Xerox Heidi


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N Well, get ready for waterworks! I have never promised that a main character or anyone for that matter wouldn't get seriously hurt or die! I'm ducking right now, I will remain in the corner until I get a permission to come out…Tash!….xoxoxoxox

Chap 18 CPOV (Charlie)

I felt like my foot was glued to the gas pedal.

I didn't want to alarm anyone and I was supposed to be heading up this meeting, now knowing Fabritzio's father was about to be informed about his traitorous son.

His father was a captain and a made man, and on the briefest of phone calls, we all agreed to allow him a say in how his son was handled.

But as I was putting my coat on getting ready to head out for the meeting and hanging up with Edward my plans changed.

When Edward told me Bella left for the motel, and after my five fucking phone calls, she wasn't answering, I took it upon myself to head to the motel.

"Tanya!" I screamed throughout the house annoyed as all hell, that she wasn't answering.

"What? Why are you screaming Charlie?"

"Sorry dear, have you heard from Bells, I've been trying to call her for the last 15 minutes and I'm getting her voicemail. I hate it when my girl's don't answer their phone!"

"No, isn't she going to be at the meeting with you guys?"

"No, well, Edward said she would be joining late because she went back to the motel, and I have a bad feeling in my gut."

"Well, then what the hell are you doing still standing here you ass, mothers aren't the only ones with intuition, clearly we just don't second guess it, so go…NOW!" Tanya roared at me, angrier then I had ever see her.

With the screech of my tires, as I took the turn down the street I needed to be on to get to the shitty motel, I replayed the anger in Tanya's voice and in her eyes, clearly livid me questioning my gut and not being in the car before she finished her sentence.

I sighed as I came within view of the motel and saw Bella's car parked in front of where I surmised her room was.

I pulled in and decided to park next to her.

I did feel a bit ridiculous that I panicked the way I did. But I also no better then to question my wife's intuitions, therefore questioning my own was not a good thing either.

I got out of the car with the realization that I was just a concerned dad and everything was fine.

But I froze in place just as I was about to cross her window, thankfully not being seen.

As quietly as I could, I leaned against the wall, of the motel, listening to the screaming match between my daughter and a man, a man I could only imagine would be Fabritzio.

Bella sounded angrier than I had ever heard her. She was instigating him and I prayed she had an angle, because the last thing I heard before dead silence, was "Looking for this Bella?" The shudders that ran up my spine, told me the chance that he had Bella's gun was a good one.

BPOV

I stood there and stared, trying to get a grip and get a hold of myself.

There he was, now standing, taunting me and doing it with my gun.

"Fine, Fabritzio, you clearly think you have the upper hand, what is it that you want?" I asked as calmly as I could.

He chuckled, he actually chuckled and pointed to the bed.

"That better mean you want me to sit and listen?" I said staring him down waiting for a reply.

"For now, but yes, as you can imagine, I have other plans for you as well." He said, grinning, actually making me vomit a bit in my mouth.

I sat down on the bed slowly, "Well, your plans better mean you staying over there, cause if I remember correctly, the last time you placed a hand on me, you ended up on your ass and somewhat humiliated, you prick"

"Now now, Bella, is that anyway to talk to a man pointing a FUCKING GUN AT YOU!" he roared making my stomach twist and wrench, but I was determined not to show him I was afraid of him.

I wasn't really, but I was no fool, he really had nothing to lose and I had no idea what his intentions were especially what he would be capable of holding my fully loaded weapon at my head.

I tried to shake those thoughts away and waited for what he clearly wanted me to hear.

He paced in front of me, still grinning ear to ear as he stared at me and the bed I was sitting on. "You know, your skanky friend Stacy almost became one I could admit I claimed, but seeing her precious Jacob assume we fucked before we had, was a far better sight then seeing her enjoy me"

I never faltered from staring back at him, even as he stopped pacing and stepped directly in front of me, pushing my thighs apart with his knees and leaned in, caressing my face.

I pulled away and he made sure I would regret that, buy raising his hand and knocking me right upside my face with the butt of my gun.

As if in slow motion, I reflexively grabbed at my face, immediately feeling the warm liquid that was my blood, stream down my cheek, as I tumbled off the side of the bed with the strike of his blow.

I hit the dirty motel carpet, with a thud.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as the pain from my left cheek now shot through my body and my brain, alleviating the once surge of adrenaline that kept me grounded in the moment.

I was just coming to my senses, trying to pulling myself up by the mere fabric, of the bed comforter when I loud smash and a scream rang out through the motel room.

Then a shot.

A second shot.

Then nothing.

I pulled myself to my feet and screamed in rage as I stared at my father on his knees gripping at his stomach, gushing blood, in front of a clearly open and kicked in motel room door.

I ran over to him, dropping to my knees in front of him clawing at him and helping him lie back on the carpet, as Fabritzio kicked the door shut after picking up my fathers gun that must of fell out of his hand once he was shot.

I couldn't control the tears that flooded my face as I searched for something to place on his wound and give the proper pressure to stop the bleeding. But there was nothing, I talked to him and chanted over and over for him to hang on as I stood to run to the bathroom and grab some towels, when once again I was struck, hard and went flying falling half way on the bed and rolling back onto the floor.

"Leave him be!" Fabritzio roared as the sting on my now right cheek reminded me I focused on my father and not on him.

My eyes were blurry, I wasn't sure if it was from the tears, the pain, the rage or maybe all three.

I tried to get up again and get my bearings, when I heard my father gargle and gasp, out in pain and confusion, when I was ripped up from the floor by my shirt and tossed on the bed.

I still couldn't see straight and I felt the blood and even crack of what had to be a cheek bone under my skin as Fabritzio continued to scream in his rage, of my father's interruption.

"So all mighty powerful Carlito, would you like to see first hand the plans I had for all three of your daughters, out in the woods of my friend's home." He roared flipping my seemingly weightless body onto my stomach and yanked at my hair holding me in place, face planted in the blanket of the bed.

I struggled for breath, feeling completely smothered and now helpless as he yanked and tugged hard on the back of my jeans in his attempt to try and rip them off.

I knew he must've been having trouble, being that he was still holding the gun while gripping my hair keeping my face planted, while the other hand struggled at my jeans.

I knew I had little time, as my lungs burned, screaming out inside my body, wanting and needing air. My fathers gargled "No and Stop" as he watched helplessly as Fabritzio was attempting to rape me right in front of him as he bled out on the floor.

I reached deep inside for the smallest bit of strength I could muster and pushed hard with the palms of my hands from the bed and shot my body off of it, my head and his gun, smacking into his face with a loud crack and resounding cry as I clearly snapped and broke his nose with the force.

I still couldn't see clearly, and felt my body start to go limp, as I was about to pass out, when I swung around and shot my hand up, hard, hitting its mark underneath his nose, where I could feel the bones shoot up and he slump down, all of the weight of his body falling down to the floor taking me with him, where the blackness took over and I was out.

RPOV (Riley's)

My mothers frantic call of going to the motel and helping my dad, was annoying at first, being that I was already late for the meeting having to stop and get Lita a McFlurry from McDonalds, submitting to another weird ass craving…..

But only at first…

When I heard the uncomfortable silence as I reached her window and saw the light leaned up against the window, obviously from a struggle and then facing the partially kicked in door that was now as closed as one could make it in its state, annoyance went out the window and pure panic took over.

I pulled out my gun from its holster and called out for my father or my sister, when I heard no reply and kicked the door open, obviously for the second time, and was flooded with detriment as I took in the scene.

There a few feet from the door, my father lay, in a large pool of blood and staring to his left, his eyes no longer filled with life.

I collapsed to his side, shaking him and attempting to take his pulse, while fumbling for my cell.

I roared at the 911 operator where I was and what I could gather was a bloodied and shot man I gasped out was my father, when movement caught my eye, a very intense feeling of another presence which sent me flipping over almost on top of my fathers body, gun drawn, dropping the phone and pointing it at a sight that sent a blood curdled scream from my throat.

I didn't even bother with the phone as I clawed my way over to my baby sister who looked mangled and frankly tangled in a mess of another bloodied mans body.

Sounds of growling and cries of fear resounding throughout the motel room as I tried to pull off a once, living Fabritzio, from my sisters body.

Her face was bloated and cut, blood smearing her beautiful cheeks and lips, her body limp as I wrapped my arms around her torso yanking her free from Fabritzio's dead frame.

I held her in my arms and just began screaming incoherently over and over in the direction of my cell, still laying on the floor as I barely made out the 911 operators call to me…."Sir….Hello…..sir….the authorities are on their way!" from the small contraption on the floor, my only hopes of getting help to save my sister, knowing I had already lost my father.

Moments later, the motel room was filled with the red and blue lights from the cop cars and the sounds of wailing sirens as one by one, people ran in guns drawn and with instruction of "Clear, Clear and another scream for the paramedics to hurry."

I heard a "This ones gone sir" and "so is this one" and rustling around me as someone or more then one tried to pry my sister from my protective arms.

I held my breath longer then I think I ever had in my entire life, until it was emotionally shaken out of me, once I heard "we have a pulse, SIR, you must release her so we can help her!"

My arms were burning, my muscles determined to hold onto the life of my sister no matter what it took, until a familiar officers voice brought me back to reality with a simple whisper.

"Riley, let her go man, so we can get her to the hospital."

I looked up to a familiar face and recognized him as one of the several officers we had on the payroll, and reluctantly let my sisters body go, now being lifted by several and put on a gurney.

"Come on man, I'll take you to the hospital, and make the needed phone calls."

I barely registered, being put in the front seat of the cop car. I barely even registered the screams coming from the officers cell phone as he made call after call. Not even the wailing of the sirens coming from the ambulance we were following behind closely, could drown out what I did hear though, the sound of the zipper on the body bag, I heard moments earlier as my father was pronounced, the memory from moments earlier took over every thought in my mind as we raced through the streets and pulling up to the emergency entrance of the hospital.

I sat in the private waiting room, as the surrealness took over as voices of detectives and there questions were directed to me, with no response on my part.

Then the familiar voices, screams of my sisters and my mother grabbing my attention as they stared at my crime scene looking state, as I was covered in both my father and my sisters blood, none of any of this took me out of my state of shock until I saw him…. Edward, push his way through everyone and crash to his knees, grabbing hold of my mother, also on the floor, both of them shaking violently as everyone stared at me.

It was quite the commotion, even as the detectives were ordered to leave by some sort of higher ranking individual, with the promise of clearing things up later.

The waiting room was still filled with family, hysterical of coarse, and wise guys a like, now all being told my father was gone, and Bella was critical, being that she was deprived of oxygen long enough that she was put in a coma. The mixture of the drugs that still remained in her system didn't help either.

It wasn't until, my family's rage took over as well as Esme's and Edward's as Fabritzio's father took it upon himself to walk into the waiting room and pay his respects, that I was brought back to reality, having to separate the women and frankly the men. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were trying to hold back Edward as myself and a few others in our crew were trying to restrain my mother, sisters and soon to be mother in law from clawing the eyes out of the guys head.

A yelling and then clearing of a Doctor's throat sent the intenseness of the may lay, to an unnerving silence, as we all stopped frozen, desperately hoping he wasn't about to drop another bomb on either family.

"Sir, would you like a pair of scrubs to change into?" The Doctor asked me avoiding the question we all needed answering.

"Fuck, my clothes! Is my sister dead?" I roared at him as Carlisle, choking back a sob but managing a "Calm down Riley" as he placed his hand to my forearm.

"My apologies" he started to say, interrupted by a gasp from every fucking person in the room.

"My apologies" he continued "Mrs. Mancini, is pulling through" as everyone sighed and more whimpers and tears followed. "She has suffered severe trauma to the back of her head, and has numerous contusions on her face, but we feel she is going to pull through, just fine."

"Trauma to her head?" My mother stuttered holding on to her sanity by a thread. "what kind of trauma?"

"She has a small hematoma, from striking something hard with the back of her head, but it is draining on its own, and she should be awake shortly." he said trying to soothe and comfort her.

"Nose Break." Both my sisters tried to chant proudly but shakily still the same.

"Doctor? She's awake. She's asking for her father" A nurse came and informed him as unanimously everyone hugged and cried, completely shaken and not one of us knowing how to release emotionally, with the finality of the situation.

"My god, who's going to tell her?" My mother bawled into my chest, clearly unsure if it could be her.

I shook my head, not knowing and frankly unsure if I could even do it.

"I will" Edward choked out, still visibly shaking by the pause in the Doctors first attempt to talk to us. "I'll do it."

I nodded as I watched as Emmett and Jasper held a shaken and distraught Rose and Ally.

Just as Edward was leaving to follow the doctor, not at all looking like the strong leader he was about to become, going to tell the love of his life, something that would change her forever, my Lita flew into the room and then into both my mothers and my arms, followed by a tear full Stacy and Jake.

BPOV

My face and head were roaring in pain, my body simply felt like Jell-o and was determined not to respond as I tried to roll over and get into a more comfortable position, but to my dismay I wasn't able to move.

"Wait for your meds to kick in dear, I just gave them to you. You will feel better in a moment." I heard a woman's voice say.

I looked toward the sound and saw a fuzzy silhouette of a nurse, smiling at me.

"Where is my father?" I said in a raspy voice, I barely recognized as being my own.

"Ill go get the doctor sweetie, you just try and relax." and she left.

I laid there for several moments, remembering what all happened in great detail. I was beginning to feel scared and not wanting to be alone, when I heard the Doctor outside the door explain to someone, not to seem to panicked when they saw my swelled face, when I heard the most comforting, beautiful voice ever. It was Edward, simply saying "I understand"

Then the door opened and I wished the meds would kick in faster so I could at least lift my arms and attempt to cover my face, which I assumed would be hideous.

But in true Edward fashion, his brilliant smile and look of utter relief at seeing me at any state, took away my reservations, and I no longer wished to hide from him, but instead wished I was able to run to him.

His smile hid something, I knew it and instead of asking I took a deep breath and just simply stated it… "My father is dead isn't he."

Edward sighed and lowered his head, watching each of his own steps as he walked to the side of my bed and sat down on the edge of it. He continued to stare at his lap as he softly spoke.

"Are you in pain, baby?" he asked me, not looking up from his lap.

"Edward, please don't stall and don't bullshit me. Please I cant take it, not from you." I whispered feeling the tears stream down my cheeks, stinging them.

I watched as Edward nodded and looked into my eyes "I am so sorry my love, but…..yes, he is."

I could feel my breath hitch in my chest, with the pain of his words, even though I knew what he was going to say, before he said it.

The hospital door opened, and my entire family walked in, and I mean entire, all looking incredibly distraught and consumed with grief, but obviously making a unanimous decision, to not let Edward do this alone.

I caught a glimpse of each of them, Lita looking at my face enraged and saddened at the same time, Rose and Ally both mimicked her, and even Jake stood off in the corner attempting to comfort a bewildered Stacy.

Riley walked in last, wearing a pair of hospital scrubs and it didn't take a genius to realize why. He definitely didn't want me to see what he was wearing before.

Taking one look at me, his head dropped and he ran to my other bedside sobbing, clutching at my hand and kissing it in between sniffling.

I closed my swollen and extremely sore eyes, trying desperately not to do the same, when I heard Jake's soft voice, offer to leave and keep it just family, when I decided to distract myself and say something…..

"Stacy didn't sleep with him Jake."

Everyone's head shot up at my confession, confused.

"Fabritzio admitted he made that up, he had every intention Jake, while she was fucked up I assume, but he didn't, she didn't." I finished while the room was still quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Jake started to argue, that it wasn't important and for me to get better, when I snapped at him a bit.

"Jake, the fucker put me in this hospital bed and killed my father, something truthful and good needed to be sad after all that! ….And YOU ARE family." I gritted out through clenched teeth.

Carlisle pulled out a chair and motioned for Jake to sit simply asking him if he wanted to attempt arguing with me.

Jake and Stacy both most of agreed it would be pointless, because he sat, pulling her onto his lap, where I watched as they embraced, selfishly taking the moment, though it was exactly what I wanted to see right then.

"Baby?" My mother asked drawing my attention to her as she rubbed a still sobbing Riley's back. "Are you in pain, is there anything you want or need?"

"I want to go home." I simply told her, staring past Edward at the windows now fogged and drizzled with rain.

"Oh sweetheart, I think the Doctors may want to keep you for a few days?" she tried to say firmly yet gently. "Then I will take you home."

"Carlisle, can you please call your doctor friend and ask him to release me in his care, and mom, I love you but my home is with Edward, and I really just want to go home." I said just as softly yet firmly, not wanting to hurt her.

There was no way I could go to my fathers house, the mere smell of his after shave would probably send me into a nervous breakdown.

Carlisle, left the room with a nod and Edward seeing my struggle spoke up for me, knowing I needed him too.

"Tanya, you are more then welcome to stay with us, with Bella and I."

My mother than began to cry, "No Edward, I know my daughters are safe, and I understand how Bella feels, I cant imagine going back to that house either, so I am going to stay with your parents. But Thank you."

"For as long as you need to." I heard Esme sniffle obviously embracing my mother who's sobs were muffled then, in clothing.

It remained quiet after that in the room, until Carlisle and the Doctor came in followed by Carlisle's Doctor friend, needing some papers signed.

"Please, give them to Edward" I whispered as my emotions were getting the best of me and just needed to get out of there.

About two hours later I was groggy as all hell and what I thought to be, just numb, as Edward carried me into the house when I refused to be put back in a wheel chair and brought me straight to our bedroom. Undressing me and tucking me into our bed very carefully, he kissed me on the forehead and whispered how much he loved me.

He was just turning the knob on our bedroom door when I couldn't hold it in any longer and sobbed uncontrollably, begging him not to leave me alone.

I barely got it out before Edward was in bed with me and holding me in his arms, letting me cry and frankly crying himself.

I didn't know if it was because he loved my father, and knew how he would feel if it were Carlisle. I didn't know if it was simply knowing I was safe and in his arms again. Hell it could've been both, either way, my pain and sadness was shared with his, and I just let it all out… with him.

Our nightmare, My nightmare was over, finally and officially but at the immeasurable cost of….my father.

My Daddy.

A/N Holy hell, whoever reads this and doesn't feel the need to pick up the phone and call their dad, has serious issues because that is exactly what I am about to do! Love to my Tascha and Stacy, who I hope like this chapter and don't want to kill me after reading it! Xoxoxoxo HeidiCullen


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N~ Holy crap has it been 3 months? I am so sorry guys, there is no excuse! I will tell you…. holidays, work, lawyers and my mom going into a diabetic coma had me really busy, all that has happened since I updated last chapter really took my full attention and for that I am sorry. I went and saw breaking dawn the other night, yeah yeah I know I am really late. I was extremely disappointed, fade to black sex scenes were so aggravating, as well as the wolf conversations, I thought it a bit ridiculous and overall the movie just seemed rushed. Oh well, I will have to turn to my stories and use my imagination. Now I really wanted to make this chapter as long as possible since I kept you all waiting, but I'm just going to write what flows naturally. Now I am considering writing one more chapter then the epilogue or just make a really long epilogue. Hmmm decisions decisions. Love you guys. The end to the wait…

Chap 20

~)0(~

Bella had been despondent for days now. I watched her walk and pace our home like a zombie. She constantly questioned her actions that fateful night. Constantly reliving it as if she could of done something different and saved her father.

Charlie was a great man, and I knew nothing she could have done, would've stopped him from putting himself in harms way, in order to protect his daughter.

We were all pretty distraught truth be told. Tanya turned to the bottle like a person would turn to water in a blazing hot endless dessert. It was her way of escaping the pain and the loneliness she felt without him, and know one dared question her reactions out of grief.

The four of us were meeting at the bar more and more, Riley needing a break from the hormones that were now overcoming Lita and my brothers and I needing testosterone when our broken hearted, tear filled women just wanted to be alone, literally and not with each other.

We sipped our beers and downed a shot or two each, not really wanting to drink but needing it none the less.

This week has been tuff for all of us.

The start of Charlie's wake three days ago was quite the emotional rollercoaster. Three days of viewing followed by his funeral tomorrow.

Wise Guys from all over have been attending to pay respects. I knew Bella was not going to be up to mingling and making small talk with anybody, she has barely even nodded at everyone who were giving their condolences in these last few days, so tomorrow would be no different, other than it being a final goodbye for her and I knew I would be the arm she leaned on, when it all became to much.

I barely registered leaving the bar and ultimately pouring my lifeless body into bed, next to her warm sleeping form.

I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her as I did every night since Charlie's demise, hoping that my embrace would be enough to comfort her. Sometimes it did and sometimes I woke up to her little body shaking and sobbing in my arms.

Tonight was different though. She was different.

She caressed my chest with her small fingertips and kissed me chastely, clearly wanting to make love. I was stunned by this and not sure what to do. I didn't want to turn her down if she needed the intimacy but I also didn't want her to think that was on my mind, with everything else going on.

I decided to do what she always tried to tell me too, and that was nothing, go with the moment.

So I did.

I pulled her deep into my chest and kissed her passionately, stroking her soft skin along her curves, and hitched her thigh high up on my hip.

She groaned and panted as I sweetly attacked her neck and groped her breasts, kneading them gently in my hands.

I was very tender and moved ever so slowly, wanting to give her the love making session she obviously needed in that moment.

We rolled all over the bed, pillows and blankets falling to the floor in our intimate dance.

Bella a tad impatient, wrapped her small hand around my hard cock and slid me inside her saturated center effortlessly. Her tightness and warmth never went unnoticed.

She whimpered as her body began to sheathe me deep inside. As did I.

My movements were small and calculated, providing an intense but welcomed torture as I slid in and out of her, making love to her in the most precious way I knew how.

I stroked her hair and scalp while she tugged and gripped mine, trying desperately to get me even closer then I already was.

Whispered words of love and devotion, in the midst of heated passion were exchanged bringing the both of us closer and closer to a much needed release.

Bella, now on top of me, threw her head back and cried out as the coil deep inside of her snapped and allowed her juices to flow and coat my dick, ultimately sending me into my climax. I gripped her shoulders and shuddered inside of her, panting and silently begging for immobility, not able to move in my very sensitive state.

A small whispered "Thank you" left her lips as she gently kissed my neck, where her face was now buried.

"Baby, don't ever thank me for making love to you, I look at it as I am the man who plans to pleasure you for the rest of your life, no thanks needed." I chuckled causing her to as well.

I missed her laugh, I hadn't heard it in what seemed like ages. It gave me a sense of peace, if only for a moment. We had been through so much together in our short time and I already felt our drama could've taken up a lifetime in any other couple. But her laugh always made me forget that and simply centered me in times like this.

~ (0) ~

The house was filled with people by ten am. Bella was still in the bedroom getting ready and I was inhaling a huge cup of coffee, waiting for her and trying to keep my eyes open. Last night was incredible and I've needed to touch her for days now, but the lack of sleep I was feeling over those same several days was catching up with me fast.

Emmett and Jasper were clearly feeling it too, Both sporting serious bags under their eyes. My father nudged me then handed each of us a five hour energy, which we all downed in one gulp.

A few minutes later I could feel it kick in and I decided to use my new found energy to go check on my girl.

I lightly tapped on the door before opening it, and as usual I was stunned with what I saw.

The woman never fails to have me completely captivated, even in her darkest hour and headed to bury her father, she was stunning.

Hair swept up loosely and wearing a long black dress, she stood waiting for me to acknowledge if she looked alright, but again she had me speechless.

I stared at her for a long minute until her chin dropped to her chest, clearly thinking I didn't approve with my silence.

I walked over to her and lifted her chin, stared deep into her eyes and whispered my words "I think it's a crime for you to look this beautiful on such a sad day, but your dad is smiling somewhere."

One tear streamed down her cheek and I kissed it away, I held out my hand and nodded telling her it was time to go. She put her hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

Rose, Ally and Bella had barely spoken since Charlie's death, each hoping the other wasn't angry, all three battling demons of what could've been done differently to change this detrimental outcome.

Jasper held onto Alice's hip tightly, securing her into his awaiting side, comforting her as best he could.

Emmett's warm embrace entangled around Rosie's small frame, doing the same for her.

We all looked completely drained of life and irrevocably broken.

Bella, chin still down, looking to the floor and not having the courage to look the girl's in the eye, and simply whispered a pain filled "Sorry" to both her sisters, who without a second thought, grabbed my beauty into a much needed and tear filled hug. Each telling the other they had nothing to be sorry for.

All three of us sighed in relief, knowing the girls being apart and not speaking was like the grand canyon of separations in a time when closeness was very needed.

I think it scared each of us greatly as we told each other this night after night at the bar, even Riley knew the bond the three of them had was untouchable and frankly unreachable, and now they needed to get that bond back more then ever.

Riley, pulling the entangled three into his embrace at that moment, brought me back to the reality of what we needed to do, this was the day the four of them would bury their great patriarch, and the time was now, and slowly but surely we all trickled out of our house and headed to the funeral home.

) ~0~ (

I needed last night, more then I thought I did, surprisingly. Being in Edward's arms and having him take me away in the moment was the release I so craved, but didn't know how to get it, with all my emotions taking over lately.

Not speaking much with my sisters left me feeling empty and lost, and when we all embraced an overwhelming feeling took over. It was like we hadn't been close in ages, though it was only a few days that we grieved separately, for my father and for each other, but not knowing what to say to the other.

The loss of our father was palpable, but his life was going to be greatly missed by everyone it seemed. Wise guys from all over came to the graveside, whispering meaningful Italian prayers and tossing white roses into a deep hole that was now filled with my fathers lifeless spirit encased in a beautiful mahogany casket.

It truly was beautiful, even for a funeral, it was a huge affair, but delicately embraced by all who came to pay homage to a great man.

I was surprised how quickly the day flew by too, the last several days were agony, it was like time stopped and I wasn't able to breathe. One after the other, a constant reminder that he was gone, each person kissed me and gave their condolences. I was over it, I really was. It was like a knife stabbing my heart each time someone spoke to me.

Edward was the only thing that kept me centered, the nods and looks of knowing how I felt, kept me a float and kept me alive quite frankly. I knew I must've looked like a zombie at home, but many moments at the wake I wanted to turn into one. But his reassuring glances kept me sane and as I said, centered.

I stood alone at my fathers graveside, needing a moment, as my sisters did, but I took it last. I knew my partner in life was about 20 feet away behind me, giving me my much needed moment with my father.

"Well shit Poppa, Here we are, just the two of us again. I'm sure your somewhere laughing at all who came to say goodbye to you, and trying to decide which ones you are going to haunt and why. Your sick twisted humor remains, believe me." I sighed and then took a deep breath, willing the air that now filled my lungs to give me the strength to say what I had left to say. "Knowing a lightening bolt may very well strike me down if I try and apologize for the five thousandth time, for how you left us, I will simply say this and hope it says it all, all that needs to be said…. I will love you with all of my forever and if you are torn on who…..haunt me…. Please daddy…haunt me. It will be the next best thing to having you here."

A few more tears streamed down my face, before I nodded giving myself a silent action to turn and walk away. Now if only my feet would allow me too.

I struggled for a moment with the dilemma of not being able to turn my back and walk away, until a small, wistful breeze blew the few strands of hair that framed my face and I had to chuckle.

"Really?" I giggled into the sky "Was that your sad, Nicholas Sparks way of telling me it's okay to leave? And that you'll always be with me?" …

'Okay, I'll take it." I shrugged, a small smile on my face, and with that turned and pivoted walking away from the one man that lit up my world until Edward.

On my third step, and as those thoughts began to leave my subconscious, I tripped a bit, but kept my balance. I burst into laughter, looked up to the sky again, and shook my head. "Sorry" I said with a shrug knowing it was in true poppa form to not like sharing his daughters with any guy, even my Edward.

"Typical Poppa" I said with a dramatic wave of my hand as I walked farther and farther away from what I knew was my last moment with my father.

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked intrigued, but completely satisfied with the smile that was on my face instead of sorrow, as I neared him.

"Nothing and everything" I simply told him, taking his awaiting hand leading him back to our car and family.

I decided in that moment to not be sad anymore, and to remember him with laughter.

"Baby, I know you have been incredible the last week and well every other moment before that, but can I ask one more thing of you tonight?"

Edward nodded, not taking his eyes off the road as we drove toward our house.

"Can we have a dinner tonight, just the family. I think it would be good for us to all remember my father with laughter, you know maybe exchange stories and even hear a few new ones."

"I think that sounds perfect love, we could use the laughter, and I know us guys probably have stories you girls haven't even heard of." He chuckled and looking completely devilish.

We both made a few phone calls and before I knew it everyone agreed to do it.

We stopped at "Cicero's" my fathers favorite butcher, and with the intention to buy but was insisted on taking home at no charge, a massive amount of meats, cheese's and breads with several bottles of wine to accompany the meal.

It was perfect, I brought out Edward's table leaf, which extended our dining room table greatly, allowing 12 of us to sit around it comfortably.

The spread was beautiful, I lit many candles and with the help of my sisters, mother and Esme, had all the food placed and wine glasses filled while bottles chilled.

Lita, already sitting at the table, eyeing the food like a big cat eyes a wildabeast, growled for everyone to literally get their asses in there so she could feed "the fetus" a new nickname she gave so affectionately to her unborn.

We drank, oh lord did we drink, and munched on all the food that was perfectly displayed in front of us.

Each person, now completely feeling their alcohol, gulping and chomping as if this was going to be their last meal. I was about to yell at Emmett who was eating like a pig and grossing me out with the sounds he was making until Riley spoke and baffled us, sending the table into complete silence.

"He thought I was gay."

You could've heard a pin drop, until Lita giggled and Rose, Ally and I unanimously shouted "WHAT?" breaking the silence.

Riley swallowed a huge gulp of wine liquefying his throat with need before he spoke.

"It was before I introduced him to Lita, we weren't sure if he would be okay with her and her family, so I lied whenever I would talk to her and go see her, I told him it was a friend of mine named Frank." Riley shrugged as we all stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Well, one night he was at my door eavesdropping when….well….we were…..arrggghhh you know!…..Anyway, he kicked the door open screaming at me, as I sat in front of my computer holding my dick in my hand, staring at a naked Lita on skype. He was completely livid asking over and over how I could disrespect my mother, being in the house and having phone sex with a guy named Frank!"

We all sat there jaws dropped and stunned.

Just then Lita burst into hysterics, but covered her face, clearly mortified but laughed out her response.

"Yeah, and when he finally shut up, realizing it was on computer and not the phone, he heard my response to his screaming, and walked over turned the computer, coming into my view. I couldn't help it, I was soooooo almost there, you know, and I yelled at him. I told him, I was FRANK and _Frank-_ly…..if he didn't get the hell out of the bedroom and let us finish, I was going to make him wish his son was actually gay!"

We all joined her and burst into hysterics ourselves.

Just picturing my fathers mortification and relief as he walked the stairs of shame after leaving my brothers bedroom, was perfectly pictured in my mind, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"I think he secretly wished it though, guys. I cant tell you how many times he asked me if I thought a girl that was walking by was hot!" Rose giggled

"I'll never forget the time I responded snidely….." Rose put her hand way above her head, "I told him Poppa, they gotta be this tall to ride my ride." She laughed again, not able to contain herself and even snorted a bit.

"Oh my Gawwwddd, and do you remember how many Italian daughters he had come over, that looked like they were on the basketball team!" Ally shouted in a fit of hysterics.

We were all cracking up at my fathers strange logic, until Emmett who sat there silent and stunned, looked completely perplexed then spoke…."Wait, your dad wanted you to be a lesbian?"

"Of course he did Em!" Carlisle roared in laughter at him, "what father doesn't! It was that or having to deal with every man in Italy becoming a possible suitor!"

"Wait…wait… why didn't he do that to us?" I asked through my own laughter and trying not to choke on the food that I was attempting to swallow.

"Because he knew Roe was a slut muffin!" Ally roared practically falling out of her chair.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice but grinned, knowing the depths of stress she put on our father in her rebellious stage.

"Yes sweetheart, you made me quite proud, because of your antics your father had many long nights of pacing the house, giving me a sound sleep without his loud snoring." my mother spoke up softly, but smiling remembering the short lived days of beauty sleep. "But by sunrise, I would have to go out to him and mount him in order to get him to stop and get some sleep." She chuckled as all three of us girls screamed in protest, covering our ears and Riley turning an awful shade of green.

"Ah Yes, I can honestly tell you, several of your flings came very close to having a hit out on them." Carlisle informed us in laughter.

"Wait, how many?" Emmett growled searching for a possible number he could hold against Rose in the future. "And what's their addresses?"

"Shut up son, you weren't even together yet." Carlisle mocked him, not getting Emmett to back off though.

"You blew them all away baby!" Rose said shutting him up and sending my finger in my throat in a gagging motion as they kissed passionately.

"Get a room!" Jasper chastised throwing a piece of cheese at them.

"You know…. he was certain he was going to be the one to name the baby!" Lita told us

"Really? And what did he come up with?" My mother dared Lita to answer, knowing what was coming.

"Carlita or Charlina!" She said sending the whole table in another fit of loud laughter. "He changed his mind though when I told him they sounded to much like Chiquita, and she would grow up being called a banana." she added with more giggles and a loud pregnant belch.

I really didn't think we could laugh anymore until Jasper brought up our paintball excursion, and the boys getting into trouble with their secrets.

I leaned back into my chair, chuckling as I watched everyone interact so animatedly at the table. A heartfelt glance from Jasper every few moments that Alice would let out her pixie like laugh, even if it was explaining an embarrassing moment of Jaspers, his looks were always filled with pure awe when he glanced her way.

Emmett and Rosalie's physicality didn't escape my attention either, It was as if Emmett felt lost if he and Rose weren't touching in some way every few minutes. A small gesture, of simply swiping a lock of her hair behind her ear, or the ever famous, thigh rub to settle his loneliness in a moment.

Esme and Carlisle's warm embraces and hand holding, which was always a constant, and of coarse my Edward who pulled me a bit off my chair and into his side, while he kept up conversations with the others.

It was natural and real. We truly had four incredibly loving and protective men. I searched my fathers empty chair, struggling to find even a small sense of his presence, time after time my mother searched too, trying not to be too obvious.

I knew though in that moment, if he was here, he would've been quietly memorizing this, all of us, laughing, eating, drinking and frankly being Italian. He wanted this for all of us, and as much as I didn't want to give the man credit for shoving these guys down our throat, I think he knew, he knew we would end up like this. Completely smitten and undeterred, even with the trials and tribulations we as couples had already been through.

The man knew, there would be no one better for any of us then who we had here, right now.

A strong beautiful woman, to whip my prideful brother into shape, make a man out of him and even make him a father, and I knew he would be a great one, like ours was.

Befriend and honor a brother, a man running another family, and love him as much, captivate his sons, by the mere mention of us, and not having them run for the hills with his story's of who we were as women and who they had to be as husbands to his precious, yet scary triple threats.

I read somewhere that having a son, makes a man, a man. But having a daughter gives that man a soul. My father was great and as I sat back staring at my family, large, loud, obnoxious and expanding, I knew his legacy was right here with us, and when my poppa closed his eyes for the final time, he went peacefully knowing just that.

~) 0 (~

A/N~ I'm ducking, cowering in the corner as usual. Yikes! Okay, so go ahead and review and tell me how much I suck. You guys crack me up the ones that hated how long I took to update, never reviewed before, just recently to tell me how long they were waiting. LMFAO. Epilogue, up next…..maybe….Now I have a good portion of PNP next chap done so I'm hoping to have that finished and up tonight or tomorrow.

Xoxox HeidiCullen


	20. Chapter 20

A/N~ _**I am ducking like no one ever has before….It has been FOREVER, I know. I have been working a lot and chasing a three year old around. I have found not having more than two days off in a row gives me no time to pour my imagination into my computer and edit it in enough time to get it out to you guys. So I am doing this each day off I am able to. Bad news first…Push and Pull is on hiatus. I have decided to tweak it and try and get it published. Because of this I have decided to not conclude Wise Girls. I hope that makes you guys happy. I think this particular story could go farther than it has so, get ready for more antics, drama and lemony goodness. So since it's been awhile, I am writing that into this chapter. I hope you guys are pleased…..**_

The air was crisp, the strong and arousing smells of burnt cedar and crackling singed leaves wafted all around me. The strong odors in the air would be welcoming and comforting memories to anyone else, possibly taking them back to a childhood filled with camping and miscellaneous adventures. Those same smells remind me of a nightmare I lived with many others in this same spot. They remind me of a time I was at my most vulnerable, a time where I had to find strength so buried deep within, I wasn't sure I could bring it out from my depths below.

I kicked an acorn that remained still at my feet.

With an overwhelming need to cleanse my insides I sucked in a sharp breath and allowed it to encircle my lungs, I held it tight and released it back into the forest air.

I promised Edward I would never to return to this place again, as did Rose and Alice. It was a surreal day when we made those promises; it was the day after we buried our father. I wanted to destroy the hate that remained here, as did my sisters, but how to do that left us perplexed. In true Cullen fashion though, the boys made it right.

Our guys got in touch with all the patriarchs in the surrounding families that were affected by these monsters and insisted in their help to destroy the decrepit mansion in which I now face. I stare at what is left from that day after axes were brought, many sledgehammers and a few bull dozers. It was difficult; none of the other women came. It simply was too much for them, and the fact was many were captive for weeks, where as me and my sisters it was only a few days. The guys sat us down sometime later at our request and briefly discussed the few awful things they were made aware of in each girl's independent torture. It was beyond nauseating. Those reasons alone were enough for me to understand why the many woman couldn't face coming back here.

It's been months since my world was torn upside down, sideways and frankly even a little backwards. Lita was getting big as a house and Riley jumped at every kick, quiver even belch ready to head to the hospital. Needless to say he was annoying the shit out of a very pregnant woman. She only had a week or so to go but was at her wits end with my frantic brother.

Lita was farther along than her Doctors originally thought, so she and Riley decided to put the wedding off until after the baby was born. This couldn't have pleased her more, she really did want something small and with my father gone, the last thing any of us could do was plant a fake smile in preparation for a wedding. Lita knew this and was happy to postpone.

The slamming shut of a car door, a ways in the distance brought me to the here and now, and truth be told made me jump a bit. This place still haunted me and kept me on edge.

I turned to see a baffled but understanding Jasper, leaning on his car door, watching me from across the old dirt road.

I didn't bother looking back at the rubble I stared at week after week, in my endless search of closure; in fact I knew I'd be looking at it again. I was no fool it may be psychological torture or even a view from a masochists eyes, but this dilemma was mine and mine alone to bare, I just couldn't let it go.

I walked briskly and with purpose toward an awaiting and patient, Jasper. He made no movement or even allowed a disgruntled look to cross his face. He simply smirked and stated plainly, "I really, really, didn't want to find you here, Bells."

I shrugged and rubbed my now chilled arms, "What can I say. I'm a glutton for punishment."

Jasper snickered and opened his car door, reaching in for his jacket draping it around my tiny frame. "That you are darlin', that you are. Though I might add Edward's imagination wouldn't have been able to reach this twisted depth."

"Please, Jazz….this is my thing, my thing to figure out. Please don't burden him with this, by spilling my secret."

"I wouldn't dream of spilling your secret little Bella, though if I may offer some advice?"

I gave him a weary nod.

"You may want to re-think your ways of needing to find closure."

"Because..?" I asked now intrigued with his ironic sense of advice.

"Because soon-to-be sister in law, my brothers theories for your mental and sometimes physical absence are that of a man, not a triplet who warns her better half on where her sister may be running off to, time and time again." His words and look of dread told me Edward had only one way to think and that was I was seeking comfort in another man.

"That's ridiculous and you know it."

"Yes, sweetie and Em- and I have tried to convince him of that, time and time again, but you are not helping our cause by not letting _**your**_ better half, in." He finished with a gentle tap to his temple.

I took another deep breath but I didn't reply. I knew Jasper was right. The fact was I had grown distant with Edward, and his reaction was patience and affection.

Always.

"Come on, your needed at the hospital, your brother is a wreck."

"Hospital? Is Lita having the baby?"

"No" Jasper chuckled "Riley thought she was though, and ran to get the car going and tripped over the baby bouncer he was putting together and cracked his head on the corner of the dining room table. He just needs a few stitches."

"Why am I needed then?"

"Cause I think Lita is going to kill him, for racking up hospital bills that have nothing to do with her. Come now, get in your car, and let's get going."

I kissed Jazz on the cheek and jumped in my Mercedes, I accelerated away from the rubble, but not before looking in my rear view and seeing Jasper take a long look at it as well.

Huge pieces of who we used to be started and remained back at that spot. While Jasper and Ally were content in their present happiness, he knew a sacred, untouched part of her remained there as well.

I skirted my luxurious automobile throughout downtown easily, taking corners as if they were tired' and on a go-cart track, with little to no care. I chuckled as a black and white pulled up behind me suddenly and flashed there lights alerting me the need to pull over, and no sooner did the lights alert me they also turned off and the police slow down and turn on the next street.

I shook my head knowing in the fraction of a moment of exhilaration to write a ticket or add to a quota, the rookies didn't think to run my plates before they made sure I knew they were there. My name popping up on their DMV search, halted their pursuit and had them cringing, not wanting to pull over a _Mancini_.

I sighed, "Ugh Classic."

I pulled up to the Emergency entrance, followed by Jasper and parked in the first empty space, next to the endless row of expensive cars, all owned by none other than my family extended and otherwise.

None other than Jacob opened my driver's door and gave me his hand to help me out.

"Hey brat."

"Hey, Jake. Do I want to go in there?"

"Depends who are you worried about facing? Lita, Riley or Edward?" he said with a chuckle.

"What is with everyone and worries about Edward. "Were fine Jacob."

"Sure, sure. I see you haven't returned to reality to notice."

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a playful smack on his ridiculously large bicep.

I knew I had to make this right, but I was determined that we were okay and that everyone was over reacting. He seemed fine with me.

I walked in through the rolling emergency doors just in time, to see a very pregnant and wobbling Lita throw up her hands just as I gave her my most sorrowful expression. One by one each person came through admitting bitching, wining and clearly aggravated followed by the biggest baby of them all, my brother.

"I see. No hospital stay needed than? Did I miss anything good?"

"No biatch, other than me wanting to strangle the idiot and begging for someone to get me home so I can put up my feet and rest my poor back." Lita ranted and kissed my cheek with the finality that she wasn't stopping to explain she was headed for the nearest car.

Rose smacked my ass while Ally followed it with a pinch, both heading out as well.

"Hey did anyone take care of the bill, if not I'll get it."

"No worries Bell's, Edward is taking care of it, call me later" and with only a wave in the air Ally retreated into Jaspers cool embrace.

I huffed torn between missing the fun and then again, thanking god I missed the fun. I was spun around and put in an enormous but gentle choke hold, and then lift off my feet arms pressed immobile to my side, for an overbearing Emmett to smack a huge lip lock on me, only to set me down and smack my ass, hard.

Then he too, left with a "See ya, Bells."

"Well, okay than." I said attempting to gather myself and find Edward.

I didn't have to go far, at the front desk there stood the finest man to this day I still have ever set eyes on. Leaning casually on it, while the nurse ogled him relentlessly, Edward counted out several hundred dollar bills and then handed them to her.

I slid up next to him, and was greeted with a brief smile that didn't reach his depth, not like it used too. "Hi there. You okay?" was all he said followed by a small, chaste kiss to the forehead, before bringing his attention back to the nurse who asked for his signature on some paperwork.

"Ugh I'm good, sorry I'm late, I..ugh…well I was…"

"Its fine love, I'm used to it."

…_Ouch_….

"You headed back out again?" he asked struggling to seem nonchalant.

"No, I was wondering what your plans were?" I retorted, trying to find my footing and livid with myself for not noticing, until now, how much he was pretending with me, because of me.

"Oh." his only reply.

I followed him back out to the parking lot, we weren't close in proximity and we both didn't know what to say. It was so wrong. It wasn't us at all, and in that moment, it hurt. This was my doing. I was losing us and didn't even know that it was happening.

"Jesus Christ, what am I doing?" I blurted not realizing how my outburst may have sounded to Edward.

He stopped dead in his tracks and feigned a look like a smacked the manhood out of him.

Before I could explain myself, he interrupted me with a reckless and dire need to respond and say something before I spoke again.

"Uhm…I was gonna go to..ugh…to the bar, but do you want me to…you know, to bring you home?"

I was shattered, in that moment I was so angry with myself I could've locked myself in a dungeon and thrown away the key. He stood there; mesmerizingly beautiful, tired and stumbling out a hope-filled plea for me not to say what I could see in his eyes he feared I would say.

I was trapped. Standing there, silent and mental thoughts all jumbled. All I managed to get out, while pointing, was a pathetic "Um I have my car, Edwa- Whoa where is my car?!"

I knew if I looked behind me as I ran to the spot I knew I parked in, was the sight of a defeated looking Edward.

When I finally did whip around with a terror filled and confused look, Edward wasn't there, I saw him then standing a few cars down reading out loud a note from Emmett, left on his car, alerting Edward that he had taking mine.

"Lita?" I asked after a few calming breaths.

Edward shrugged with his version of you should know better.

Lita needed to stretch out and fact is, Emmett loved my car, a present from Edward on my last birthday, which wasn't long after my father's funeral. In fact we all got cars from the guys. Ally a Porsche convertible and Rose a supped up suburban. Hence, why Lita wanted the room to stretch out.

Not that it mattered, Emmett would use any excuse to jack my car.

Edward waited patiently at his car, with the passenger door open.

I walked over and tried to give him my most sincere and long over-do smile, a smile that used to tell him everything.

He studied me for a moment, somewhat surprised. But was knocked back into doubt when the loud honk of a horn, from an awaiting car reminded him to shut the door and get me home.

I sighed and pouted before he got in the front seat, loving and missing the look that clearly said "Baby, is that you?"

After a silent and what seemed like endless drive home, we finally pulled up in our driveway. "I'll be in, in a minute." Edward said staring at our garage door in front of the now parked car.

"Okay." I said softly and got out of the car and made my way into the house.

I was shutting the front curtains, hoping if we were about to have an argument the neighbors wouldn't ease drop, when I caught Edward, in the driveway, slamming his fists on the steering wheel and lowering his forehead to them, in defeat.

He looked so broken and right then I was determined to show him the Bella he fell in love with as soon as he walked in our home.

A few moments later, the front door opened and closed, just as I was downing my first glass of wine. I heard him take a huge in-take of breath and then continue a few more steps into our kitchen to confront me.

"He tossed his keys onto the countertop with a loud jingle gripped the edge and bowed his head."

"Edward?"

"I swore to you and your father I would always take care of you, that is something I promised and till the day I die I will never do anything but just that Bella."

I watched stunned as he stopped there, but continued to stare at the floor. Until he spoke again…

"But….Bella if you don't tell me his name and where he lives right now, I think I may consider smacking the sense back into you."

"Edwar-.." I tried in vain to get out as I walked toward him.

"No Bella Marie, I love you so much it hurts, but if you come near me and attempt to get me to shut up with a lousy attempt in bedding me like you used to I think I am going to lose all self control.

"Like I used too?" I questioned confused completely halted in my tracks. I have been in serious denial and I was about to be smacked right out of it.

"You haven't been my Bella, in months; you haven't touched me the same way since then. Your laughter is gone, your spirit is gone, You're Gone! Clearly I know you better then you, that hasn't occurred to you by now? Don't you think if I had someone else on my mind, you would feel it in how I haphazardly attempted sex in our bedroom?"

The pained that seared through my body was excruciating. I did not occur to me how much I pushed him away, how much I avoided any sense of closeness in order to not have to open up with all that I was trying to figure out. And all this did was make him think I was seeing another man.

"Jesus, I really fucked this up, and shockingly I didn't even realize I was doing it, never mind how I let it get this far." I looked up into Edward's eyes and was thankful he didn't have any more pain to throw my way. There was only one way to show him I was me again.

I continued toward him, kept my hands up in silent reserve for him to try and find a way to trust me again. I only needed a moment.

He didn't move forward but he didn't back away either.

"Edward, I would never let another man touch me, I would never look at anyone they way that I should have been looking at you these last few months. The way I used to. I'm sorry, I lost me, Edward. I lost me." I finished just as I was an inch from his lips, and as softly and gently as I could I slowly kissed him, not intrusively, not wanton or erotic, just a sweet kiss. I caressed his face with one hand and placed my other over his heart.

Just when I felt it, I felt him again, I felt us. He slowly pulled me away from him and looked at me fiercely. I waited for it; I waited for the proverbial slap in the face and the get out of my life. I waited for the look.

The thought of seeing it, any of it, almost crippled me and my tears began to well up. And if Edward needed or wanted to see any life in me, he would see it right then.

His thumb wiping away my first tear and the crush of his lips back on mine sent the waterfall's collapse. I could barely get out the weepy "I'm sorry's" before I was shushed and picked up childlike and walked to our living room, where Edward slumped us onto the couch clutching me into his chest while rocking me back and forth.

I began to sob uncontrollably as I felt his tears streak my face while he kissed my hair.

We sat like that for the longest time. Before I began to gather myself and really became in need of a tissue.

I felt Edward lean and reach for a tissue on the side table; I sat up and took it from him, blowing my nose in a very un-ladylike way.

"Just breathe baby, just breathe" Edward chanted as my breathing became ragged in my haste to calm down and explain myself.

I took a couple deep ragged breaths and wiped my nose again.

"No Edward, no one else, EVER. I…I….I've been sneaking off to the woods, frequently, back…..there." I said my body beginning to shake, racked with the reality that I've turned my back on him, on us. I finally was awake so to speak.

Edward brushed the few strands of hair that were in my eyes, searching my face for clarity in what I just said. "The woods baby? There..? ….." and then realization hit him. "Oh …_THERE! _Jesus Baby, I thought…..fuck. Why? Why would you be sneaking off to go there?"

"I don't know, it just…..it calls to me….I can't….I mean… I know it sounds….urgghh I don't know, it's completely fucked up and weird. Huh?" I said followed by a hiccup.

"Weird… maybe. Fucked up, definitely! Normal….I don't know baby, who's to say."

I took another much needed cleansing breath, extremely thankful he didn't think I was completely nuts.

Edward caressed my face with both his hands and pulled me in close to kiss my lips again. I tried to sustain the impending hiccup, but it didn't work. My sweet welcomed moan ended up sounding like a deranged chicken, making Edward chuckle and me giggle.

"God, I missed that sound." Edward whispered on my lips pulling me again to deepen the kiss, and the kiss was definitely deep. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he turned me from his lap, dipping me and reminding me what I've missed.

My hiccups forgotten, my insides revived and the wetness pooling down below, yeah the man still could render my body to do everything he wanted it too.

"Before, I get any erotic ideas…" Edward began to mumble in between succulent kisses along my throat. "I think we should go see the fam- they've been missing you too."

"hmmm?" I responded incoherently, but in hopes a response to him taking me to the bedroom.

I knew that wasn't what he suggested when his attack on my neck ceased.

"Bella?"

"Hm…what? What?"

Edward chuckled, "What did I just ask you?"

I bit my lip and tried not to look sheepish, but told the truth anyway. "That you..ugh..wanted us to go to bed. Right?" I nodded in response to myself and then sighed and shook my head no. "That's not what you said was it?"

Edward burst into a loud laughter. "No angel, I didn't, but I love that is all that is on your mind in this moment. It's been awhile since I've seen you dazed by me, its kind of making me forget where I was going with my next thought." And then his lips were on me again and I was surrendering. In one swift move I was underneath him and we were heavily making out and pawing at each other.

In a much needed gulp of air, I happened to look up and couldn't help but giggle.

Edward's head shot up from my boobs, hair a complete mess from me gripping it wondering what sent me into a fit of giggles.

"The window, our front window is completely fogged up!" I said pointing for him to look

"Well hell, I don't think the small space in a car could handle us, this moment is so hot we fog up a fucking living room." He said chuckling grabbing my face and stopping a giggle by sliding his tongue sensually in my mouth captivating it.

All the incredible sensations in my body were on overload, especially when he pushed my legs farther apart and I felt his entire body gyrate into me.

I was completely okay with making out and hell even dry humping, until his cell phone rang and reminded me we weren't the only people on the planet right now. Edward groaned but reached for it not willing to stop our kissing, until the last second when he had to say, "Hello"

Then it was my turn to attack his neck….his throat….his available ear, granting me a grunt and a moan from him, and the soft caress to the back of my head, telling me not to stop.

"Yeah, ugh hello?" he repeated remembering there was someone on the line.

"Not a good time Emmett, Not a good time at all!" That was all I let him respond with before I attacked his lips and granted him some serious tongue action.

He rewarded me with dropping the phone and moaning into our kiss.

Emmett's small, but effectively worried voice could weakly be heard by us. "Dude Ed..are you crying, all hell, damn it. Get Bella in the car and get over here or we are coming there! I'll talk some sense into her!"

A moment later the phone was tossed to the other side of the room and Edward and I's rolling around on the couch, ceremoniously caused us to crash to the floor, neither of us complaining.

Minutes or maybe even hours later we found ourselves rolling around our bed, candles were lit, Sade was playing over the bedroom surround sound and clothes were thrown and tossed everywhere. I couldn't catch my breath, I simply couldn't catch it. I touched him everywhere. I stroked each chiseled muscle in his arms and along his back as he clutched me close to his chest as I sat straddling him.

Our soft white sheet was all that draped around my waist and his legs as he so very slowly slid deep inside me. "My goodddddd" I panted out as Edward groaned deeply pulling out of me and sinking back in again.

"Jesus, I missed you." He breathed in a whispered declaration into my mouth, then deepening the kiss and devouring me.

I hugged him tighter, whimpering into the kiss, while riding him slowly, passionately and pouring everything I had into making love to him in that moment.

Our breathing was ragged, and the intenseness of our moment grew to high levels, I tightened all around him as I slid up and down relishing in Edwards glorious fill of me, wanting nothing more than for this to last all night.

I could feel Edward claw and grip my ass as I came down on him harder and harder. "Fuck…..ungh…." was all the response I needed to go a little faster.

We were so caught up in the moment, neither one of us heard our obnoxious siblings groan, thinking I was gone and Edward was in the bedroom sobbing listening to Sade.

We didn't even budge or stop as one…then two….then all four stumbled through our bedroom door, falling to the floor.

It could've been the obvious sight before them, that got them stumbling to their feet. Or it could've been Edward's lips latching onto my nipple and kneading my breast vigorously causing an incredibly loud moan to erupt from my throat, that sent them apologizing, giggling and scurrying from the vicinity.

I didn't know and frankly I couldn't have cared less.

Just as the front door closed and they were gone, I began to cry out and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pumped into me vigorously. I gathered all the wits I could muster and whispered a sweet and simple "I love you baby" onto Edwards lips. He whimpered and shuddered beneath me, slamming me down powerfully causing me to explode all around him. Edward gasped and cried out my name, like a prayer on the wind.

It was my turn to wipe the tears from Edwards's eyes, and I kissed him gently and softly.

He pulled away, stroking my face….."I know baby, I know. I love you too."

A/N~ whoa, still ducking…is it safe to come out yet? Let me know if it is…..Love you all!

I am going to edit this as best I can since its late and I wanna get it out to you guys cause you deserve it, so be kind.


End file.
